Lover Of A Demon
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: A collaboration between Hitoko-Sama and Alrye. Naruto finds a mysterious scroll in his attic, once the clock strikes 12, nothing will ever be the same. Yaoi,GORE AND BAD THINGS! RATED M. SasuNaru!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto coughed as the dust in the air gathered in his lungs. He tried to clear the air by waving his hand but it didn't seem to have any effect. He lifted a large box over his head and tossed it down the small hole in the ceiling. His cat, Kyuubi, narrowly avoided being smashed by the heavy object. He would make sure to scratch his master later for that. Naruto wiped the sweat off his brow and sat on an old chair that seemed sturdier than it looked. Everything in this house had been left behind by the owner when he mysteriously disappeared. But it did make the house much cheaper since no one wanted to buy it. Superstition never stopped an Uzumaki from making a purchase.

The blonde sighed and then heard a strange squeak. His butt sunk lower and eventually through the chair he was sitting in. He blinked. His ass was stuck in a chair. Somehow Naruto managed to get to his feet and do some kind of strange walk, trying the entire time to get out of the chair. Unfortunately, he tripped over something and landed face first on the floor; however, the chair broke on impact.

'Well that was crap… I guess I can use the broken pieces for fire wood…' He thought as the blonde rubbed his head and looked at his feet to see what had tripped him. It was a package of sorts, covered in a soft white silk material which had been eaten away by moths. He pulled the silk off and revealed a box. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand, making sure him tripping over it had not damaged it.

"Hmm…" Naruto mused as he ran his fingers over the carvings. From the look of it, it was made of a wood he couldn't identify but it was brightly polished, he could see himself in the wood. The carvings were incredible, depicting a great battle of sorts with…snakes? He turned it so he could observe the bottom, there was writing but he couldn't read it. Naruto jumped down the hole in his ceiling and landed on his feet, much like a cat. Kyuubi meowed and jumped on his shoulder, wrapping his tail around his neck. The blonde rubbed his cat's head absent-mindedly, still looking at the box. Kyuubi jumped onto the box, knocking it to the floor and sat on it.

"Kyuubi! Off!"

The cat eyed him and curled up. Naruto was weary of his cat when he was trying to sleep, one small move could cause an ungodly battle of wits, which Kyuubi usually won. The blonde got onto his knees and started to rub his cat's back. He arched into the touch; Naruto removed his hand and made a rubbing motion in front of him. Kyuubi got off the box and came to his hand.

The score was now: Naruto: one; Kyuubi: twenty-four. Oh how the odds were turning in his favor. The blonde grabbed the box and ran to his room before the cat noticed he had been duped. Oh he would get his master eventually.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and placed the box on his bed. He attempted to open it but it was all in vein. He thought about throwing it at the wall, showing it who was the man but something clicked and a compartment flew out. A scroll sat squarely inside. Naruto picked it up and opened it.

"'_Bound by my wrath, oh heartless man, you're soul will remain trapped inside you're prison until the clock strikes midnight and the moonshine opens the path from you're world to mine.'" _Naruto read aloud.

The air suddenly shifted and he felt the hair on his neck stand on end. The window burst open and a gust of wind tossed everything around. Naruto rushed to shut the window, closing it with a good amount of difficulty. He sat back down and continued.

"'_Only love can break your bond to me. But you must find one who accepts your cold heart and can make it warm once again.'"_

The blonde starred at the scroll before he set it and the box on his dresser by the window. Silly superstitions. Naruto left his room and continued to clean out his attic.

--

It was a little before midnight when the blonde had finally returned to his room. He was so exhausted from all the work he had done that he just plopped down on his bed and cuddled up into the softness of his sheets. The grandfather clock in the living room chimed at midnight, twelve times. When the final chime sounded the moonlight became a small stream and began to creep over to the scroll. It shone full on the scroll and a hand shot out, gripping the dresser. He managed to pull himself out and landed on the floor with a thud. His eyes shown red in the dark. His hands touched his body and the surrounding objects in the room.

"I'm free?" He muttered running a hand through raven spikes.

He smirked but then stopped all movement when he sensed a presence behind him. He turned to see a bright tuft of blonde hair sticking out of a blanket on the bed. As he stared at the sleeping figure, he somehow felt drawn to the blonde for some reason. He walked over to the bed and placed his hand on the sleeping figure. The blonde moaned a little in his sleep and he pulled the blanket off, signaling he was too hot. The raven haired man crawled into the bed next to him and got close enough to kiss him.

Naruto felt someone's breath caressing his face and thinking it was Kyuubi, he reached his hand out to touch the cat, but ended up running his fingers down soft skin…

Opening his eyes, the blonde screamed only to be silenced by a pale hand. The man wrapped his arms around the blonde's body, making him completely immobile. The strange man took in his scent and breathed out shakily. Naruto bit down on the hand, the man let go. He scrambled to the ground and got to his feet but the man had beaten his to the door, so Naruto did the smartest thing he could think of. He grabbed the lamp from the side table. He pulled it right out of the socket and swung at him. The man grabbed it with ease before tossing it away. He tackled the blonde to the ground and placed his head on the blonde's chest, growling low in his throat when the blonde tried to pull away from him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked looking into deep red eyes. The man grabbed his hand and kissed each of his fingers. The blonde blushed slightly and pulled away.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "I want you. My name is Sasuke, and I suggest you best remember it since I'll make you scream it later."

Naruto blushed but didn't make any move to stop the mysterious man from doing anything he wanted, too frightened to even scream for help. Hands ran down his chest and stomach, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Lips caressed his neck and jaw line, coming closer and closer to their goal. As soon as their lips had finally touched, the clock struck one and then he was gone. Naruto blinked a few times and looked around his room in a daze. Was that all just a dream? He touched his forehead; it wasn't hot, so that ruled out a fever. He looked back at the scroll; the moonlight was shining directly on it. Maybe superstitions weren't really as silly as he thought.

--

Orochimaru sat on his throne looking bored. He rubbed his hands over his crystal ball, making it show him everything that was happening in this world. He smirked at the death and destruction, humans were such fascinating creatures; if they weren't in love they were thinking of extreme ways to kill each other. Suddenly Kabuto burst through the door, interrupting Orochimaru's solitude. The snake like man looked over at his most trusted lackey and glared slightly at him.

"Orochimaru-Sama, please excuse the interruption but while I was obtaining mental enlightenment I felt a disturbance in the human world." Kabuto said, "A disturbance you've been waiting for, for some time now."

"So Sasuke has finally been released by a human." he said with a large smirk on his face. "Do you know where?"

"A small town called Kohona; it's where we used to live before the Great War." Kabuto said matter-of-factly. The snake's smirk widened at that and he cleared the smoke in his crystal, he saw a very befuddled blonde sitting on the floor, looking over at his dresser. On the dresser was the scroll which held Sasuke.

"My, my…" Orochimaru said, "Looks like we barely missed Sasuke. It's been nearly 200 years since I've seen my dear Sasuke…Kabuto I want you to go and retrieve him for me."

"And what shall I do about the human?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru smirked.

"Do what you see fit." He bowed to his master before he exited. The snake held the crystal in his hand and let out a chuckle. If only Sasuke knew the plans he had in store for him…

--

Naruto shot up in bed the next morning gasping for air as he looked around his room. Everything was in place minus the lamp that was smashed against the wall and the fact that his bed was shifted from the center of the south wall to the center of the room. He got up and hurried over to the scroll sitting on his dresser and poked it a few times. When nothing happened he picked it up and threw it at the wall and screamed in frustration. Kyuubi meowed from the door and looked up at his master as if asking him what was wrong.

"Morning Kyuubi… I had a really crazy dream last night." The cat jumped onto the bed, looking about the room as if to say, 'You sure you weren't just having a late night romp?'

He pet Kyuubi's head and smiled before he got up from the bed and hurried into the walk in closet to get ready for work. He then picked up Kyuubi and walked into the kitchen, setting him down on the counter he pulled out a can of tuna and opened it, plopping it onto a medium size saucer he knelt down on the floor and set the plate down. Kyuubi hopped off the counter and Meowed loudly. Naruto laughed hearing the soft scratching noises of Kyuubi's kittens running into the kitchen.

One was pitch black with a streak of red fur going to the back of the neck to the tip of the tail and had turfs red fur on the feet making it look like it was wearing little red socks. He called her Hitomi as the other kitten was red with black spots all over her body, one ear was red and the other was black. He called her Aki for she blended in well with the autumn leaves and colors. They both slid to a stop, bumping into Kyuubi as he licked both their ears in greeting before nudging the plate at them as if to say 'Eat up.'

"Okay, I'm off to work. Be good and no scratching the furniture. If I have time to day I buy you three a new Catnip ball."

Hearing the word Catnip all three looked up at him with wide eyes trying to look adorable. He laughed and pets their heads before he left the house, locking the door…

Kyuubi smiled when his kittens finished eating and he ate the rest before he nudged Hitomi first and then Aki telling them to follow him. They both hurried after him as he walked into Naruto's room and they sat staring at the scroll.

"Daddy?"

"This scroll contains a demon inside… This demon is strong and dangerous."

"So what are we going to do?"

"For now nothing, it's not a threat to the master."

"But what if it attacks Naru-nii?"

"Then we'll take care of it. For now help me get this back on the dresser."

They both nodded carefully biting the ends of the scroll as Kyuubi guided them to the dresser were he jumped up and Hitomi took the scroll in her mouth and climbed up Aki's back. Kyuubi took the scroll and set it on the dresser and smirked, brushing his tail over it watching it glow red for a moment before fading and he jumped down and told his kittens to follow him out into the yard to play.

--

Naruto growled in annoyance when he got home, it was 11: 30 for heaven's sake!! But no that bastard, Mizuki had to make him take the late shift!!

"Kyuubi, Aki, Hitomi!! I'm home!" He called into the house, but when he didn't hear his cats he shrugged tossing the bag he carried onto the sofa and heading into the kitchen. He pulled out a cup of instant noodles, too tired to make anything decent to eat. As he waited for the water to boil he pushed the blinking red button on the answering machine and listened to the messages.

"Hey, Foxy!! It's me Kiba, just calling to let you know that Shino, Sakura, Ino and I are arriving tomorrow night! I hope you don't mind us crashing at your place for a few days!! Give me a call when you get the message! Oh by the way, are the walls sound-proof?"Naruto blushed a bright red hearing that and shook his head, laughing at his friend. At their college they were know as the Fab 5 because all five of them were gay. He laughed again as the next message began.

"Hey Naruto, this is Tsunade, I'm just calling to let you know that this weekend I will be stay over from Saturday to Sunday to see if the stories about the old Uchiha Mansion being haunted. Have a room prepped from me and Shizune and another room for Gaara and Neji. See you!!"He sighed and shook his head, his aunt was obsessed with spirits and the like—maybe he could ask her for help on dealing with demons?

The third message was from his satanic boss, Mizuki."Hey, brat, I want you here at 8 tomorrow morning!! If you are late by even a second I'm docking your pay!!"

He groaned as he ate his noodles, he has to get up extra early in the morning and on top of that he has to clean up seven guest bedrooms and go chopping for more food. Maybe he could have Kiba and the girls (snickers at calling Shino a girl) to pick up a few things from the store before they got there? He picked up the house phone and called Kiba's cell phone.

"Hey Dog-boy… No I just got into the house; the bastard from hell is making me work both day and night shift at the kennel… No I'm good! I was calling to find out if you guys wouldn't mind helping me with some shopping. I haven't been able to do more than the stuff I need daily since Mizuki won't give me time off the actually move into the house! Huh? You'll do the food shopping and house essentials? Really!? Oh thank you so much!! When I get home tomorrow I'll make a Naruto Uzumaki Special for dinner for you guys!! Thank you!!" He talked for a few more minutes with Kiba before hanging up and washing his fork and the plate that the cats ate from that morning. He took out some dry food and some wet food from the fridge and mixed them together for the cats and left it by the back door where he put the cat flap at so when they decided to come home they had a meal waiting for them.

He sighed tiredly as he walked into his room and fixed his bed, in the morning he'd clean up the broken lamp. Yawning a bit, he began to undo the dress shirt he was wearing and folded it neatly and set it on his dresser. He took off the pants next followed by the under shirt before he opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of fluffy light blue pajama bottoms that had "Chibi Alert" in bright red all over the pants as he opened another drawer and pulled out the matching top. He walked into the adjoining bathroom and brushed his teeth, never noticing the grandfather clock chiming downstairs in the living room nor did he notice the thump coming from his room.

He did notice however when he walked into the room and standing in front of him was Sasuke. The pale male smirked at the frightened human and grabbed his arm before he could run away; he picked him up and threw him on the bed. Naruto tried to scramble across the top of the bed to grab the house phone to call the police, but the demon was faster and pounced on him flipping him onto his back and pinning his hands beside his head. Naruto tried to scream only to get a mouth full of tongue as the demon growled in possession and pulled back sniffing his neck and chest.

"You reek of another male… But you're still pure so that's good…" He sniffed around his neck some more before he pulled back and undid his pants. Naruto stared in wide-eyed shock as the strange man in front of him opened up his pants and pulled out a rather impressive tool and began jacking off on him. He screamed and kicked his feet as the demon fisted himself faster and faster.

"Get off of me!! Get off!!! Someone help—mmph!?"

Sasuke kissed him hard on the lips and growled out when his body tensed and he sprayed his essence all over the small human. Naruto froze in pure shock as the demon then tucked his length away and then began rubbing his cum into the blonde's skin.

"There, that's better. Now if anyone gets close they can smell my scent all over you…"

Naruto snapped back to reality and while the demon leaned down to kiss him once more he threw a punch and kneed him in the gut.

"I don't know who the hell you are but make no mistake!! If you touch me again, I, Uzumaki Naruto, will kick your sorry ass from her to Timbuktu!!" Naruto said point his thumb down at the ground. Sasuke looked at the human in confusion before he vanished into thin air and then appeared again, but this time behind Naruto. Forcing him against the wall, he growled low in his throat as he pressed his hard on onto the blonde's backside and ground hard into him. Naruto cried out as he felt the heat from the man behind him and his own semi-hard shaft was rubbing into the wall making his body heat up and react on its own.

"A-A-Ahh!? W-what a-are you-!?"

"Hn… I am Sasuke, little one… and I always get what I want…"

HE thrust harder against the human and purred when he felt the blonde shudder and cry out as he kept dry fucking him into the wall until the clock chimed one and he vanished. Naruto was panting softly as he leaned on the wall, trying to figure out what was going on, but opted to faint instead. And this was how Kyuubi and his kittens found him, passed out on the floor with the stench of demon on him and his own arousal. Kyuubi sighed and looked at the scroll sitting on the dresser before he and his kittens curled up around Naruto and fell asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto groaned as he woke up the next day, he groaned hearing his cell phone ring insistently in his ears. He got up careful not to step on his three cats and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"UZUMAKI!!!! IF YOU DON'T GET HERE IN THE NEXT 10 MINUTES, YOU'RE FIRED!!!"

"Hey!! I'm not feeling well, I got a cold and if I go in it'll only get worse and you'll fire me anyway!! So give me a day or two off!!" Naruto yelled back before coughing when he irritated his throat. Then it all came flooding back, he was already blushing with memories from last night and it was barely 10 in the morning.

Mizuki grumbled and muttered before he sighed and said:

"Fine I'm giving you a week off. Get better and get your fucking blonde ass back to work!!" He winced, hearing the being slammed on the base on the other end…

Naruto sighed and threw his phone at the wall before he flopped down on his bed before his eyes went wide and he shot up remembering that, that crazy man had jacked off on top of him! He ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, pajamas and all. He tore off the clothes muttering about burning them later as he scrubbed his skin raw. Once he was as red as balloon he got dressed and finally cleaned up the broke lamp and fixed his bed.

"Come on you three!! Time for breakfast!" Hitomi jumped up onto his shoulder as Aki climbed up his pants and clung to his shirt with her teeth as Kyuubi walked in front of them. He pulled out a can of tuna and a scoop of dry food. He mixed it in a bowl and set it down with fresh water for his kitties and smiled when Kyuubi let the kittens eat first. He washed his hands and pulled out a large salad bowl and a box of Lucky charms, dumping the whole thing in; before he checked the milk and poured it into the cereal.

They ate in silence before Hitomi and Aki jumped onto the table as Kyuubi ate the rest of the food that Naruto had made them. They both meowed at him and each other, sometimes hissing or purring. Conversing with him as he smiled and laughed at the two; his cats believed they were human as well and therefore spoke to him. He pets their heads before he washed their bowl and his and then went to clean out the guest bedrooms.

He turned on his stereo and danced to the mix CD he had in there and cleaned up. He picked up the phone when it rang and smiled as he heard Kiba tell him to stop pole-dancing and to open the door. He ran down stairs and opened the door to his friends.

"Yo, Foxy!!"

"Hey Kiba!" He pulled the double doors wide open and let the other four into the house.

Kiba and Sakura whistled as Shino's dark shades slide down his nose and Ino fell over looking up. The mansion wasn't huge-huge, but it was big. Naruto had the master bedroom, there were two minor rooms, most-likely for a family of four and there were 12 guest bedrooms, four studies, 7 bathrooms, a library and indoor hot spring on the east side of the second floor, a ballroom, dining hall and an entertainment room. And he had all this and only needed to pay $330 a month!

"Come on, I was just cleaning up the guest bedrooms. I sort of caught a cold and Mizuki gave me a week off. Though he did threaten to fire me."

"Do you want me to sick Akamaru on him?"

"No!! I want him to suffer not die!!" Naruto paused for second, " Ok maybe I want him to die, but I want him to suffer first!!" Kiba laughed at Naruto as he and Shino took the house supplies up the stairs and started to clean up the second floor as Naruto finished the first floor and the girls put the food and kitchen supplies away and tackled the kitchen itself. They were all dancing and being silly as they clean, but the house was now polished to a shine like a fine crystal vase when the sun hit it at the right angle.

Naruto and Shino where just finishing weeding the bushes outside the house when someone with snow grey hair walked up to them.

"Excuse me! Is this the Uzumaki residence? I'm here about the ad you put up for a house keeper."

Naruto stood up and smiled at the man, his hair made him look old, but Naruto could see that he was actually very young maybe a year or two older than him.

"Yes, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. This is my friend Shino. Please come inside, it's fairly hot out today… Can I get you something to drink?"

The man smiled brightly as he nodded his head and took a seat on the sofa like Naruto had indicated. He looked about the room, the boy had very good tastes, the cheery wood was polished and well taken care of, the many paintings of mountains, valleys and oceans during the fall were outstandingly beautiful. He noticed some family pictures hanging on the walls and on the fire place were two black and white photos. He didn't get to look at them closely when Kiba and the others came into the room. Sakura set down a tray of finger foods as Ino carried a tray with plates and cups and Naruto had a pot of tea and a pitcher of freshly made lemonade.

"Okay. I'm sorry about the mess; we were in the process of fixing up the place. I didn't exactly have the time to move in."

"It's quite alright! This is actually a lot small than what I am use to! Oh before I forget; here is my resume and my background check papers. I hope everything is to your liking." He smiled politely handing over the manila folder and Naruto pulled out his reading glasses to read through the papers as Ino and Sakura began the interrogation.

"So what's your name, I'm Ino this is my lover Sakura, that's Kiba and his lover Shino and you know Naruto."

"Yes, pleased to meet you. I am Yakushi Kabuto. I'm 24 years old and I've been doing this since I was a child, my former employer first bought me as a playmate for his son and as the young master grew up I began to change from his playmate to his personal attendant. I can cook and clean, and I can also tend the garden.

"No." Naruto snapped looking up from the background papers. Kabuto blinked in surprise as the blonde sighed and looked back at the papers. "The garden is my responsibility. And my room is off limits. I'm sorry but I'm a bit OCD that way." Naruto smiled as Kiba muttered about him hiding sex toys, but the blonde smacked him in the back of the head and finally set the papers down.

"Well everything is in the green. How soon can you start? Oh and I was thinking of using the spare rooms as boarding rooms so there will be people coming and going, renting out the rooms. I hope you don't mind?"

"It's quite alright! I like having people around!" Kabuto said. 'It makes it easier for me to find out about you and what you did to release Sasuke. And you're pretty cute yourself…' He added in his thoughts before he jumped when a black ball of fur jumped into his lap. The cat curled up into a small ball, purring at Kabuto.

"Ah, Hitomi, down!!" the cat just looked at him with the Kyuubi stare, daring him to make her. Sakura and Ino grinned as the battle of wits began. The black cat kept her cool glare as Naruto took off his glasses and picked up a piece of sushi. She glared harder as he held it out to her. Slowly crawling closer to him, she looked at him warily as he let her eat the food from his hand and when she least expected it he picked her up and set her on his lap and held her gently, but firmly on his lap. Current score: Naruto: 27; Hitomi: 6. Hitomi was a bit slower than Kyuubi.

"Are you allergic to animals?"

"Yes, cats, but I have my medicines with me."

"Well not to worry since all three of mine usually prefer to be outside during the day, they are only indoors for feeding time when I'm home."

"Ah that's all very well and good." Kabuto said with a smile. Naruto reached out to shake his hand. He noted the softness of the blonde's skin and how he could make good use of such skin.

--

Naruto hiccupped. After everything had been put back in order and Kabuto had officially moved in, they had a bit of a house warming party. The blonde grinned stupidly as he opened the door to his room and tossed himself on the bed. He looked over at the clock: 12:19. For some reason he thought the number 12 held some significance but it just didn't register at the time...Until he felt someone looming behind him.

"Holy shit it's a ninja!" Naruto screamed as the man jumped on him, pinning him to his bed. Dark red eyes stared back at him and he realized it was that bastard who jacked off on him. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, throwing him to the floor with sheer leg power. He staggered to his feet and pointed at the man.

"Why the hell do you keep breaking into meh house?" He slurred as he attempted to punch the man in front of him. Sasuke grabbed his arm with absolutely no problem. The demon took in a big scent of alcohol and shook his head, tossing the blonde back onto the bed.

"I was hoping you'd be more relaxed tonight, but this wasn't exactly what I had in mind. You reek of alcohol and other men..." Sasuke mused, running his hands down Naruto's clothed chest. He shrugged before ripping open the shirt. "Oh well."

He attacked the tanned chest before him, with little resistance. He bit down softly on one of the dusty nipples earning a slight gasp of pleasure. The blonde's hands rubbed down the demon's back encouraging more touching and tasting. Sasuke brought his head up and their lips connected together. He nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip waiting for him to grant him access when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Foxy are you alright?" Kiba asked from the other side of the door. "We heard screaming and weren't sure if you hurt yourself or not."

Naruto sure sobered up quickly. He threw up his closet door and shoved the demon inside, closing it quickly. He answered the door before Kiba even had a chance to grab the knob.

"Oh hey, yeah I'm fine. I saw a shadow from my tree against my wall and it looked like a person so I, being the freak that I am, screamed." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Kiba was about to say something about his ripped shirt but the blonde muttered his goodbyes before shutting the door promptly in Kiba's face.

Sasuke exited the closet, pinning Naruto against the door. This time the demon met with struggle. But quickly got him to submit to his power. A few good licks to his neck and Naruto was butter.

"Hah...St-t-op." Naruto muttered in between moans. Sasuke bit gently on his Adam's apple, choosing to ignore the words. The demon's hand went lower, caressing his belly button before descending into the blonde's pants. Naruto moaned when a cold hand wrapped around his very heated flesh. It started out with calculated touches but then just turned into erratic jerks. Sasuke used his free hand to remove the pants so he could watch the pleasure he was bestowing.

"Ah! Sasuke....please." The demon smirked when he heard his name uttered with such a pleasure filled voice. He could tell the human was close but then the clock struck 1. The clock chimed once and by the end Sasuke had once again, disappeared. "What? NO DAMNIT GET BACK HERE AND FINISH THIS!!"

The blonde banged his head against the door. Just his luck.

--

Kabuto watched with sick amusement as Naruto began to finish himself. Orochimaru had given him a small crystal ball to see Sasuke in his nightly activities; they proved to be very amusing. He felt himself grow hard when Naruto wetted his soft fingers and slide them one by one into his entrance. The blonde's face scrunched up in pleasure. Kabuto let out a husky breath and forced himself to change the crystal over to his master.

"Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto said, bowing slightly. He could tell his master was a bit irritated after watching his Sasuke getting naughty with some blonde human. But he couldn't blame Sasuke, the human was so adorable.

"Kabuto how much longer will this take?" Orochimaru spat out, obviously feeling the sting of jealousy.

"I'm not sure; I mean I just got here. I need to learn more about the target first."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and placed his head onto his hand. He sighed.

"Kabuto love hurts."

"Sir?"

"Just seeing Sasuke with that blonde boy makes me...I'm not sure how to describe it. And it's only made worse by the fact that Sasuke would never be so intimate with me."

"I don't blame him."

"What was that?"

"Uh, you're breaking up I must be going through a tunnel. I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow." Kabuto said with a smile. Orochimaru's eyes flashed with anger.

"Kabuto don't you..." He was cut off by the crystal severing the connection. He let out a sigh of relief. That was a little too close for comfort. He lay down on his bed; Naruto was far too generous to strangers. And far too trusting. The blonde was playing into his hands perfectly. Kabuto chuckled a little to himself before he removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

Hitomi's eyes widened as she backed out of the room. She ran down the hallway to where Kyuubi and Aki were snuggled up on the couch. She climbed up and sat on Kyuubi, the cat didn't seem to mind or care.

'Daddy!! I was right, that Kabuto guy is bad news I was spying on him and I overheard him talking to that powerful demon that can control snakes.'

Kyuubi's ears twitched and he jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs; his kittens following close behind him. They crept into Kabuto's room, Kyuubi sniffing around. He got onto the bed and took a long whiff before he paused. He motioned with his tail for his children to keep their distance and they did as told. Kyuubi could smell Orochimaru on his skin and he mentally slapped himself for not realizing it earlier, it was so obvious.

'Mark me my children now that this intruder is in OUR house it will be an all out war between him and us.' Kyuubi said, jumping off the bed. They left the room and walked down the hallway. 'The battle will begin tomorrow. But for now we must rest and plot our every move.'

--

**OMG KABUTO'S HERE! SASUKE'S FAILING TO GET SOME AND SO IS NARUTO! AND WHAT OF KYUUBI'S PLOTS?! Guess you have to wait to find out!!**

**Naruto: What's going on?**

**Sasuke: Hitoko-Sama has finally met her mental match...Alrye.**

**Me: She's my Mark Antony and I am her Caesar, She is my Banquo and I, her Macbeth... and whatever other opposing forces. Never has my genius been so countermanded!**

**Alrye: Hey I want to be Caesar!**

**Me: chupar mujer en mis tuercas**

**Alrye: En tus sueños**

**Me: Damn you and your Spanish speakingness. This was Hitoko-sama**

**Alrye: And this was your MASTER!**

**Naruto: What's the score?**

**Sasuke: Alrye: 25; Hitoko: 20**

**Naruto: I love Alrye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kabuto glared daggers at the cats as they ate. It seemed as if they were purposefully ruining every single attempt he had made to seduce Naruto. And even if he tried to snoop around the house the cats would follow him everywhere preventing any sneaking. It was like they knew exactly what was going on.

--

_FLASHBACK._

_Kabuto looked around the corner at Naruto. He was sitting out in his garden, weeding. He had asked Kabuto to rake the leaves around the yard since it was fall and the trees were beginning to lose them. He made sure to work closely next to the blonde but at the same time far enough away not to draw any suspicion to himself, he tried to release some of his demonic scent so Naruto would become naturally aroused by the power; however, Naruto didn't seem to notice the intoxicating scents he was releasing at all._

_But Hitomi sure did. The cat had followed the grey-haired man all day. Which at first hadn't bothered him in the least; that is until she would jump into his new pile of leaves, scattering them everywhere all over again, meowing happily at having to make him work more than needs be. It was cute the first three or four times it had happened, but after about seven, Kabuto was about ready to throw the cat into moving traffic._

_But he would restrain, Naruto was right there. Aki was sitting next to the blonde, keeping him company with her mews and purrs. Every once in awhile he would smile, pet the cat and return to him garden. Aki left Naruto to go visit her sister, and also found amusement in jumping into the freshly raked leaves._

_'Don't focus on the cats...' Kabuto thought as he let a snake slide out of his sleeve. 'This snake's venom should be able to seduce Naruto with one bite, provided I kiss him right after.'_

_The snake hissed as it slid forward. But it didn't get far before it was under attack by two precocious little kittens. Paws and teeth managed to rip apart the snake, before he could even come close to his goal. Kabuto stood there, mouth agape, stunned. Both of the kittens dragged the snake across the yard, bouncing happily toward their master. Naruto screamed as a snake was promptly dropped into his lap._

_"OH MY GOD!! YOU KILLED A SNAKE?!" He screamed throwing the dead snake farther out into the yard. But then he patted both his kittens on the head. "Well I guess it's a good thing since I'm scared of snakes."_

_The kittens turned towards Kabuto and almost seemed to be smirking at him. Kabuto was so angry that his plan failed he snapped the rake in half. He sighed and went back to work, with a short ass rake._

_--_

_"Kabuto we're going!" Naruto yelled as he and the other members of the Fab Five left to go to school. Kabuto waved to them as he cleaned the dust off the railing of the staircase. The door slammed shut and Kabuto smirked._

_'Now is the perfect time to steal Sasuke and get the hell outta here,' Kabuto thought running up the stairs._

_Unfortunately, Hitomi and Aki were waiting. Kyuubi sat on a bookshelf and observed his children's mischief. Hitomi stretched out her body right in front of Kabuto, catching his foot as she did so and as he began to fall forward, Aki jumped up and slammed into the grey-haired man, pushing him back down the stairs. He landed at the bottom. He rolled over and looked up, the cats just sat there as if nothing had happened._

_Kabuto ran up the stairs full speed, past the cats. He didn't get very far before they were right behind him, he had triggered their chase instinct. They managed to get ahead of Kabuto and Aki stopped suddenly, making him stop; but he was wearing socks and slipped down the wooden hallway into a nearby wall. Luckily for him, his face broke his fall._

_'Stupid snake! Hitomi: 47, Snake-creep: -100!!' Aki thought watching what Hitomi did next._

_Kabuto groaned as Hitomi crawled on his back, digging her nails into the soft flesh. He shot up trying to pry off the cat. She only dug her claws in deeper, hanging on to dear life. Aki joined her sister only she jumped onto the front. Kabuto was able to grab Aki and he threw her to ground. Hitomi jumped off and nuzzled her sister. Kabuto smirked and continued to Naruto's room. Then he felt a strong presence behind him and he looked behind him to see Kyuubi had left his place atop the bookshelf. He looked away from his kitten and towards the man in front him._

_'Fucking stupid mortal… you hurt my kitten; say good bye to your pretty face.' Kyuubi thought darkly._

_Kabuto felt a chill go up his spine as the cat stared him down. He took a step back, Kyuubi followed. The large, angry feline got a running start before he jumped, knocking the man to the ground. Kyuubi's claws extended and began to rip up Kabuto's face. He screamed and flipped over, knocking the cat off. He got to his feet and sprints the rest of the way to Naruto's room. He slammed the door, laughing._

_"What now you stupid cats, you can't open the door!" But as Kabuto yelled this, the door swung open, Hitomi hanging off the knob. "Oh, of course, you little bastards can open the goddamn doors..."_

_Kyuubi rushed in digging his claws into Kabuto. Naruto ran into the room and pulled his cat off._

_"KYUUBI; NO!!" Naruto said, Kyuubi flicked his tail and left the room, his kittens bounding behind him. "I'm so sorry about that, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah I'm ok." Kabuto muttered getting to his feet. Naruto hurried him into the bathroom and began cleaning his wounds; the cats were in the door way the entire time._

_'You are lucky, mortal, Master's more important than you are. But make no mistake this is only the beginning!' Kyuubi thought as he turned to Aki and began to lick her head and down her back as Hitomi walked over to Naruto and pawed at his pants and smiled at her before turning back to tending to Kabuto._

_'Naru-nii!! He's bad!! Scratch him!!' Hitomi thought, but gave up when Aki came and nudged her to Kyuubi saying it was her turn to get a healing from their father…_

_--_

_'There's something strange about those cats; I'm not sure what but I intend to find out.' Kabuto thought, leaving the kitchen._

_Kyuubi looked up from his food and patted each one of his kittens with his tail telling them they had done well._

_Kabuto went up the stairs and walked into his room, slamming the door. He pulled out the crystal from under his bed and channeled his chakra so he could speak with Orochimaru. When he was on the same frequency Kabuto noticed the amused look in his master's eye. He glared at the snake man when he busted out laughing._

_"Shut up Orochimaru-Sama, those cats are fiercer than I could have ever predicted." Kabuto muttered, touching the bandages on his face. Orochimaru wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at his lackey._

_"I would expect no less, cats can sense danger so that's why they are attacking you, you know." Orochimaru said looking quite amused. "But you getting your ass handed to you by cats isn't NEARLY as important as you retrieving Sasuke."_

_"I'm trying! It's quite difficult with these damn cats around and plus Naruto isn't alone. He won't be for about another week or so..."_

_"ANOTHER WEEK?!" Orochimaru said, his face filling the crystal. "You listen to me Kabuto, if you don't have Sasuke by the end of the week, I'll make a personal visit and I ASSURE you it won't be pleasant. Do you understand me?"_

_"Completely, Orochimaru-Sama."_

_"Good, also there is something else I want to discuss with you. In two days there will be a new moon; it would be the perfect opportunity to steal the scroll."_

_"Yes the moon is waning isn't it? Alright if there is nothing else I'll talk with you tomorrow." Orochimaru waved a dismissal. He disconnected from the crystal. He sighed and lay back on his bed. He pulled off one of his bandages and felt that his skin had already healed. He returned it to its spot, sighing. He would have to wear the damn thing for a couple more days._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Naruto sighed as he closed his door. It had been a long day. There was soft scratching at his door and he opened it letting Kyuubi come in. The cat brushed against his leg lovingly. Naruto bent over picking up his cat.

"Why would you do something like that to Kabuto?" He asked the cat. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed a little, but he licked Naruto's hand. Then he let out a gasp of pleasure when he felt licking on his neck. He turned to see red eyes, Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke wasted no time in pushing Naruto against the door, immobilizing him. The blonde had dropped Kyuubi in the process. The cat did nothing as he watched his master being molested. Sasuke rubbed his apparent arousal against Naruto's ass, making his moan into the wood of door. The blonde closed his eyes as he felt soft hands begin to caress him. They went into his pants and began fondling his balls. Naruto arched back, his head landing on Sasuke's shoulder. The demon teasingly rubbed his lips above the blonde's before crashing them together. Naruto moaned into the kiss, letting Sasuke shove his tongue inside. Naruto heard the window open and both of them turned to see Kyuubi jumping out the window. The blonde was impressed. He pushed Sasuke away.

"Perhaps we should get to know each other better." Naruto suggested. Sasuke shook his head and bent in for another kiss but was pushed away.

"What's to know? I'm a very powerful and arousing demon named Sasuke; you're some fuckable human named Naruto. That's about it." Sasuke said.

"So you don't want to know anything about me at all?" Sasuke shook his head and kissed the blonde's neck. "Well what if I want to know things about you?"

"Hn. Like?"

"Like, how did you get trapped in that scroll?"

Sasuke pulled back and sighed, he knew this was going to pop up sooner or later, but he was hoping for later, much, much later. Naruto saw the change in his mood and slowly sat on his bed beside him. Sasuke looked out the window, frowning.

"Tomorrows a new moon… Be wary, Naruto. The reason I have not killed that pest is because he's not harmed you."

"What? Who's trying to hurt me? Sasuke, what's going on that you haven't told me?" Naruto asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

Sasuke looked into those soulful blue eyes feeling his sanity slowly piece itself back together as he looked at that beautiful face, leaning in and gently kissing Naruto this time.

"I was sealed into this accursed scroll by a demon king named Orochimaru. He did this to force me to love him. He told me as I was being sealed away that the only way to get out of this prison is for the moonlight at its zenith to shine on it and let me out but only until the first hour of the new day. But if I learn to love and am loved back, I can be free from the scroll." Sasuke said softly, and slowly so Naruto could process this through the haze he had from the gentle kisses in between the words.

"So if you learn to love and fall in love, the person has to love you back in order to free you from that scroll? Is that why you attack me every night?"

"I clearly didn't see nor hear any protests." Sasuke smirked as Naruto flushed red and snarled at him, attempting to punch him in the face, but Sasuke caught his fist and pinned him to the bed, grinding against him. "My time is nearly up, love, but I must warn you."

"Warn me of what?" Naruto asked, moaning softly as Sasuke groaned into him hard.

"There is danger in this house, he's a minion of Orochimaru. Tomorrow night, do not let that scroll out of your sight. And beware of--" The clock in the living room chimed one and Sasuke was gone. Naruto groaned in disappointment but thought of his boss and was flaccid again before he grabbed the scroll off his desk and climbed into bed…

--

"Okay, Kyuubi; no clawing Kabuto-san! Hitomi, Aki, be good little kitties or no catnip!" They all perked up at this, but then deflated, they had to be good for the bastard if they wanted their treat. Kyuubi meowed, but his eyes were telling his kittens that they'd 'behave.'

"Good, see you after work to night! Oh and Kyuubi, be daddy's good little kitty and put this somewhere safe." He pulled the scroll out of his bag and slipped it into the cats' basket and Kyuubi's eyes glinted before he purred and Naruto walked out of his room and into the hall where Kiba was laughing, Akamaru dashing into the room with the cats. Aki pounced him meowing in glee as the white beast barked happily too.

"I swear that Aki loves Akamaru."

"I hope Kabuto-san's going to be okay with the four of them. Akamaru and Aki usually cause trouble when they get together."

"Don't worry too much! No let's go we can't miss this lecture, oh and Tsunade-san said that she and her team would be arriving to night so they can start at sundown tomorrow!"

"Really? It's Friday so soon? Wow, I guess with more people in the house I don't notice the time!"

Kiba nodded his head and they hurried downstairs where Kabuto was making breakfast.

After they had eaten and got their lunches, they waved to Kabuto as he waved them off and as soon as they were out of sight he walked into the house and pulled up his sleeves. Extending his claws, he cut the flesh of both his forearms and summoned an army of snakes to fight those cats while he looked for Sasuke. As his snakes slithered off into the house he walked over to the fireplace in the den. He looked at the two black and white photos, they were of a man and woman, the man looked like Naruto and the the woman had Naruto's build from what he could tell.

'His parents are dead; perfect, less people to kill…' He was about to turn when he was rammed into from behind and he fell into the fireplace and he heard a loud meow and he slowly stood, his wounds healing instantly as he snarled at Aki who was sitting on the white carpet before running off.

"You little bitch!! Come here!!" He yelled picking up the fire poker like sword.

He looked like a knight attempting to kill the dread dragon, but this little dragon hadn't even started with her plan yet. As Kabuto ran after swinging the fire poker at her, she ducked into the bathroom and backed up like a trapped fox, hissing lowly at him before a loud bark sound and suddenly Kabuto was jumping about the bathroom screaming, the fire poker forgotten on the floor as he tried to swing whatever was on his ass off.

Hissing and cursing he spun around trying to grab at the thing, but Hitomi, who was hiding on the top shelf of the bath-rack, yowled like a kamikaze warrior and latched onto Kabutos's face as he took a few steps back before being tripped by Aki's tail and landing into a bathtub full of cat and dog fur. Kabuto's eyes shot wide and he began sneezing and coughing. Aki smirking as she and her sister curled their tails together and Akamaru made a panting-like hissing sound that sounded like a laugh, an evil laugh no less.

Kabuto cast a vacuum spell, getting rid of the accursed fur and got up. He looked in the mirror and screamed in horror. His eyes looked huge and red as tears and snot covered his swollen cheeks, his lips looked huge like blimps and his tongue was so big he was amazed he could still breathe. He run blindly to his room and pulled open his night stand pulling out his medications never noticing Kyuubi squatting conveintly over a glass of a quarter filled with lemonade.

Kyuubi ran out the room and sat in the hall, Aki, Hitomi and Akamaru looked at him in confusion.

Kyuubi just grinned and then it nearly ripped his face in half when Kabuto screamed in disgust and ran out the room to the bathroom to puke.

"Daddy!" his kittens cried out, falling onto their sides laughing as Akamaru howled in laughter.

"And that's what you call a Lemonade Kyuubi Special!"  
--------

**That was so beautiful. COME BACK NEXT TIME FOR MORE KABUTO TORTURE**

**Me: AHAHAHAHHAA!!! AHAHAHA  
Naruto: How long has she been laughing?  
Sasuke: since Alrye sent her the chapter....  
Alrye: What can I say? I know the evil of cats.  
Me: Piss in Kabuto's mouth!!!! AHAHAHAHA, that's so amazing I don't know what to do. This was Hitoko-Sama  
Alrye: AND THIS WAS ALRYE!!!  
Sai: And this *points to diagram* is a penis.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When the Fab 5 got home they were shocked to see that one: Gaara and Neji were making-out against the wall of the foyer. Two: they had all their gear set up for Saturday night, and three: Tsunade was tending to a very sick Kabuto.

"Oh dear god! Kabuto-san, are you alright!? Was it the cats!? I'm so sorry!!" Naruto cried out looking worriedly at his house keeper.

Tsunade shook her head and told him to calm down.

"But bachan!!"

"No buts Naruto! He told me that he was cleaning out the cat's play room and he tripped into one of the catnip dolls that were full of cat hair and dander, he took his meds but he forgot to take the Benadryl. So he's gonna be swollen for a bit, but he's fine."

"I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you about that!! I'll cook this weekend you just go up to your room and relax!" Kabuto tried to give him a warm smile but with his swollen face it didn't look right so he sort of scared Naruto with his smile.

Shizune helped the man up to his room and Tsunade put away her medical kit, before she hugged Naruto close.

"If he's allergic to cats then why is he still working for you? I know that you'd never get rid of Kyuubi or his kittens, so why doesn't he just quit? I'm sure he'd be happier working elsewhere." Tsunade asked as Naruto shrugged.

"I guess he likes it here…but I'm worried that his allergies may get worse since Aki and Hitomi seem to like him, but Kyuubi's iffy about him because Kabuto accidentally stepped on Aki's tail."

Shizune returned and hugged her nephew as well before kissing her wife and taking a seat on the sofa.

"So tell me, has anything strange been going on in this house?" Tsunade asked looking up and admiring how high the ceilings were as well as the tasteful furniture and decorations.

"Well now that I think about it, some strange things have been happening here ever since Kabuto came. I mean I found a dead snake in the bathtub this morning." Kiba said looking at Naruto, hoping he wouldn't freak out. No one knew why he was so freaked out by snakes, but they assumed it had to do with a childhood trauma that they weren't aware of.

"A snake!? Did you get rid of it!?" Naruto cried out jumping away from Kiba.

"Yeah I did… Aki was batting at it and meowing, that's how I found it." He admitted as Sakura nodded.

"And at night I swear I hear Kabuto talking to someone when I go to check on Naruto." She added looking over at the blonde.

"Yeah and for some reason or another Naruto's been plagued with these strange dreams lately, but because he's been good with keeping up his health and schoolwork we haven't done anything about it yet." Shino added as Ino nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm fine really! I'm just reliving some past memories that still hurt every now and again." Naruto said with a big goofy smile. He blushed a little feeling everyone's eyes on him.

They all fell silent and Tsunade awkwardly cleared her throat before she called out to the two still making out in the hall.

"OI!! Get in here!!"

They both walked in, Gaara looking pissed at Tsunade as Neji tried to fix his clothes.

"Now as you know we've took the time to set up so tomorrow night if we pick up anything we may stay longer and use more equipment. I heard so many stories about this mansion that when you sent me that letter saying you bought it, I could hardly contain my excitement!!" Tsunade squealed. Shizune giggled and tugged lightly on one of the blonde pig tails to keep her from bouncing off the walls.

"If you don't mind my asking can you tell me a bit about these stories?" Naruto asked as Neji and Gaara plopped themselves down on the nearest sofa to listen as well.

"Well let's see, there are thousands of stories, some maybe true or just plain bull, but it's hard to tell… Well the one I remember the most is about a man named Jiraiya, a famous writer that lived here over two hundred years ago. After the original owners of the whole compound mysteriously died and the heir vanished without a trace Jiraiya decided that he would take over investigating the case and some said that at night when the moon was at its zenith, he could hear someone screaming in pain asking for help. He searched the house from top to bottom and came across an old music box. But the thing wouldn't open.

The next day he took it to a Tuner and the old man told him that only someone with the key could open it and play the music box. Jiraiya asked him about the key and the old man told him that it was a jewel necklace that the Uchihas, the original owners, had made and given to another clan as means to solidify an arranged marriage. But no one knows who they gave it to. Jiraiya was intrigued, he had to find out what was in the box so he went out traveling the world looking for the one with the key, but he failed, but upon returning home there was a young man waiting for him at the door and from there all anyone knows is that he invited him and about a month later, the house was a wreck, blood stained the walls but there was no trace of Jiraiya anywhere.

All that they found was his travel bag. All his novels were put in the library and they say that one series of novels in particular he had coded to be his investigation notes. And it's believed he hid his last journal entry among them hoping that someone would find it and decode it to find out what happened to the Uchihas."

"Wow… that's some story… so if we were to check out the library we might find his journals?" Kiba asked.

Naruto blinked he recalled looking at the books in the library from politics to philosophy to children's books had filled the walls and then there was this one section of books that looked out of place, adult novels with bright orange bindings.

"I think I've seen them. I never touched the things that were originally here because when I had the time I was going to restore them to their former glory and even donate a few to the local Historical Society." Naruto said as he stood up and headed for the kitchen to start on dinner…

Later that night after checking on Kabuto, Naruto went to his library and found the books, he had moved them from the shelf to a safe box because he didn't want his guests to think he was a pervert of any kind. He carried those down into his study and set them up according to series and volumes. He had locked his Study door, Kyuubi and his kittens the only ones in the room with him. Kyuubi sat on the desk watching Naruto pull out a ream of loose leaf paper, his multi colored pens and a few powders, liquids and a Full Spectrum Light.

"Okay… Let's get going."

He sat there reading the books as a whole first, fighting down blushes and the urge to rip the books to pieces, but he did find subtle hints, taking careful notes of each one. As a writer himself he came up with his own coded writing style and knew how to look for it. Shino and Kiba were the only other people who knew about because they read some of his works. And found the codes in them. He closed the fist of 30 books and stabled the notes together before setting them down with the book on top of it. He was glad he didn't have school the next day and he didn't start work until about 4 in the afternoon so he could sleep in a little after this…

Kyuubi looked up from his power nap to see that Naruto at some point finished ten of the books and making notes, he was currently asleep at his desk, reading glasses sitting on the next book and a blanket draped over his shoulders. He turned to Hitomi and Aki who had pulled out the scroll that Naruto gave them to keep safe from under one of the sofas. Kyuubi nodded and they carefully opened it and with a small burst of light they vanished…

Sasuke paced about his prison cell worried that he wouldn't be there to keep Naruto safe tonight. He growled in frustration but jumped when he heard someone chuckle at him. He turned and glared at the bars of his cell and saw that a man with long red hair and red eyes was that laughing at him from the opposite side of the bars.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke yelled as two more appeared, both girls, One had black hair with red bangs and a streak of red running down the middle of her hair. She had the same red eyes as the man and on his other side was a girl with red hair and eyes, but she had spots of black dotting her hair and dark strips on her body looking like tiger stripes she and the other girl both giggled as he glared harder.

"I believe you know me as a small cat… Remember?" as if on cue all three shrank into their cat bodies and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You're demons!?"

"Yes…" Kyuubi said after they took their human forms once more.

"We've been hunted for centuries and quite frankly I was sick of always running away and fearing for my daughters' lives. When we came across Naruto he took us in and cared for us, ever since we've never left him be. Sure we get into fights with him, but we still care for him. You are an Uchiha. I can tell from both your looks and your stink."

"Sorry being in a prison cell over a few centuries will make one stink when there is no bath."

"Not that kind of stink you stupid brat! I mean your scent!! You realize that the one who helped imprison you is here and lusting after our master yes?"

"I am fully aware… I would've killed him ages ago, but he's yet to cause harm to Naruto."

"Oh he's tried! Aki and I keep pouncing the crap out of his little friends and Dad's been tearing up his face over a week now… We came to tell you that some time ago an old friend of ours tried to find your fiancé to free you from the music box, but Kabuto killed him."

"And when Naru-nii found it the secret compartment opened up. But we still need the key. Only you're fiancé will have that and that should hopefully set you free." Aki added as she recalled the conversation that Naruto had with the other humans.

"So I need to find my soul mate in order to break free of this curse… what about Naruto?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave him… But not to worry we'll make him forget he ever met you. Now tomorrow night Master's aunt will be conducting an investigation its best that you try not to molest Naruto or kill Kabuto. We are handling that." Kyuubi said smiling sadistically. "We should go; master's going to wake soon… Here, take that and use it to see what we've done in the past to the snake and what we are going to be doing today!"

"Ohh!! Daddy!! Can Akamaru help again!? Please!? It was so fun last time!!"

"Hai, hai… well tootles!" they vanished leaving Sasuke alone with the crystal ball in his hands. He sighed and asked it to show him what had been going on during the day. It was barely five seconds into the flashback and he was already on the floor crying his eyes out from laughter. He couldn't wait to see what Kyuubi and his family did today!!  
-------------

Naruto woke up with a start when he felt Hitomi and Aki pawing at his hands. He petted them gently and looked over at the remaining stack of books. He slammed his head down on the desk. His stomach growled and Aki nudged him with her head. He got out of his chair and went to unlock the door.

"Let's stretch our legs before we work some more!" Naruto said opening the door. He walked straight into another person. Naruto breathed through his nose and by his scent knew instantly who it was. "Sai?"

"Naruto!" Kiba called. He grabbed Sai's arm and pulled him away from his friend. "I'm sorry he managed to slip through."

"It's ok Kiba." Naruto said with a smile, but it instantly dropped when he turned his attention to Sai. "What are you doing here?"

"Well to make it simple...I want you back." He said with a large smile on his face.

Kyuubi's eyes widened as he looked from the humans to his children. They're eyes were wide too and their mouths were on the ground. But then something sudden happened, Naruto busted out laughing. He held his sides and tears started to fall from his eyes. Kiba raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh god I needed that." Naruto said patting Sai's shoulder. "Never in a million years would I ever take you back. You cheated on me, lied to me, stole from me, and all the while saying you were head over heels in love with me. It really hurts me to know that you think I'm stupid enough to take you back."

Naruto shoved Sai out of the way but he grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him back. His grip was vice-like and Naruto tried to slap the hand away but it only tightened. Kiba grabbed Sai's arm and tried to pull him off but he was shoved into the wall by Sai.

'Never send a human to do a demon's job.' Kyuubi thought jumping on Sai's head.

His claws dug deep into the man's face, causing him to let go of Naruto's arm and curse loudly trying to get the beast off of him. By this time everyone had rushed down stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

Sai tried to get a good grip on Kyuubi but his fur was like water, so smooth his fingers went through it. That's when Kabuto came up, pulled Kyuubi off with ease and much to Kyuubi's displeasure, and hit Sai over the head with a frying pan. He placed the cat on the ground and returned upstairs without a single word. They all stood their stunned.

'Shit!! Now we owe him one!! Fine…. Until tomorrow or he tries to molest Master, we won't cause him bodily harm….' Kyuubi thought as he sat on the floor glaring at Sai's form, the temptation to shit on his face was almost too much to resist!

"Well that was exciting." Shino said picking up the top half of Sai as Kiba lifted the bottom. They threw him outside and slammed the door, hoping he would get the message.

Naruto looked at the bruises on his arm and sighed.

'Good thing Sasuke wasn't around to see that.' the blonde thought.

--

Sasuke stared at the crystal Kyuubi had given him. He would kill that human and place his head on a platter. The Uchiha squeezed the crystal and thin fractures began to streak it. He took a deep breath, regaining his lost composure. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and looked at the blonde.

"Why should I even care?" Sasuke muttered tossing the crystal aside. "We're not meant to be."

Sasuke looked over at the crystal. It was stuck on an image of Naruto. He was smiling but something shiny caught Sasuke's attention. He picked up the crystal and made it rewind to where Naruto's arm wasn't over his chest. He was wearing a necklace and on the bottom of the chain was a crystal.

"Could it be?"

The Uchiha's eyes were full of hope but he couldn't get a good enough look at the crystal to tell. He sighed and laid his head against the wall of his cell. He couldn't even remember what his fiancé looked like anymore. All he remembers was his yellow hair and blue eyes.

"Naruto has blonde hair and blue eyes..." Sasuke mused, "But if he was a reincarnation wouldn't he remember me? I'm just being too hopeful. If anything Orochimaru has the damn crystal."

--

"You seem to be in a foul mood, Kabuto…"

"S-shut…u-up…" he could hardly talk, much to Orochimaru's pleasure and ire. He sighed; it looked like until Kabuto recovered from his near death experience, in the form of three house cats, he'd have to let him have another week.

"You have one more week. If you are not back here by Friday I will go there and I will bring Sasuke back and your corpse." Orochimaru snarled out. As Kabuto nodded and then threw the crystal when the connection was cut off.

'Damn it… too many people and that man... He'll be trouble as well. Damn it.' He thought as he waited for Naruto to bring up his breakfast since he was ordered to stay in his room the only cat-free zone in this mansion…  
------

**HURRAY NEW CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Naruto: I can tell where you have written and where Alrye has...  
Me: SHUSH!!! its not that obvious...ok maybe some of my and Alrye's die-hard fans can tell but usually i'm able to blend my style well with hers.  
Alrye: Exactly so don't you get on your high horse and think you can point out things to us.  
Together: Mhmmmm. *snaps*  
Naruto:...i'm sorry?  
Me: YOU SHOULD BE! This was Hitoko-Sama  
Alrye: AND THIS WAS YOUR MASTER!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Naruto walked into his house and sighed. Mizuki had been riding him hard all day and all he wanted to do was lay in bed the rest of his life. But Tsunade wouldn't let him. As soon as he walked in the door he was bombarded by her. She shoved her microphone pretty much into his mouth. Naruto struggled and shoved the buff woman away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked dodging the microphone being repeatedly shoved in his face.

"Oh I'm doing the interview portion of my examination of your house." She said. "Now Naruto what strange phenomenon have you experience?"

"I'm going to my study and I do not want to be disturbed."

The joy slipped from Tsunade's face until she saw Kiba coming down the stairs. The poor boy didn't stand a chance.

--

Naruto fought down a blush as he continued to make his notes. Kyuubi slept on the top shelf above his head, while Aki and Hitomi sat at Naruto's sides. They would read over the books as well, but since they were cats they had no idea what the words meant. Naruto made a mental note to burn all of these books later.

There was a strange scratching, rolling sound behind him. He turned to see the scroll sitting in the middle of the floor. He looked over at the clock. It was only eight. Naruto's heart pounded.

"I want to see Sasuke." He muttered to himself. He found himself becoming more and more aroused by the thoughts of him. He got up from his chair and ran out of his study. Kyuubi eyed the scroll wearily.

"Do you think Sasuke doing something naughty to Naru-nii?" Aki asked scratching behind her ear.

"I'm not sure. Personally, I believe it's because he worked himself up all thinking about Sasuke. And I'm sure those dirty books aren't helping his imagination to what a powerful demon like Sasuke could do to him. I mean with all the positions and bond-"

"Ok Dad, we get it." Hitomi cut in, closing the book with her tail. "Such a disgusting book."

--

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto. Everything he did was seductive in some way. Especially the way he bent over. Sasuke loved that. He got hard thinking about his blonde bent over his bed, begging to be taken. Sasuke had to shake that thought otherwise he wouldn't be as horny later. He watched as Naruto ran into the bathroom and wondered what he was doing. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was taking a cold shower to rid himself of his arousal.

"Oh no, you don't." Sasuke muttered to himself. He pressed his hands hard against the crystal, he thought about caressing Naruto's stomach. The next moment Naruto shuddered in pleasure, he touched his stomach and shook his head.

"Now this could be interesting."

--

Naruto stepped into the shower and turned the water ice cold. He stepped in and almost screamed. His body stiffened but he felt himself become less and less aroused by the second until the water knob turned from cold to hot. Naruto looked at it wide eyed and his eyes only got wider when something gripped his semi. The blonde moaned and looked to see who was touching him. There was no one there.

He backed into the wall of the shower the sensation hadn't left him at all. He let out a soft moan when it felt like someone was taking his erection into their mouth. The presence licked from base to tip, making sure to tease the tip thoroughly. Naruto moaned as he felt an already moistened finger probe his entrance. The finger pressed into only slightly, rubbing it. Naruto arched against the shower wall.

"Sasuke." He moaned out of habit. This only seemed to fuel the presence's ministrations even more. He pushed the finger inside and started to suck harder. Naruto started to relax almost right away. The blonde closed his eyes and he felt something rubbing his balls with its free hand. Naruto could feel the temperature of his body start to rise. He tried to grip something but there was nothing to hold on to. His hands reached forward and they felt something solid. It actually felt somewhat like flesh, even though it was invisible. Then he noticed that the water hitting the mysterious figure made a shape he knew…

"SASUKE?!" All feeling completely stopped. "What? How is this possible?"

"Well, my lust for you is very strong and it somehow manifested itself. It's quite interesting if you think about it." Sasuke replied. "Now just relax and give into the feeling."

Naruto closed his eyes again and he felt Sasuke's mouth engulf him once more. He moaned the demon's name quietly. The Uchiha shoved in another finger, making sure to scissor Naruto properly. He didn't want his blonde getting hurt. Naruto's face contorted in pleasure. Sasuke thrusted in a third finger. The blonde let out a shaky sigh of pleasure, but it quickly turned to a muffled scream because Sasuke managed to hit his sweet spot in one good push. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sasuke bobbed his head up and down in time with his thrusts. All Naruto could do was moan. There was an all too familiar clenching in his stomach.

"Sasuke…please…I'm going to cum." Naruto felt Sasuke pull his fingers out.

"Then tell me, are you ready for what I have to give you?" Sasuke asked his tone was bathed in lust. Naruto nodded furiously. But just as soon as the Uchiha was going to shove it in there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Naruto you've been in there for two whole hours a few people think you died!" Sakura called banging on the door some more. Naruto began to panic and in the panic his erection completely deflated. Sasuke grumbled something before he disappeared, which was just before Sakura busted in.

"Jeez Sakura, am I not allowed to enjoy a nice long shower in my own home?" He asked grabbing a towel. He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed and screamed into the pillow.

"Damn it all, we were so close!"

--

"I WAS SO CLOSE!" Sasuke screamed throwing his crystal aside. The Uchiha folded his arms over his chest and began to pout. "THIS SUCKS!!!"

--

After Naruto had gotten dress he went downstairs and noticed there was a commotion in front of his front door. Sai was standing on the welcome mat, completely drenched. Apparently in the day that had passed Sai had rented a room in a hotel that forgot about his reservation and given his room away, so he had to sleep in his car, which was also bad since it was the rainy season. Sai's car was a convertible, and the top had broken many years ago so the top couldn't come up anymore. He was drenched in rain for hours. Naruto sighed and opened his door wide.

"Fine you can stay here. But no funny business." Naruto scolded. Sai pulled him in for a bear-hug. The blonde squirmed trying to get away from the man.

"Oh I knew you'd take me back. You don't ever have to worry Naruto, I promise this time I'll treat you with the respect and admiration you deserve." the blonde got out of his death grip and pushed Sai away.

"I said you can stay here, not we're getting back together, you bastard, now if you don't mind I have other work to attend to."

Naruto left the room. He slammed the door to his study. He slid down the back of the door and sighed. He shouldn't have let Sai stay.

"Damn the fact that I'm the bigger person." Naruto said as he pulled out another book from the stack.

--

Kyuubi and his kittens moved Sasuke's scroll to Naruto's bed room. They thought that Naruto didn't need the added stress of Sasuke popping up during Tsunade's mad search through the house for ghosts. The clock struck midnight and Kyuubi made his kittens leave the room. He shut the door with his tail.

"Now my children we must go mess with Kabuto. Not physically though, since he kind of helped us out the other day. But I think mentally is fair don't you?"

Aki and Hitomi nodded in agreement.

--

As requested Tsunade left Naruto alone in his study, mostly because she came downstairs to see that Kabuto was holding the Sai-Pan-OF-Doom in his hand and was glaring at Sai who was glaring right back holding an ice pack to his abused head.

"Ah Kabuto-san I was looking for you!" she called out and he turned to her, the swelling had gone down and his hives weren't as bad. She checked his throat and nose, then his eyes and gave him a few pills to take to help him a bit more.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sensei… Ano, where is Naruto-kun?"

"He's about…" she said vaguely with a hint at Sai. Kabuto nodded his head and blinked when Kyuubi jumped on his shoulder and purred.

"Heh, looks like the devil in fur is back…" Sai growled, Kyuubi hissed at him, narrowing his eyes.

'Don't think for a second, human, that I will let you get near master again!! And you for tonight, I won't mess with you I have bigger fish to fry…' he then jumped off of Kabuto's shoulder, onto Tsunade's, Mewled happily as she scratched his special spot.

'Ooooh yeah, better than sex!!' he purred before jumping off and running out.

"Well Naruto told me he was going to be busy about the house so we need an extra man or two to help investigate! I've heard stories about ghosts and demons roaming this mansion so I wanted to be the first to catch it all on tape!! Besides my producer's a fan of my nephews little book Series, Kyuubi!"

"I'd be glad to help, ma'am. And you, you are helping as well!"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to four-eyes!?"

"SAI!!" he glared at Tsunade who was crackling her knuckles and grinning at him insanely "Need I remind you what happened to that Mercedes Benz you use to have?"

He glared harder at her but nodded anyway. Maybe he could sneak off to find Naruto…

It was close to midnight and so far Shizune caught nothing on tape as Neji and Gaara used the thermal camera and the ultraviolet camera at the back in the middle Sai and Kabuto were using a dowsing crystal and an EMF (electro-magnetic field) device to pick up fluctuations.

"Okay it's nearly midnight and with the storm raging outside, we have a high chance of catching something since the ionized air will help them manifest themselves." Tsunade said into the camera but also talking to her team.

"Hold it… the meter rose from a 0.5 to a 6.9 and it's still rising…" Sai called as he walked in a small circle looking for what was causing this. He paused in front of a mirror where it went from an 11.9 to a negative 0.9. But before he or anyone could ask they hear a scream and the scream was coming from down the hall. They all looked and stood shocked seeing a girl about fifteen, sixteen in a white dress screaming as she ran from something then they saw behind her two hooded figures, one pulled out a gun and the thunder sounded just as the girl in white fell into and through Sai as the two figure then screamed as they quite literally were torn apart and vanished.

"Wh-what was that!?" Sai asked feeling cold and sick all of a sudden.

Kabuto's eyes were nearly out of his skull. 'No… is this house still holds memories… SHIT!!!!'

He cursed mentally as he turned to the mirror and looked at his face, he was pale, not surprising since he was still recovering. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue trying to see if the inside of his mouth was bad or not, but he jumped back when his reflection stuck to fingers in its mouth and sucked on them hungrily, he shook his head and looked but he was staring at himself in disbelief, feeling a bit paranoid he looked away from the mirror missing how his reflection did a pelvic thrust in victory…

It was now midnight and they entered a room called the Mirror maze, and this place seemed to have the most activity because Kabuto was pointing at his reflections saying that it was doing something he wasn't or it was someone else's that was acting strange. And Sai, well now knows what his problem is. Neji set down the ultraviolet camera and tried to calm Kabuto down since he was starting to have a panic attack. It seemed whatever spirits were here were messing with him.

"I swear I keeping hearing them say things like 'we'll kill you all' or 'we know what you did!!' I'm not crazy!!"

"Tsu-san, I'm taking him back to his room, I think he's overworked." Neji said picking the man up. Kabuto wasn't acting he tripped on thin air, he was yanked about by something that they couldn't see and just now his reflection melted like a corpse in front of his eyes!!

Sai snorted, some people couldn't handle a little thing like this! He turned back to the mirror and winked at himself, but he screamed when his reflection reached out and grabbed him, picking him up in the air. Tsunade turned and recorded it as Gaara stared in awe before Sai was yanked forward into the glass and slammed into it pretty hard.

"GET OUT!! THIS IS MY DOMAIN!!!" a voice boomed and then a man drenched in blood from head to toe walked out of the mirror towards them. Tsunade's eyes shot wide and she and her crew grabbed their things and dragged Sai out of there

--

Kyuubi was laughing, he hadn't had this much fun in years!! And when he and Aki chased and killed Hitomi was hysterical watching Kabuto's face turn to pure terror! And then Aki and Hitomi took turns messing with Kabuto. Hitomi would assume his reflection and do random things as Aki floated about him speaking things they knew he knew into his ears making him think that the Uchihas were back and messing with him!! It was too perfect!!!

--

Sai screamed as he ran through the house. He didn't remember when he got separated from the group but it had happened at one point in time. He ran into a room, and slammed the door. He made sure he locked it before he sat down on the bed and sighed. He looked around the room and noticed it was Naruto's bed room. Sai smirked and laid down on the bed. His love would have to come up here some time. He glanced around the room and noticed something sitting in the chair in the corner. He got off Naruto's bed and went over to the corner.

Sasuke stiffened as he saw Sai approach him. He kept completely still as Sai ran a finger down his face. He raised his eyebrows.

"Wow this is really life like." Sai said poking Sasuke's skin as hard as he could. The demon was about to bite off his finger when Sai stopped. Lucky bastard. "Could this be one of those artificial dolls they sell on the internet that people can have sex with? …In a weird way it kind of looks like me."

'I don't look like you, you ugly bastard, if anything you look like me!' Sasuke thought. But then a horrible realization dawned on him. He had to sneeze! Sai turned away for a second and Sasuke blinked, making his eyes wet once more. He could feel tears building up in the corners of his eyes. 'Oh great now I have to cry and sneeze. Oh screw it.'

Sasuke grabbed Sai around the waist, which cause him to scream, like a girl. Sai managed to punch Sasuke in the face; said Uchiha dropped the other man onto the ground. He fumbled with the lock and got the door open. He ran down the hallway, Sasuke on his heels. Sai ran down the stairs and past the kitchen but stopped. He backed up and Sasuke raised his eyebrow. He looked into the kitchen to see Naruto seductively licking jelly off a knife.

He was using a jar of cherry preserves to stave off his hunger. He pulled out a whole cherry and teased his lips with it before he opened his mouth, eating it with a slight moan. The two of them stared and both wanted to go into the kitchen and make Naruto lick something else. The blonde was completely unaware of the duo watching him.

Sasuke was the first to snap out of his stupor. He grabbed Sai around the waist again, but he didn't scream. He was still watching Naruto eat. Sasuke opened the door and tossed Sai outside. He locked the door with a smirk and headed towards the kitchen.

Naruto felt arms circle his waist and he immediately thought it was Sai. He turned in disgust, the butter knife still in hand. But he was greeted with a very lusty Uchiha. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss and Naruto dropped the knife. Sasuke loved how he tasted like cherries. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him closer and trying with all his might to deepen the kiss. There was loud pounding on the door. Naruto turned to the door. He saw Sai in the windows on the door.

"Sasuke, what did you do?" Naruto asked with an edge to his tone.

"Um…Nothing." Sasuke said kissing the blonde's neck as an apology. Naruto shook his head and brought the Uchiha closer to him. He stopped caring if Tsunade would see this. He almost wanted her to. But much to his displeasure the clock struck one and Sasuke was gone. The blonde waved his arms in the air and stamped his foot on the ground. There had got to be a way to actually have sex with Sasuke.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen and let Sai back into the house. He instantly clung to the blonde.

"Your house really IS haunted." Sai muttered. Naruto rolled his eyes.

--

Kabuto pulled out his crystal. If there was one person he could talk to about his sanity it would be Orochimaru. He channeled his chakra into the crystal but instead of Orochimaru popping up, a bunch of porn sites did. Promotion deals for 'Backdoor Sluts Six' was the main one. He tried to close out of the ads but they still popped up and in a larger number. His crystal went completely black and burned his hands when he touched it. He let it fall off his lap.

"Orochimaru isn't going to be happy about that." Kabuto muttered. He got off his bed and opened the door. He looked out hesitantly and stepped out. "Now during all of this confusion I can get Sasuke's scroll."

He crept down the hallway and into Naruto's room. He searched high and low and saw that the scroll had rolled under his bed. He got on his knees and reached under the bed. He had to stretch and barely reached it with his finger tips. He rolled it towards himself and grabbed it. He got to his feet and smirked. Until he saw a whip snatch the scroll out of his hand. He turned his head and looked to see a girl with a cat o' nine tails. Her brilliant red eyes stared back at Kabuto.

"You can call me uh…Hitomi-Sama." She said with slight hesitation. She jumped on him shoving a gag ball in between his lips. "Your safe word is pussy, like pussy-cat."

Kabuto didn't even have time to think before the whip was brought down against his back. His shirt tore open when the leather hit it. He could feel the instant sting and tried to cry out but the gag silenced him. For the life of him he couldn't remember the safe word. She brought the wipe down again, making sure it cracked, loudly. The pain was so intense that it brought tears to the corners of Kabuto's eyes. He looked behind him at the girl, but her form had changed. She was wearing a white dress, her eyes changed from red to blue and her hair from mostly black to blonde.

"I know what you did…why would you do something like that to me?" She sobbed. "I didn't do anything to you do I? Why did you have to kill me?"

Kabuto got to his feet and he tore the gag out of his mouth. He ran down the hall and shut himself in his room. He looked at his back in the mirror but there were no marks. It was all in his head. He was going crazy.

--

**Ok so this is the alternate ending Alrye didn't want me to actually write in the real story...**

**Sasuke was the first one to snap out of his stupor. He grabbed a mirror from one of the other rooms and made himself one with it. By this time Naruto was screaming at Sai for being a disgusting pervert. Everyone had come down stairs to see what all the commotion was about.**

"**If I ever find you spying on me again I'll kill you." Naruto said shaking Sai by the shoulders.**

"**But Naruto you know that I know that you know that everyone we know knows you love me."**

"**What?"**

**The pair stopped when they realized that a mirror shouldn't be sitting in the middle of the living room. They both stared into it and Sai's reflection started to move on its own. The reflection's hand came out of the mirror and grabbed Sai's shirt. It pulled him forward so hard when he hit his face, it cracked the glass. Blood trickled out of a now unconscious Sai. Sasuke stepped out of the broken mirror triumphantly.**

"**HA! Take that you ugly bastard! Naruto doesn't love you he loves me." Sasuke said sticking his tongue out at Sai. Everyone started to scream and run around, finally seeing the ghost manifest itself.**

**Just at that moment Kabuto came down the stairs with a vacuum. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.**

"**What are you gonna do? Suck me to death?" Sasuke laughed, but when Kabuto turned it the Uchiha was sucked inside. Naruto stared wide eyed at his house keeper.**

"**I DID IT, I WON!!!" Kabuto yelled doing the victory dance. Kyuubi walked into the room with his kittens. They all assumed human form.**

"**Hitomi, Aki go calm the humans down…Leave Kabuto and Sasuke to me." Kyuubi said giving Kabuto the smirk from hell. Everyone only started to scream and panic more as the demons approached them. Naruto just stared at everyone shaking his head.**

"**I'm going back to my study." He said. When he arrived there he made sure to lock the door so none of the crazy could get inside.**

**-- **

**Alrye: BWA HA-HA-HA!!!! Knew it!! Even crystal balls get the Blue screen of death!!! I wonder how Orochimaru reacted to this?**

**(with Orochimaru)**

**Crystal: Welcome! You got Porn!!**

**Orochimaru: Huh? What's this all about? –opens the link; sees two girls one cup- OHH GOD!!!!!! KABUTO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!**

**(back with us)**

**Alrye: Oh…  
Hitoko: You are so evil… well this was Hitoko-sama  
Alrye: THIS WAS YOUR MASTER!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning Naruto awoke to someone breaking down his study's door. Growling in annoyance he opened it and glared at Sai.

"We are moving out of this accursed house!!" Naruto glared at Sai and snorted.

"You can leave, I am staying." With that he made to close the door, but Sai was not having any of the blonde's attitudes.

He put up his hand, blocking the door with his palm and glaring hell at Naruto. Naruto gasped and paled; when Sai glared at him like that he knew he was in a lot of trouble. He backed away as quickly as he could, wishing that it was night time and midnight so that Sasuke could come and rescue him. Sai snarled at the blonde, slamming and locking the door to the study and advancing on Naruto...

--

Sasuke looked at the crystal with rage, his anger causing the crystal to glow and with a though Sai was thrown across the room and into the wall. This caused a sickly twisted smile to grace his lips.

"You will not lay your hands on him…" he spoke grinning widely when the man stood looking about the room in terror shouting back for him to get out and leave him alone. "No…"

He thought of the books falling and fall they did onto Sai in a cascade effect as Naruto sat hidden by a sofa in the corner of the room.

"You are not welcomed here… Leave and I will spare your life…" Sai stood up cursing him, telling him to reveal himself. "Foolish mortal… I come when I want to not when I am summoned. I am not a dog." He threw a few chairs at the man and smirked when one hit him and he fell against the door unlocking it.

"Touch him again or came near him again and I will kill you, fool…" He breathed out darkly enjoying how the would-be look alike stood and ran from the house screaming things like he's cursed or they were all crazy. He just chuckled and righted the room before Naruto's aunt could see the damage he had done…

--

Naruto was amazed that Sasuke had managed to protect him even if he wasn't here in the flesh, but damn it he wanted to see him!! He smiled and thanked him as he walked to the study door and was bombarded with Kiba holding his lucky bat and Ino holding his good wok in her hands.

"No!! You are not using my good wok as a weapon, Ino!!! I can't make stir-fry if it's damaged!!"

She blushed and lowered it as Shino looked about the study.

"We heard fighting going on… did Sai--?"

"No. The ghosts scared him off, hopefully for good. Well I have to get going to work; I'll see you guys to night."

"Ah! Naruto! We're leaving to go analyze the recordings from last night to this morning so we won't be here."

"Yeah and we're gonna go visit family, we won't be back for about a week. Sorry for the last minute ditch!"

"No worries!! Today's my 20th birthday! I completely forgot until now!"

They all felt guilty leaving him alone on his birthday, but Naruto preferred it that way so he could cry and lose himself in his insanity. They all asked if he was sure, and he nodded he told them that he was fine, but he also had Kabuto and his cats to celebrate with later. Tsunade nodded her head and kissed his forehead telling him that soon his nightmares would end and he nodded his head smiling at her comforting words. Everyone did the same gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek or forehead, Neji being the odd ball kissed him on the lips only to be dragged off by Gaara growling about teaching his boyfriend not to make out with his baby cousin.

Naruto laughed a little as he went to get ready for work and then checked in on Kabuto who was a little skittish after last night.

"Kabuto-san, you can take the week off and return home, I'll be fine on my own. You can really use a rest." Naruto said, frowning at how crazed and scared the man looked.

"Y-yes… I-I'll do that!! Th-thank you Naruto-kun!!!" He hugged him tightly and breathed in the blondes scent, this calmed him down and he let go of his employer before he laid back down to get some more rest.

Naruto soon left for work and thought about all the sudden changes and what was to come within the hour…

Every year on his birthday, he gets these hallucinations about feudal Japan and demons. He also saw things like a man that looks like Sasuke give him the necklace he wore now and snakes, it always ended with snakes and something very horrible. The last thing he'd always see was himself tied to a bed and being raped and at the height of it all he's strangled to death and sometimes these hallucinations are so realistic that he passes out from them almost as if he died again.

--

When Naruto got home he couldn't find any sign of Kabuto or his cats so he just went upstairs. He placed his hand on the stair rail but then he felt woozy. All the color drained from the room and was replaced with black and white.

_There was someone at the top of the stairs. He smiled as he walked down them slowly._

_"So have you thought about what I have asked you?" He said in a calm voice. Naruto felt his face heat up as the man cupped his face. For some reason his face was blurry and he couldn't make out his features. But his voice, it sounded exactly like Sasuke's..._

_"I didn't have to think about it, I love you and I always will." He heard himself say only his voice was much higher in pitch...like he was a girl or something. The man handed over a necklace. The blue crystal at the bottom shined in the light, making a rainbow on the floor. He hugged the man._

_"I love you too Ara-"_

Naruto's mind came back to reality and he grabbed his head. It was pounding. He climbed up all the stairs and went into his bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some aspirin. When he shut it again there was someone staring back at him in the mirror. He reached out and touched the glass. She touched it too. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue... she even had the same whisker marks on her cheeks. The blonde shook his head and she was gone.

He left the bathroom aspirin in hand. When he got to the stairs everything go fuzzy again.

_He felt a hand on his shoulder. A man who looked a lot like Sasuke stood behind him. He had an unreadable expression on face but his eyes told a much darker tale. So many emotions played in his eyes that Naruto felt himself being sucked in._

"_What are you doing here human?" The man asked folding his arms over his chest. The blonde felt his face heat up as he swallowed a large lump in his throat._

"_You should know very well why I'm here, Itachi-san. I came to see Sasuke." Naruto said. "I heard he was injured greatly."_

_The older man sighed and ushered him through the hallway to his brother's room. He knocked on the door once before sending the blonde inside. Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at his lover. Naruto sat down on the bed next to him. He leaned down and kissed the Uchiha greedily on the lips. Sasuke pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth as he pressed Naruto into the bed. The Uchiha got on top of him and tried to go further but someone cleared their throat._

"_Sasuke, she's only ten, you shouldn't be taking advantage of her like that." The younger Uchiha frowned but got off Naruto anyway._

"_Iruka...you followed me?" Naruto asked feeling his face heat up. He tried to avoid eye contact with him but Sasuke pulled his face back._

"_You're right Iruka, I can wait for her." Sasuke muttered running a hand down his favorite whiskered cheek._

Naruto jumped a little when he realized that he was at the top of his stairs. He took a step back and ran into his room. He threw a blanket over his head, almost like he was hiding. He stayed completely still.

--

_She stood under the old Sakura tree that sat beside a beautiful pond, waiting for her lover. Ever since she was seven and met him for the first time she was in love. The boy she came to love, Uchiha Sasuke, was a demon and was already sixteen, the proper age for him to marry. She recalled her grandmother telling her that when she turned eighteen and an adult by human standards she'd marry Sasuke. She was seventeen now, one more day and she'd be able to marry Sasuke on the first full moon of spring._

_She looked up at the moon, it was nearly midnight, but where was Sasuke?_

_'Itachi must've caught him again... Aw well I best get home before Iruka notices that I am gone again.'_

_She turned to leave, but froze hearing rustling in the bushes around her. She gulped, there were too many to be Sasuke, too large to be foxes or wolves and she knew that Sasuke's fiends would never come near here; this was their master's sacred grounds. She shook her head and decided it would be best to return home now. She walked up the narrow path that lead to the Uchiha Manor, not knowing why she had come this way instead of going home. Something didn't feel quite right._

_She saw that the door was wide open. For some reason she walked into the house. There was blood covering the walls and she felt her heart speed up._

"_SASUKE?!" She screamed running up the stairs._

_She checked all the bed rooms, there were bodies scattered everywhere. But Sasuke's corpse was nowhere to be found. She returned to the stairs and was about to descend when someone grabbed the back of her neck. Someone jerked her forward, causing her to fall. When she reached the bottom she screamed in pain as fire ricocheted through her right arm. She looked to the white bone jutting from her arm. The person who shoved her down the stairs walked slowly, almost taunting her with his presence. He was wearing a black hood over his head so she couldn't see his face at all._

_'Oh Kami-sama if you can hear me, please I beg of you protect me!' She thought looking up the stairs at her assailant._

_The panic began to build in her chest and she got to her knees, trying to crawl away. Her attacker let out a sinister cackle and grabbed her ankle dragging her up the stairs. She tried to grab the railing with her left hand but it was slicked with blood and sweat so her hand slipped. She was dragged up the stairs and dug her nails into the wood of the floor, trying to stop whatever was going to happen. The only thing that it did was crack and split them._

_She was haphazardly thrown into a room. She landed on her right arm and screamed in blinding pain as the bone was shoved partially back into the skin. The man removed his hood. She was faced with deadly yellow eyes. The eyes of the most powerful Snake demon in all of Konoha, Orochimaru. He smirked as he snapped his fingers. Sasuke was carried in by four men, one holding each of his limbs. They threw him into a wall. She was so preoccupied with Sasuke that she hadn't felt the snakes binding her wrists together. Snakes also bound Sasuke. They hissed before biting the demon, using their venom to weaken him. Sasuke looked over at his lover, fear gracing his features._

_"Arashi!! Arashi!! Run away now!!"_

"_Aw it's far too late for that." Orochimaru said with a shrug._

_She felt a snake bite down on her wrist. She winced in pain but she screamed when the venom entered her blood. The snake demon let of a laugh of amusement. He walked over to her and ripped the necklace from her neck. He held it in his hand and dangled it in front of her face like he was dangling a treat in front of a puppy._

_"Orochimaru! Let her go!! She has nothing to do with this!!"_

_The snake hissed and snarled at the human child and a snake wrapped about her throat squeezing tightly as she gasped, eyes wide and her mouth opened as she tried to breathe._

_"You are in position to lecture me Uchiha... Marry me and I'll leave her alone." The snake hissed out letting his robes fall to the floor and position his endowment in front of the gasping girl's mouth._

_"NO!!" Sasuke cried out as Orochimaru grinned insanely before thrusting in._

_Arashi shut her eyes trying to spit the flesh out and tried to resist, but if she fought the snake would strangle her, she coughed and gagged and cried, trying to get free, but the snake demon thrust into her mouth in wanton lust._

_"STOP!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Sasuke cried out, fighting against his restraints._

_"Marry me!!" Orochimaru grunted out before letting out a high hiss as he sprayed his seeds on his captive's face._

_"Never!! Let her go!!"_

_The snake ignored him and motioned for a few guards that where stripped bare and staring hungrily at the human female virgin in front of them. Orochimaru ripped off the thin cloth of Arashi's dress. She tried to cover herself up but found that she was failing for the men's gazes only grew even more lustful._

_"Sit there and enjoy the show... see how much of a slut your precious Arashi is..."_

_Sasuke could not stop the tears that fell from his eyes, a large burly man shooed the snakes away and they did as he wished before he flipped the struggling blonde onto all fours over a thin man and the third rested on his knees before the blonde's face. All three thrust into her at once, two into her once pure entrances the third in her mouth. She screamed and cried, causing the man in his mouth to roar and cum on her face._

_They all began to fuck her, clawing at her flesh, spanking and hitting her. They came many times, switching positions and mistreating the girl until he was barely breathing. Sasuke shook his head, he could no longer speak nor cry; he just watched in horror as his beloved Arashi was raped continuously in front of him. When they were sated, they kicked and beat her until she was unable to move._

_That was when Orochimaru stood up; he smirked as he turned to his assistant._

_"Kabuto, begin the curse seal while I dispose of this harlot." The man nodded and laid out a scroll on the floor where a symbol and runes stood in neat chalk and began chanting as Orochimaru brought the blonde girl's body to the circle and dropped her there, his snakes wrapping tightly around her wrists and he thrust into the child who screamed louder than she had ever before._

_Sasuke struggled, cursed, and screamed; he wanted to so desperately save his lover but the damned snake was too strong, he was being pulled into the scroll, he tried to claw at the ground, he need someone to help them!_

_"Arashi!! Arashi!!!" Only his hand stuck out of the scroll now. Arashi reached out for it but Orochimaru grabbed her hand as he came into her._

_She screamed and managed to flip the snake man off of her. She somehow got to her feet and ran. The snakes on her wrists continued to bit her, filling her with their venom. She was so close to the door. There was a loud crack that sounded like thunder. She stopped a few feet from the door, touching her chest. Blood poured out of the wound. She fell to her knees. Orochimaru came up behind her and snapped her neck. She landed on her side and could see everyone as she slowly suffocated._

"_Hurry and get this placed cleaned up. I don't want to be able to see a speck of blood. And remember to burn all the bodies." Orochimaru yelled._

_The last moments before her death, she looked at the men who killed him: the snake, a man with grey hair and glasses, a man in bandages, one with holes in his hands and then, him, the one that got the most pleasure out of this, this one had snow white hair and dark eyes, she burned their faces into her memory so if and when she was reincarnated she'd be able to get revenge and save Sasuke. But she quickly was brought back to the snake's glowing yellow eyes, so cold and cruel._

"_Foolish girl, you thought you could steal Sasuke from me? Well because of you his clan is dead and because of you he is now trapped for all eternity. And don't think that you will be able to save. For every time you are reincarnated, I will kill you before you become a threat… But rest assured that I will take very good care of Sasuke if and when he's set free…" Orochimaru laughed in her face as his fist closed around her throat._

_She tried to scream, speak, anything but all she could feel was his fist tightening around her throat. And then nothing; there was nothing but ice as she felt the grim reapers kiss and her soul leave her body._

--

Naruto screamed and shot up in bed. He felt arms wrap around his body, shushing him. He struggled against the person, tears streaming from his eyes. He was shoved against his bed, which only made him struggle more. But he ceased all movement when he was faced with Sasuke's red piercing eyes. The Uchiha looked confused and worried.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke. It was all so terrible." Naruto repeated a few time as more tears fell. Sasuke kissed them away, nuzzling his blonde. He kissed his forehead and rocked him.

"Shh...It's ok I'm here." He pets the blonde's hair, trying to get calm him.

Naruto sobbed and looked up at Sasuke. The Uchiha brought his lips close and they met for a brief moment before Sasuke pulled back. He sat up and pulled the blonde into his chest. Sasuke began to hum as he rubbed soothing circles into Naruto's back. The blonde had stopped crying but loved the warmth of Sasuke's body. He rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Naruto, where did you get that necklace?" Sasuke asked clearing the silence. The blonde grabbed the crystal and brought it to his face. The light of the moon shined through it and made a small rainbow on the floor. The blonde shrugged.

"My father gave it to me about a month before he died. I have no idea where he got it; he liked to keep things from me...Even on his death bed."

Sasuke decided not to press any farther. But that was his fiancé's necklace, which meant Naruto was her reincarnation. The blonde kissed Sasuke and the Uchiha pressed his tongue against his blonde's lips. Naruto opened his mouth without hesitation. He pressed Naruto down against his bed, deepening the kiss. His tongue caressed every part of his lover's mouth before wrapping around Naruto's tongue in a very dominating way. Naruto broke the kiss for air. Sasuke kissed down the blonde's jaw-line and neck. He bit down softly making the blonde shudder. He alternated between sucking and biting, leaving love marks scattered around his neck.

The Uchiha stopped and laid his head down on Naruto's chest. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body wishing that this moment would never end. They stayed like that until the clock struck one. Naruto began to cry softly again, he wanted Sasuke back.

--

Kyuubi and his Kittens returned home a little later. Kyuubi took his human form immediately. The air in the house was thick with the smell of blood…

"Change you two… It's begun…" His kittens stood in their human forms and watched in horrified awe as the house itself remembered the tragedy that took place here.

They watched the ghosts of the Uchihas fill the house for a party, little ones running about laughing and having fun. They were preparing for the bride's coming of age. When she turned eighteen they were going to bath her to purify her body and prepare her for her wedding with Sasuke which was very different than a human's wedding. Aki looked about the halls as Hitomi ran upstairs where she saw Sasuke trying to sneak out of the house, but his father caught hold of him telling him that he was to stay and enjoy the party and that he'd see his bride soon.

Aki screamed into her hands in terror as she saw the first wave. It was in the rooms at the end of the hall where the children and babies were kept while the adults prepared for the party. She watched in horror as a man in bandages grabbed one baby after another and crushed their heads in his hands like they were grapes. When the older children tried to fight back, he ripped off his bandages to reveal his grotesque chimera form and began to slaughter and eat the children.

Kyuubi said nothing as he walked through the party where the adults where being slain by Orochimaru and his assistant, Kabuto. He glared at the young grey haired demon as he took the pleasure of raping and killing Sasuke's mother. He looked up the stairs where Hitomi came running to him, tears in her eyes as she having witnessed the death of the others upstairs and Sasuke's torture. She and Aki buried their heads into his chest sobbing it was horrible oh so very horrible!!

"It's almost over… Look, there's Arashi…" They both looked up at the girl their father had been assigned to protect after her wedding, but that never came. They watched her go up the stairs and cry out silently, most likely for Sasuke. Then moments later saw get shoved down the stairs before being dragged back up. Aki and Hitomi made to follow, but Kyuubi pulled them back and shook his head.

But before they could ask why they heard it. They heard Arashi's screams and Sasuke's they could hear the pain and desperation; it was hours before they stopped and chanting could be heard. Then the screams started up again, this time they were louder as Sasuke's voice vanished. The air was thicker now with the scent of blood and then they jumped hearing the gunfire. A few moments later Orochimaru left with his men, laughing as he held the necklace in his hands. As soon as they stepped out of the house; everything went back to normal.

The walls were their vibrant autumn colors, the air smelt of fresh pine like always and not a single drop of blood stained anything.

"This was the tragedy… every year on the eve of Naruto's birthday that horrible memory is relived… A few years after this night, the remaining family members of his family had come to the house searching for everyone, but found no one. They looked high and they looked low, but no one was found. That was when I first appeared. I told them that I was the demon that the Uchihas invoked to protect the bride from then on, but that everyone minus Sasuke was killed. I told them about the necklace and the scroll. They asked me how I knew and I told them to ask the one they call Kami."

"Is that why you are so protective Naru-nii?" Hitomi asked her big red eyes watering with tears.

"Yes… Naruto's caretaker, Iruka wasn't always a good man. He used to be a master thief and he risked his life to break into Orochimaru's castle and to steal back the necklace and the scroll. By the time Orochimaru noticed they were missing, the music box I had tried to prevent Naruto from opening, was made but the surviving members of older generation. They placed inside of it both the scroll and a detailed record of that night. As well as something very dear to us…"

"Mama's remains…" Aki breathed as Kyuubi nodded.

"Yes... In order to bind a demon to a human, the mate of said demon must give their life for the human and their remains used to wash and purify the human before they could marry a demon. This in turn allows the human to live as long as their mate as well as a few other beneficial factors… The music box is designed to have the crystal fit into a slot like a key and after winding it and listening to the haunting lullaby, the box will open."

"But Naru-nii doesn't know that!"

"That's why we need to protect him. Kabuto's going to try and kill him and we need to help Sasuke and Naruto break this curse before anymore damage can be done. Tomorrow when Naruto takes us to the kennel, we'll come back but in human form and we'll stay here to make sure Kabuto doesn't interfere." They both nodded.

"But papa, what about Hinata-chan? We've never been naughty with her before!!" Hitomi pointed out.

"Hinata and her cousin know about us. Why do you think she can take care of us so well? And Akamaru! He's one of Sasuke's fiends reincarnated not to mention his owner is also a fiend." Kyuubi pointed out both his kittens were highly confused with the rising details.

"So all this is because Oro-dumbass was jealous? And he killed an entire clan just to get to someone who was in love with another! And now that it's been about 200 to 300 years, you're saying that Naru-nii is in danger!? And unless they break the curse, they can't be happy together!?"

"Basically… though you are missing several details, but even those I do not know. Only Jiraiya ever figured out how to break the curse on the scroll even if he couldn't find Naruto's previous reincarnations because Orochimaru had slain them all before they changed the family name. If Naruto can decipher his codes and figure out how to break the curse then all we have to do is bath him in your mother's remains and have Sasuke mate him otherwise Orochimaru will definitely kill Naruto this time around and since there are no other Uzumakis besides his aunt and cousin, that's it. This Sasuke's last chance with his lover or he'll have no choice but to go to Orochimaru!" They paled. Time was running out and it was running out fast!!!  
-----------

**Me: One word, intense.****  
Alrye: We raped him....****  
Me: Shhh...I know it hurts now but next time leave the raping to me, you shall be a pure child in all of this.  
Naruto: Sasuke I'm sad...  
Sasuke: Yeah...this was super depressing.  
Me: This was Hitoko-Sama  
Alrye: this was -sobs- your master.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Jiraiya stood on a rock, his writing brush in the air. He swung his head so his long white hair would move without the assistance of the wind. On the wind there was the giggling of the more tender of the species. Women. The perverted man jumped behind a bush, pulling his companion down with him. The ladies passed laughing about something like shoes, Jiraiya couldn't tell all he knew was that they were fine. He scribbled down some " research" and blew on it to make sure it dried before rolling up his scroll. He reappeared on his rock and let out a laugh of good spirits. His companion seemed much less amused.

" Zaku! Come have a laugh of triumph with me, we don't even have to look for the research it comes to us!" Jiraiya laughed.

" You do know that you are a very strange man, right?" Zaku said as the pervert jumped from his rock. He landed next to his companion giving him a pat on the back. It almost knocked Zaku forward. Jiraiya smiled as he head the opposite direction of the ladies. He was headed into town. Zaku reluctantly followed. He may not have liked it but Jiraiya was his only companion on this journey.

" I'm going to town for more important research, would you like to-" Jiraiya was cut off mid sentence by hand. A hand, the pervert noticed, with a hole in the palm.

" Count me out of whatever 'important research' you have to do. I'll check us into a hotel and that's all." Zaku said emphasizing his point by using his fingers as quotation marks. The pervert shrugged and they headed their separate ways.

' I thought the mass Uchiha disappearance was important…' Jiraiya thought as he walked down a narrow path. He was entering the darker part of the town. Where the drunks and the gamblers who were knee deep in debt came to sleep. He stepped over a bum carefully, trying not to get any germs on him. The pervert felt eyes on him. He turned to see a gypsy leaning in a doorway. Her hair was copper bronze, it was choppy but long. A very traditional black kimono loosely hung from her frame, like she was far too skinny to fill it properly. Jiraiya couldn't help but notice how her breasts almost hung out. But what was most memorable about her was those piercing purple eyes. She beckoned to him with a single curl of her finger. He followed her into a very decrepit building.

The roof dripped water onto Jiraiya's head which kind of freaked him out since it wasn't raining. She pointed to a spot at a table. The table had strange carvings of animals and demons and even things he that were so magnificently beautiful he couldn't even describe them. She took a seat across from him. She pulled her tobacco pipe out of her mouth, releasing the smoke into the air.

" So you must be the one who sent the lovely frog to me." She said pulling out a frog that had been stabbed repeatedly and then skinned. " He made a lovely potion."

She let out a high pitched laugh that was deafening. The pervert resisted the intense urge to grab his ears and prevent the sound from piercing through his ear drum. She stopped and smiled at the man before her. She got up from the table and walked into a room that had beads for a door. The swish and clack of the glass beads on the wall signaled her return. She held a bowl in her hands. The gypsy placed it in the middle of the table and she sliced her hand with a crooked blade. The blood dripped into the blackness of the bowl. Steam arose. Jiraiya leaned closer to see into it but was pushed away in time for an explosion of fire. The bowl began to steam once more.

" What is it that you desire to know Jiraiya?" She said clearing the smoke with her hand. " With my magic on you can see anything you like. All you have to do is think of the event and place your face inside."

Jiraiya thought about the Uchiha disappearance. He placed his face into the unknown substance. His thoughts instantly changed to breakfast and it showed the memory of him eating with Zaku. He mentally cursed and removed his face.

" Can I have a do over?" The woman looked shocked. She knocked the bowl aside with her arm. She intertwined her fingers and rested her elbows on the table. She looked over her fingers at the man in front of her.

" There are no do overs in magic." She replied. " But perhaps I can supply you with the information you desire."

She leaned back in her chair and looked at Jiraiya with half lidded eyes. The gypsy was obviously annoyed not to mention bored. The pervert hesitated for a moment, almost forming the question in his head. She eyed him suspiciously.

" How much do you know about the mass Uchiha disappearance?" Her eyes widened and she stood up from her chair in a rush. Jiraiya followed her. She almost ran into the backroom. She pulled a book from the shelf and threw it down onto a table. She also pulled out a box. The gypsy blew the dust off of it. She placed it on top of the book.

" I've been waiting for this day." She said flipping through her book. " The day someone would mention the curse that lives in that house. The suffering that took place. I've got it all here. I remember that day because I could feel the disturbance. The magic being used was that of a powerful demon named Orochimaru. Here take a look."

She flipped the book over and pushed it towards Jiraiya. The perverted man picked up the book and began to read. His eyes widened at every word that was written. After a few moments he put the book back down. His stomach turned slightly. The gypsy ran a hand down the box.

" This box contains Sasuke's scroll. A man named Iruka came to me one day with a scroll and a jewel. The very jewel that belonged to Sasuke's bride-to-be. He requested that I make a box that can only be opened by that jewel. Of course he took the jewel with him once I had finished. But there is a way to get Sasuke's scroll out. The reincarnation of Arashi will be able to open the compartment."

She handed the box over to Jiraiya. The perverted man took it and place it inside his traveling sack.

" Oh and one more thing…be wary of the company you keep."

Jiraiya bowed the wise woman before he left the shop. She stood in the doorway reloading her pipe with tobacco. A tall slender man walked down the path. The hairs on the gypsy's body stood on edge.

" Hello gypsy I've heard you have a music box I wish to procure." The snake like man said with a sinister smile. The gypsy kept her face blank and allowed the man in.

" I have it in the back so if you would please follow me." Before Orochimaru followed her into the room. She snapped once. The entire backroom fell into chaos. She gasped. " I've been robbed."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the gypsy by the throat. She struggled and was dropped onto ground.

" Where is the music box?!" He screamed. She panicked and tried to run out of her shop. Orochimaru ran after her and pulled her back by her hair. He threw her onto a table, breaking it in half. She moaned in pain as splinters of wood dug into her back. He was on top of her in a moment. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her to face him. She spit in his eyes.

" You will never have Sasuke! I've given the box to a man I know will find Arashi's reincarnation. You will never achieve you goal!"

Orochimaru smirked and grabbed her crooked knife. Her eyes widened in shock. She put her arms up to protect her but it was far to late.

---

Jiraiya heard the gypsy's screams from the main road. He rushed back to find her. She had been gutted and decapitated. Her head was stuck onto her own knife. The pervert swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. On the walls someone had written in her blood. ' I'll find Arashi before you.'

Jiraiya thought of the massacre. Orochimaru's name had been written all over this incident. He quickly left the building.

When he returned to the hotel he sat down on his bed and began writing. He knew that if he coded it just right he would be able to conceal the details of the massacre in his books.

When Zaku woke up the next morning he found a note from Jiraiya explaining his absence. He shrugged it off and went back to sleep. The pervert would show up eventually.  
--

Jiraiya walked into the Uchiha manor and took a deep breath through his nose, almost expecting the smell of blood. He stared at the wall, there was no trace of anything. It was like the massacre never even happened. But Jiraiya knew better than that. He explored the house and ended outside of the study. The door was locked so he had to kick it in. Once inside he found burned remains, bones, tattered clothing...He understood why the door was locked. He stepped over the bones and made room for all of his books on the shelf. He pulled a book off the shelf and it crumbled in his hand because of how badly it had been scorched.

He had to leave that place. Jiraiya walked into the kitchen and took a few good deep breaths. The bones in the study almost seemed to be mocking him. Mocking him with their presence and the fact that they belonged to innocent people. He shuddered for a moment but regained his composure. He would remain here the entire night.

' If what that gypsy's book had correct information about the night of the massacre then the house would remember the event. And today is the anniversary.'

He stared at the walls and reached out his hand, touching the paint.

" What can you tell me?" Jiraiya asked. There was no response, but what had he been expecting?

Jiraiya, after completing his books and hiding them and the box, spent the rest of the day, cleaning up and properly burying the ashes in the garden, His mother had told him that the ashes of a loved one made the best fertilizer and produced the best flowers, these flowers would represent their loved ones as they were in life. He sighed, it was heart wrenching to do this but he believed his mother and even had a lovely rose bush back home that grew from his mothers ashes, maybe these people's ashes would make a garden worthy of a bride-to-be.

By the time he had finished his work, he had buried and watered the grounds, even cleaned up some of the house. He was sitting on an arm chair looking into the fire place when at midnight an old grandfather clock sitting in the corner of the room chimed midnight, the fire place blazed as the house moaned and groaned, before orbs of light floated into the house, giggling and chatting away.

He stood up shocked as they began to form people, not demons!! But they were so jovial that he didn't worry. He hurried down the halls seeing servants and family members all chattering away as they decorated the ballroom for the wedding reception. He found a room full of children at play and when he went upstairs he saw a young man about to jump out the window.

"Wait!! Do--!?" He froze when a deeper voice shouted at the boy who froze and stared in wide-eyed fear of the ghostly male standing beside him. They spoke, the man was obviously the father and this young man, this demon, was Sauske. He must have been in his twenties by the look of it.

They argued about seeing Arashi and then they jumped hearing screams, Jiraiya ran down the stairs and froze it was happening the massacre was going on before his eyes, he ran everywhere, his eyes wide as he watched the Uchihas one by one slaughtered like lambs by wolves. He closed his eyes trying to block it out, the screams of women and children, the angered yells of males trying to defend their families.

He cried seeing a woman who looked so much like Sasuke being raped and then killed. A taller and older version of him trying to fight a man in a cloak who hissed like a snake. But hearing Sasuke's screams he ran back up stairs and saw them torturing him and then silence. Thinking it was over he turned to the stairs in time to see a young girl, a lovely little thing just barely eighteen. Her sun spun golden hair, her wide sky blue eyes, the slender and well portioned body and ample chest. She was indeed stunning. A lovely flower. He reached his hand out to touch her, shocked feeling the warmth of her skin, when all it was a spirit trapped in this haunting cycle.

He followed her and gasped in horror as she was shoved down the stairs, he feared she had broken her neck, but when the man began to drag her back up the stairs and she tried to stop him he worried even more, he followed them into a bedroom and Sasuke was brought in a few moments later. What he saw next made him truly ill, his skin was whiter than his hair, his eyes sunk in with dread as he felt all the strength level watching as Sasuke was forced to what his beloved be raped before him, unable to save her.

He looked at the snake man as he began to rape her, as another man in a cloak, the hood removed to reveal glasses, dark eyes and white hair. He was chanting and watching in sick pleasure as Sasuke clawed at the floors, trying to avoid being put in his prison as he and Arashi reached for one another only for Orochimaru to grab her and cum. She shoved him off and tried to run put was shot and had her neck snapped. He watched her die, as she stared at the men who did it.

Orochimaru, the man with glasses, a man in bandage, another grey haired man, and ZAKU?!

He stared as the orbs of lights took their small forms and began to vanish. He stood in the room a moment more, his mind racing as his heart felt so numb he was sure it stopped beating. Zaku- no, he couldn't...this was more than eighty years ago!! But that was definitely Zaku. He stood up and began to leave when a woman's scream from out front reached his ears. He ran out to see what was wrong and hid behind a tree as Zaku caught her snapping her neck. The crunching of pop and the cracking of vertabrates made Jiraiya want to vomit, but then he heard the screams of a baby.

"I know you are there, Pervert. Come on out..." Jiraiya slowly made his way out, his hands poised in a symbol one would use as surrender (more like the shadow clone jutsu).

"Zaku, why did you kill her? Have you been following me around this entire time!?"

"Nah, you're just an old fool I followed about for entertainment, I was actually traveling from town to town to kill any and all blonde haired babies. Can't risk that slut coming back from the grave..."

"Slut? But that's a baby you are holding upside down!? She's defenseless! What has she down to you!?"

"See these holes in my hands? Well that bitch Arashi fought back and she did this to my hands with a tattooing needle." He held up his hands that had been pierced through and he smirked. "But Kabuto was able to modify my injuries... Just watch."

With that he grabbed the baby by the throat and held his hand up to her belly. she screamed and cried before he smirked, a high pitched sound shattered the screams as the baby burst into something Jiraiya rather not describe. He backed up from Zaku and then ran into the house, but when he got in he was faced with the man with glasses.

"Hello Jiraiya... Goodbye Jiraiya." He didn't have the time to scream the last thing he saw was a hideous snake striking...

Orochimaru walked out of the house, cursing with frustration. He tossed Zaku to the ground and jumped on top of his lackey. He took a deep breath before stabbing him repeatedly. The man with glasses pulled his master off and noticed that Zaku had been killed very easily.

" What was that for?!" He yelled at his master. His katana swung dangerously close to his face and he fell to his knees.

" That damn pervert hid the box! I can't find it anywhere!" Orochimaru said re-sheathing his katana. " If Zaku had followed him more closely instead of sleeping, we would have known where it was hidden. He deserved to die."

The man with glasses got to his feet and nodded. There was no use in fighting his master, any argument would be rendered useless.

---

**THE PLOT SHE THICKENS!! Like Hitoko-sama during the winter months...damn candy**

**Me: Uhhhhhh.....  
Naruto: What's wrong with you?  
Me: HSPE  
Naruto: Is that some kind of new disease?  
Alrye: No. Its the high school proficiency exam  
Me: Jeez Naruto, Alrye hasn't been in high school for two years and she knows the acronym. This was Hitoko-sama  
Alrye: AND THIS WAS YOUR MASTER!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kabuto was bowing before Orochimaru as said snake demon paced. Things were not working to his liking; for far too long he had been searching for Sasuke and now that he was within his grasp Fate decided to snatch it back at the last second, like child tormenting starving dog with a juicy bone.

"That damn human is the cause of this!! He set Sasuke free and now that we are this close, we can't do anything!! DOSU!!!"

A second man appeared covered in bandages, only his right eye was visible and be bowed to his master.

"You called, Master Orochimaru?"

"I want you to go to this... Naruto's house and I want you to kill him and bring me Sasuke's scroll!! And while you are at it, grab that box!! I'm sure that it maybe of use to us once Sasuke's agreed to be mine..."

"Yes sir." Dosu left and Kabuto looked up at Orochimaru with a pout.

"Don't give me that look! It's been nearly two months since I first sent you to go retrieve Sasuke and you let yourself get beat by a bunch of flea-bitten, mangy cats!!"

"Those are no ordinary cats, Orochimaru-sama! I ran a few blood tests on myself to find out why I was so sick and dull all the time!! Yes I am allergic to cats, but also cat related to beasts as well and my allergies only get as bad as they did when I am near demon cats!! Those are no ordinary cats and I have a feeling that they are there to protect that human, Naruto-kun. I have a small theory that you may or may not like..."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Recall when Zaku brought us Iruka and we tortured him to death and he would not, not even affter we cut off all his limps did he tell us where Arashi's reincarnation was?"

"Yes?"

"Well I believe that the family changed their name to avoid being found out, but luckily reincarnation works in a funny way. If you were to be killed now, when you are reborn, you will look excatly the same, regardless if you are male or even female. And I must admit, I too was in love with Arashi when she was alive, but I'm deeply attracted to Naruto-kun... Are following?"

"Are you tellimg me that, that miserable human is that bitch's reincarnation!?" Orochimaru screamed in rage.

"It is only a theory. The only way to be sure is to get that box, but without the key it's useless. Only Arashi's reincarnation can open it and instead of killing the reincarnation this time, let's keep him alive, as a means to keep Sasuke-kun undercontrol. Recall when you tried to bed him after you killed his beloved?"

"How can I forget, I have only half of what it use to be..." Orochimaru snarled out and Kabuto had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. Oh indeed, it was so funny to see his proud master have half his dick bitten right off and spat back at him. In a fit of rage he sealed Sasuke's scroll and threw it at the wall and left it there when it was stolen later on.

"Fine, we'll keep the bitch alive this time, but if he still rebells, then they both can rot in hell, but I'll make sure that Sasuke's sealed back into his scroll and haunted for the rest of his miserble existances with living nightmares of Arashi dying over and over again before his eyes no matter what he does she'll continue to die and it'll drive him into insanity and once he's insane we'll put him out of his misery..." Orochimaru purred as Kabuto nodded and headed to his room. He was going to get his wish, to have Arashi's reincarnation screaming beneath him as he took him over and over again and Sasuke could do nothing without endangering the one he loves' life...

--

Naruto groaned the next morning hearing the door bell ring; he had taken his cats to the Vets and left them with Hinata for about two weeks since his next set of house guests had some serious issues with cats and he figured Kabuto would like two cat free weeks, one at home and one back on the job. He stood up and pulled on his bathrobe before he hurried down the stairs and to the door.

"Coming!! Sorry for making you wait!!" He said once he opened the door.

Standing before him was a handsome man with long red hair and reddish brown eyes. on either side of him were two girls. One had black hair with a red streak down the middle of her head and red bangs. Her eyes were also reddish-brown. The other girl had hair as red as the autumn leaves and she had stripe like birthmarks on the visible parts of her body and random spots of black in her hair, much like the other two she had reddish-brown eyes. They were all pale and looked very pleasant.

"Not at all, forgive us for coming so early without calling you to warn you... May we come in?"

"Of course! please come in; If I recall you are Kazuma-san yes? And these must be your daughters, Hikoto and Rye." The girls giggled and blushed and Kazuma mocked-glared at him.

"Hey, you can look, but don't touch."

"I would never!! I am a twenty year old man!!" Naruto cried out with a dramatic pose making the three of them laugh harder. He smiled and told them to make themselves comfortable while he got dressed and then to make them breakfest.

Once Naruto was out of the room, Kyuubi looked to his girls as they sat on the sofas.

"Well this'll be easy he's as goofy as he is when it was only the four of us with us being cats."

"Though this time we can actually talk to him and maybe after we help him and Sasuke get together; maybe we can remain in our human forms." Aki said as she and Hitomi grinned happily.

"Yes, well I doubt tht Orochimaru will actually leave us alone for a week before Kabuto gets back."

"So eyes open and ears alert?" Hitomi asked as he nodded but said nothing else as Naruto came back down dressed in a plain black dress shirt and a set of blue jeans.

"So sorry for the wait. I just can't start the day without a shower! Now, for today's menu, we'll be having stir-fried veggie strips with grilled beef, scrambled eggs and white rice with your choice of white, wheat and rye bread, no pun intended, and drink: coffee, tea, milk or freshly squeezed orange juice."

"Wow... I bet your cats are fat!!" Hitoko giggled.

"If they were lazy like other house cats, I wouldn't doubt it, but they have a whole mansion to run around in, plus the gardens and orchard out back."

"Wow, and you maintain this all by yourself?"

"I can, but I have a housekeeper to help since I am still in college right now. He's on vacation and won't be back until next week. He's nice, a bit odd, but I'm sure you'll like him. Oh before I forget please be careful wandering around after midnight, the house gets a little... creepy and sometimes it can mess with your head."

"Ohh!! Creepy!!" the girls squealed and Kazuma laughed as Naruto headed into the kitchen to cook. After breakfest Naruto lead them to their rooms and showed them the grounds as well as telling them the rules and to beware of snakes. After lunch Naruto prepared dinner and left it in the fridge before telling them that he was off to work and would be back late, to lock the door at ten spare and to not worry about him.

" So we have the house to ourselves." Hitomi said with a smirk. Kyuubi shook his head at her. No crazy parties while their master was gone. She slunk to the couch and sighed. Aki pounced on her.

" What's eating you?" She asked bouncing on her sister. She pushed Aki off and she landed on the floor next to the couch. Kyuubi tsked his daughter for being so rude to her sister.

" Well Its more like what's not eating me...If only Kabuto was here, I could get a good laugh at his sexual skills."

" Did you really just say that?" Kyuubi roared. " Kabuto is the enemy and you want to sleep with him?! Are you daft?"

" No so much daft as bored. At least he could have provided me with some amount of entertainment." She laughed while she looked at her father. " Besides, you're acting like I wouldn't kill him once I was done."

" Sometimes I wonder about you." Kyuubi said walking up the stairs. His children followed and came just in time to see him plop onto his bed. But just as soon as Kyuubi got comfortable, he sensed an unknown presence.

Hitomi and Aki both hissed when they sensed it. The hair on their necks stood up as they left Kyuubi's room to look down the stairs. A bandaged man was slinking around the kitchen. Hitomi took the lead, walking down the stairs without a single sound. She almost wanted to make a noise so he'd get scared. Scared of her arrival. She turned the corner and leaned back against the doorway. The man looked over at her and jumped slightly.

" Hello stranger." She said as her eyes changed from a brown to bright red. He noted the changed and stared at her more. " What is it you want here?"

" A demon? In this house? It can't be." He said narrowing his eyes.

" Oh its very possible." Kyuubi said appearing behind the bandaged man. " And now I will show you how a demon really fights."

Kyuubi pounced on the man. He dug his claws in deeply so his bandages became stained with blood. The man screamed and managed to elbow Kyuubi in the ribs. He fell back but Hitomi walked into the kitchen, she purred at the man. Walking over she stepped onto his hand with her pointed heels. He pulled his hand back and noticed the chunk still under her shoe.

" Aw did I do that?" She said strutting forward. She pulled her leg back and kicked him roughly in the face. " Daddy, should we leave him alive? Let him tell his master what he's seen? Or should we show no mercy, like he did to the Uchiha?"

Kyuubi got to his feet and walked to his daughter. He purred as he nuzzled her face. She purred back and looked down at the man. She smirked sinisterly at the man.

" My daddy doesn't think you deserve to live. I agree." She said. Duso backed himself up against the counter. Hitomi's leg swung forward and she nicked his throat with the bottom of her heel. He coughed as blood filled his throat, sufficating him. He fell to his knees and that's when Aki came into the kitchen.

She reached out and swipped some of the blood from his throat. Aki licked it off her fingers before pulling out her concealed blade. It shined in the light and then dripped with blood as it sliced through his neck. Kyuubi chuckled as he picked the head off the floor.

" If only we could send this to Orochimaru somehow." Kyuubi muttered. Aki smiled and pulled out a crystal ball.

" I believe this will do," Hitomi purred at her sister with approval. They turned out all the lights in the kitchen and channeled their energy into the crystal. Orochimaru looked into the darkness and only saw three pairs of red eyes.

" Who is this?" He asked, eyes narrowing. He was looking to see any outlines or anything that would give away any details. A head was brought into his line of sight. Duso's head.

" I suggest that if you want your subordinates to live, you'll stop coming after Sasuke." Kyuubi said with a smirk. " If you continue...well we'll find you and you won't be so pretty any more."

" He isn't pretty to begin with." Aki and Hitomi said in unison. He motioned for his children to hush and shut off the crystal.  
-----

Orochimaru stared angrily into his crystal. Naruto did have demons to protect him. And they were quite powerful. Kabuto had been watching with his master and was displeased. He scowled.

" Orochimaru-Sama, allow me to return. I'm much better with demons than anyone else here." Kabuto said bowing to his master. " Besides I have an old score to settle."

The snake-like man smirked at his lackey. He began to laugh. Laugh loudly.  
---

" We need to dispose of the body before the master gets home." Hitomi said licking the stray blood from her fingers. Aki and Kyuubi nodded.

" I'll take the body somewhere, you two stay here and clean up the rest." He said picking up the head and the rest. He walked out the back door and into the backyard. Aki grabbed many paper towels and dropped them onto the puddles of blood. After it was all absorbed, Hitomi looked in the cabinets for bleach. She spilled the bleach on the floor and cleaned up the stains. The smell reminded her of hospitals and other things that were sterilized. After the two were finished you wouldn't have been able to tell there was a murder.

Kyuubi had a different problem. The body couldn't be hidden on the property so he cloaked himself in darkness and ran to the nearest dump. He evaded the guard dogs and managed to clear a spot in which to bury the body. He used some of his magic to dig an eight foot hole and dropped the body inside. He covered the rest with garabage. With any luck, the body wouldn't be discovered until it was completely decomposed.

Once the body was covered and the hole filled amd masked with more garbage, Kyuubi teleported to a public bathroom and cleaned up before he teleported back to the house, by then the kitchen was spotless, and the smeel of bleach had cleared out so hopefully Naruto wouldn't have noticed when he got home to cook. Hitomi was sitting in the den reading one of Jiraiya Icha Icha Paradise books and judging by the dark tint to her cheeks and the disgusted look on her face she was not pleased with it.

"Why are you reading that filth?"

"Because it tells us about what he's found out during his travels around the continent trying to find out about the Uchihas disappearance as well as finding Arashi's reincarnation. Look here...." She made a disgusted sound as she began to read what she had found out.

"Omi sat on in the spring waters, unsure if he should trust the beautiful Lady of the Lake. She promised him many good fortunes as long as he bathed in her lake and took her in his strong embrace. He shuddered as icy water poured over his head. He smelt oils of honey and milk mixed in as the Lady's handmaidens rubbed it into his skin, but he could feel something like ash rub against the flesh.

'What is this you are putting one me?' Omi asked as a servant girl toock care to clean his endowment and his backdoor.

'A special salts that we spirits use to make the bather irrestible to the women of our kind. And tonight you shall embrace her Ladyship, be gentle she is still pure.' The maids warned as they finished.

Omi was dried and dressed before he was taken to the bed chamber of the Lady of the Lake, at the bottom of the Lake. They had given him something to drink that allowed him to breathe underwater. The room was decorated in gossamor sheets and the Lady was dressed in them as well. Omi felt as if he was possessed as he quick ran to the bed and climbed over the Lady. She smiled and opened herself to him...." Kyuubi put his hand on the book and Hitmoi was thankful she didn't have to read anymore.

"If I picked out all the right letters and words correctly: Jiraiya just told us about the bathing ritual of the Uchihas... Aki!! bring me Sasuke's scroll." She told her when she poped her head out of the music room.

Hitomi went and locked the door before sealing off the room, when Aki returned, to prevent anyone from getting in or using magic to spy.

Kyuubi took the scroll and consentrated on bringing the three of them into the scroll...

--

Sasuke stood in his cell like always, gazing into the darkness that he grew accustomed to. He looked at the crystal ball Kyuubi had given him, but he didn't want to spy on Naruto, he had enough to deal with as it is.

'How could he know so much about what happened to me and my family... to Arashi... Damn it, I still love her, but I feel so attracted to Naruto as well, kind of like when Arashi was still a child and I was fifteen... If aniki hadn't come in I'd have taken her right then and there. Every time I'm let out of this scroll I can feel that same urge with Naruto.' He sighed, was this counted as cheating if he fell in love with someone who was not his beloved?

"Good afternoon Uchiha." He jumped and spun around to glare at the three demons on the other side of the cell bars, but relaxed seeing it was Kyuubi and his kittens. "Ugh, this place is too dark and disgusting to be good for you, come let's go to the garden."

Sasuke shielded his eyes as a bright light flashed before him. He as still locked in a cage but he was now sitting at a tea table with the three demons sitting on the other side. He looked around, the sun was setting but bathed the garden they were sitting in a warm light.

"Where are we?"

"The garden on the side of your home. Jiraiya, a novelist who heard of the disappearance of the Uchiha clan, made this from the ashes of your kins' remains. We've seen what had happened that night and it wasn't pretty. Zaku, Duso, Mizuki and Kabuto all slaughtering your family while Orochimaru took sick pleasure in skinning both your father and brother. Kabuto raped and murdered your mother before they did what they did to Arashi." Kyuubi said as Sasuke snarled and punched one of the bars of his cage.

"Yes and we found Jiraiya's journal before he too was killed. He wrote it in code so if Orochimaru ever read them he couldn't figure it out. We have read his books and the notes that Naru-nii wrote. He's trying to help you find Arashi's reincarnation. But we need the Uchiha clan's method of bathing a bride-to-be. How was your kins women going to wash her body in the ashes of our mother?" Aki asked him seriously.

"It's rather complicated. When I was little I watched my mother, aunts and cousins bath my brother's mate. Hm... Do I remember? Can you give me some time to think on this. When I remember I will write it down and give it to you."

Kyuubi nodded, if Sasuke could remember it then it would be less work for them to deal with, but if not, they were screwed. Kyuubi changed the scenery back to the dark cell and Sasuke nodded his head before they left him alone.

'How did they bath Kimi again?' He walked over to the cot and laid down on it, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander...

--

Kyuubi and his kittens stood in their places back in the real world. They removed the seals and unlocked the door before they put Sasuke's scroll back where it had been before leaving Naruto's bedroom. Hitomi and Aki took to the library as Kyuubi attacked the study looking for anything else written by Jiraiya that may tell them about the bathing ritual. After all they were being tied to the Uchihas not the Uchihas being bind to the Kitsunes.

"Please remember that Naruto is the one you are looking for, Sasuke. Or you'll lose him permanently this time." Kyuubi sighed as he looked over the note Naruto had written and then his eyes shot wide.

"HITOMI!!! AKI COME HERE!!!!"  
-------

**OMG WHAT COULD KYUUBI WANT TO TELL AKI AND HITOMI!? Find out next time.**

**Naruto: What is it?!  
Me: Don't feel bad Naruto, Rye hasn't told me either.  
Naruto: What?! How has she not told you?  
Me: I know, i'm supposed to write the next chapter...silly Rye. This was Hitoko-Sama!  
Rye: AND THIS WAS YOUR MASTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Kyuubi set to work right away. Before the sun was even risen in the sky, he was awake, ready to put his plan into action. Hitomi and Aki were also very excited, that note had really made all the difference. They had been preparing all night and into the wee hours of the morning. They hid the items under Hitomi's bed, waiting for the perfect moment. Kyuubi knocked on his daughter's door in a secret pattern only she and her sister would know. The door opened wide. Hitomi was sprawled across her bed, in only her delicates. Kyuubi shook his head at her.

" What are doing?" He asked throwing clothes at her. She hissed a little as she rolled over. The clothes were cold against her heated skin. " Get up, we have much work to do while the master is away again. You've been sleeping the day away. He's already gone."

Hitomi yawned and stretched like a kitten. She purred at her father as he scratched behind her ear. She was more tempted to actually get out of bed now. She pulled the throw black tank top over her chest and stared down at the pants. She sighed and pulled them up her legs before getting up to button them. Clothes were such a hassle. Aki had appeared in the door way, smiling at her sister.

She pounced happily onto her sister's back. Hitomi nuzzled her sister before dropping onto her knees. She reached under her bed and pulled out a small cauldron. She tossed it and Kyuubi scrambled to catch it before it hit something breakable.. She flattened herself a little more and pulled out a medium sized box. Hitomi handed it to Aki. Then she was back on her feet. A large smile was on her face and the good mood was infectious.

They all walked down the stairs slowly, just to make sure there were no mishaps. Hitomi took the cauldron from her father and set it on the stove. Kyuubi shook his head and took the cauldron. He opened the back door and walked out into the yard. His children followed. He set up a quick fire and set the cauldron on top. He looked back at Hitomi and she giggled as she rubbed the back of her head.

" We only need one more thing. I'm going to get it. Now when you're preparing this be careful! I don't need one of you getting injured or ruining all our hard work." Kyuubi said sternly. He stared at his children and they both nodded at their father. " I'll be right back."

And with that Kyuubi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hitomi sniffed and pulled the note out of her pocket. She unfolded it and looked down the list of steps. Aki pulled the scroll out of her sleeve and set it into the bottom of the cauldron. Hitomi pulled the top off the box and pulled out red roses. She began plucking off all of the petals and tossing the unneeded stems on the ground. Kyuubi reappeared whites roses in his hand. Hitomi had began to crush the petals and when they had become pulpy tossed it into the cauldron over the scroll. She repeated the process with the white ones.

Aki was pulling green bottles out of the box and lining them up. She also pulled out the freshest smelling herbs. Hitomi looked at the note again as her sister approached the cauldron.

" Ok I'm going to get you something to measure with." Hitomi said turning towards the kitchen. Kyuubi grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back to where she was standing

" No need. I've already pre-measured everything."

" Oh I see. Then add in the half cup of lavender oil and the two and a half cups of mint tea." Aki poured it in. She purred at the delicious smell. " Ok now add the cup of mint and sage. It needs to be crushed first though."

Aki nodded happily as she did as she was told. Adding it to the mix, Aki looked back at Hitomi. She shrugged.

" We don't have any or Naruto's blood or tears. But there is supposed to be a two hour waiting period…that shouldn't be enough time." Kyuubi laughed a little. Hitomi raised her eyebrow at him.

" Master gets home soon. Haven't you noticed the sun is going down?" Aki chimed in.

" So I slept the day away?! Does that mean I missed breakfast and lunch?! Man that blows!" Kyuubi and Aki laughed at Hitomi, who huffed and started to pout like a child. The three of them entered the house just in time to hear the door slam. Naruto yawned and walked into the kitchen. Kyuubi and his children smiled at their blonde master, who was eyeing them.

" Couldn't wait for me to get home and cook for you I see." Naruto said with a foxy grin. Hitomi rubbed her stomach and laughed.

" Well I did miss two very important meals…that no one woke me up for." She said glaring daggers at her family. Aki stuck her tongue out at her sister while Kyuubi just sat there rolling his eyes. Naruto laughed a little and looked into the fridge for something to cook. " May I help you cook today?"

" Sure! I do love having help. What does everyone want?"

" Fish." Was the unanimous reply.

---

Hitomi took the cooked rice and placed it in a bowl need to the seaweed wraps on the counter. She smell the disgusting green stuff and made a face. Hopefully the fish would mask the horrible flavor. Naruto pulled out his sashimi knife and set his hand gently on a piece of tuna he was about to cut. Hitomi swallowed as she watched the sharp knife easily cut through the fish.

' Forgive me master.' She thought as she bumped into the blonde. The smell of blood filled Hitomi's nose and she knew the deed had been done. She stared at the gash on her master's finger. She resisted the urge to lick the blood, healing his wound. Hitomi gasped and grabbed the blonde's hand.

" I'm so sorry! Hurry lets get to the bathroom." She said holding her hand under Naruto's dripping finger. She smirked to herself slightly as Aki and Kyuubi saw them walking up the stairs. Naruto placed his finger under the running faucet. Hitomi pulled a vile from her sleeve and let the collected blood drip into it. She smirked as she pulled it back up into her sleeve.

After clearing the blood from her hands she reached under the sink. She pulled out disinfectants as well as bandages. She had Naruto sit on the toilet while she held a blue hand towel around his finger to stop the blood. After a few minutes there were only a few drops of blood. Hitomi had dabbed a Q-tip with the disinfectant and was rubbing it gently on the wound.

" Thanks…" The blonde mumbled as she started to wrap his finger. She scoffed and looked up at her master.

" For almost killing you! You don't thank people for doing that!" Naruto smiled as he pulled his hand back. Blood was already starting to soak through the bandage. It would have to be replaced regularly for the first day.

When they returned downstairs they saw that Kyuubi had become impatient and had finished making dinner. Knocking on the door ripped everyone out of conversation. Naruto got up to open it.

" SURPRISE!" The Fab five yelled as they pushed into Naruto's house. The blonde started to hug everyone. But was even more excited to see Tsunade, Shizune, Gaara, and Neji. But it was startling because they weren't making out!

" We all felt so bad for leaving you on your birthday that we just wanted to make it up to you tonight." Kiba said wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulder. " I would have called but Sakura yelled at me to keep it a surprise."

" Well I have company an-" He was cut off by Hitomi who appeared in the hallway.

" Do I smell a party coming on?" She yelled with a goofy grin on her face. Kyuubi sighed and pulled his daughter back into the living room.

" Seems like your company doesn't mind at all! NOW IT IS TIME TO KICK UP THE JAMS!"

--

Hitomi and Aki slipped out the backdoor complaining about how hot it was getting. The brew had been boiling for exactly two hours. Hitomi pulled out the vile of Naruto's blood and dropped it in. The brew turned from a light purplish green color to deep royal purple.

" Ok are you ready to chant?"

" Until its green!"

" Sasuke come to me and be free." The words were repeated many times and seemed to be mixing into the wind. They had both shut their eyes and kept chanting. The mix started to bubble more and started to turn different colors before ending on the green they were looking for. The scroll busted open. Aki and Hitomi both stopped chanting. They looked into the cauldron and saw Sasuke's hand was out of the scroll and feeling around. Aki squeaked and grabbed the hand pulling with all of her might. Hitomi grabbed onto her sister's waist and started to pull as well.

When Sasuke came out, he knocked over the cauldron, spill it everywhere. The fire died as soon as the mixture hit it. He looked bewildered and was panting as his horizons were expanded. It had been so long since he breathed fresh air.

" Welcome to the real world Sasuke." Hitomi smirked and helped the Uchiha off the ground.

Sasuke looked up at the darkening sky. He felt tears sting his eyes, he had feared that he'd never see another sun set again. Aki and Hitomi jumped on him holding him close as he sobbed and thanked them.

"Shh, there's no need to cry! You are free now so that means you can be with Naru-nii... And here's the icing on the cake! No time-limits!! You are 100% free and all this was thanks to Naru-nii decoding Jiraiya's notes, though I'd wish he had done it in some other form...."

"What do you mean, Tomi-chan?" Aki asked. Kyuubi and Hitomi had forbidden her from looking at the orange books, trying to protect what little innocence she had left.

"Nothing Aki... Now Naruto's not alone in the house, he had his friends and family there. But since you were just released we better get you somewhere safe where Orochimaru can't find or see you and no demonic shenanigans for the next 24 hrs!" Hitomi scolded him, before she and Aki pulled him up to his feet and wrapped an arm each over their shoulders and snuck into the house...

--

Naruto laughed as Shino, Kiba, Neji and Ino forced Gaara into a Lolita dress and Tsunade died from laughter hearing the very-very unmanly scream he let out. Shizune sighed and Sakura and Naruto had to run to the kitchen sink to keep from spewing their drinks on everyone. Kyuubi sat in the arm chair holding a video camera and Hitomi was laughing her ass off.

"YOU ARE SUCH DORKS!!!!" Gaara screamed when they finally let him go and he sat in a very short frilly skirt and belle sleeved shirt, his hair was decorated in little ribbons and he had a small parasol in his hands. His feet clad in shiny school girl shoes. Over all he looked like a little doll.

"Aw come on, Gaa-chan, you look cute!" Naruto called as the red head glared death at him.

"Hey! Just because you like cross-dressing and taking it up the ass, doesn't mean I do!! I am seme goddamn it all!!"

"I dress up all the time." Shino butted in and everyone froze in shock. Kyuubi spit his drink into the fire place as Tsunade's landed back in her cup as her jaw fell open. Kiba was the only one unaffected. Hitomi had bolted up the stairs saying something about a nosebleed. A few minutes later Aki came down and wondered what was going on.

"No way!"

"Oh yes!! he put on a girl's school uniform and walked around town doing the shopping in it, He didn't blush and was even asked out by a few guys! When he showed up at my house, mom had a heart attack!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as Neji cocked his head to the side and Gaara blinked, Ino and Sakura were swearing for not having pictures of this event. Pretty soon once the shock had worn off they went back to the party....

Upstairs in Aki's room Sasuke was resting on an actual bed, Hitomi had brought him some of the sushi that Naruto made and some water.

"Sounds like they are having a blast down there." Sasuke laughed as he listened to the noise filling the dead silence that had reigned all over this place fore so long.

"Yes... Once we are sure that you are strong enough to leave the room we'll bring you to Naru-nii at midnight and when one comes around and you are still here, he'll be shocked!"

"Yes... When I came out, you said that I could be with Naruto, but I have to go find Arashi's reincarnation, I can't just forget her and go for him!"

"I guess being stuck in that scroll drained your IQ level..." Hitomi sighed and looked at him as he sat up to glare at her. "Tell me what did Arashi look like?"

"She was beautiful, like Naruto... But her hair was longer and- and she didn't have those whisker marks on her face-- oh wait she got them when she was being raped and tortured... but their eyes are the exact same, their hair color and their laugh, I could never forget that laugh!" He smiled happily.

"Well the funny thing about reincarnation is that you look exactly the way you did at the time of death only if you gained favor with the gods can you get special privileges. Naruto IS Arashi! They are one and the same! That box? The compartment where you scroll was stored, only opens if Arashi's soul was around. And guess what? It opened!!"

"Wait but where is the scroll!?"

"Air drying it was soaked through, but by the time they are all plastered and passed out, that scroll be dry and if Orochimaru manages to steal it back he's in for a surprise!"

"Knowing you and Aki, it's not going to be pleasant."

"Not for him!" She grinned evilly before Kyuubi walked into the room. She left them alone and went back to the party, music was jumping and she was in the mood to dance!!

"Still young, those two... How are you feeling?"

"Much better..."

They were silent before Kyuubi stood and walked over to the window and shut the blinds and curtains, he checked the seals on the room and then turned to Sasuke.

"By now I am sure that Kabuto has figured out that Naruto is not who he seems to be... And will try anything to kill him and bring you back to Orochimaru..." Kyuubi said, but held a hand up when Sasuke made to speak. "We have the box and Naruto has the key... when you go to him at midnight tonight, I will be there to unlock the memories and all his passed lives. Once that happens, you are not allowed to see or touch him until we've bathed him, but since he is marrying into your clan he must be bathed according to the Uchiha clan's traditions. Otherwise I'd drag him off to the Bijou no Kyuu Mountain springs right now and bath him."

"I have been thinking about that and if I am correct somewhere deep in the forest behind the house there is a huge limestone cave that looks like it's made of jade and nephrite, take him there and there will be a huge opening on top to let moon light in and a water fall filling a pool that we use to bath the brides... The moon has to be directly above the opening and the light will reflect off the stones making it glow an eerie green color, bathe him in sage and lavender from head to toe, then his body in rose oil and his hair with honey and buttermilk, then the ashes... they have to be mixed into fresh tree sap and rubbed diligently into his skin until his human scent if completely gone then he must wash off under the water fall until the moon had left the opening. This I am sure is the way of the Uchihas. Once he's washed off the ashes the pool will smell of human and Naruto will smell of demon, and as I am sure you are familiar with, he will be in heat and will not be sated until he's been mated."

"So that's it... I will chat with the spirits to confirm this... Relax we will do our best, but remember if anything happens before the bath I cannot protect him nor can I use my full power."

"I know... Go join the others, I will be fine here. I can hear it, the laughs of my family and Arashi-- no not Arashi, Naruto; Uzumaki Naruto..." He smiled and drifted off to sleep, a content smile on his face....  
---

**Sasuke knows that Naruto is the reincarnation of Arashi! WILL THEY BE ABLE TO BATHE NARUTO BEFORE KABUTO AND THEM SHOW UP TO CAPTURE SASUKE?!?!**

**Naruto: And it builds.  
Me: Yes, yes it is building....and I like it xD  
Rye: If you didn't like it why would you be writing and posting it?  
Me: ...This was Hitoko-Sama  
Rye: AND THIS WAS YOUR MASTER! ....Why do I even say that?  
Me: Because...I rule you while you rule me.  
Rye: What?  
Me: Shhh just accept it....  
Rye: You're crazy  
Me: I prefer the term insane xD  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Time was slowly ticking by, the music echoed off the walls and laughter filled the spaces in between. Sasuke smiled as he slept, it was almost as if his family was still here. He sat up just as the clock was stricking twelve and made his way down to the party...  
--

Naruto blinked hearing something that was not the clock or the music. He looked over to the front door, hoping it wasn't the police coming to complain about the noise. He walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole, seeing a black eye looking back at him he growled only two people had black eyes, Mizuki and Sai. Sasuke's eyes were red.

Opening the door he growled out, "What do YOU want Sai?"

"I thought it over and I realized I was a total jerk, but I know you forgive me and will take me back. We can sell this place and move to a private island or something... Come on, Naru-chan you know you want me back..."

"I rather have my tongued nailed to the table with rusted nails than take you back, ass-wipe." He made to slam the door, but not only was it wretched from his hands he hit the floor from the force that Sai punched him with.

Kyuubi, Aki and Hitomi were at his sides in seconds and all there glared at him as Kyuubi pulled Naruto close to his chest and his daughters got in front of their master.

"Who the hell are you?" Aki growled, knowing full well who this prick was.

"Well aren't you a cutie."

"Sorry I like men with really dicks, not fugly trannies like you." She bit out, Hitomi snickered at her little sister's choice of words.

Sai glared at her and she smiled and flipped the bird at him before Hitomi kicked him in the shin and slammed the door in his face.

"Really who the hell called the ugly-brigade?" Hitomi asked.

"Naruto-san, are you alright?" Kyuubi asked, secretly healing his face to avoid Sasuke's temper more than necessary.

"I'm okay... believe or not I am use to that from him... I can't believe I ever dated that guy..." He sighed and stood up.

By then everyone had come to see what was going on in the foyer. Gaara ran to his cousin and checked his face and glared at the door as it was kicked in.

"You I am sick of being nice to you, fag! I apologized and even forgave you for throwing me out!! But you just can't seem to get it through your thick skull that I own you..." Sai said, pulling out a hand gun. Everyone jumped and backed away. Naruto stayed still as Sai got closer, an insane look in his eyes.

'Really bad choice in boyfriends, Naruto...' He scolded himself as Sai yanked him by the hair and into a harsh kiss. Barely a second after Sai was ripped off and thrown into the wall by the door. Everyone gasped, Kyuubi and his kittens grinned insanely as Sasuke stood there in all his demonic glory.

"What the-- Who the fuck are you!?" Sai yelled.

"That's my line, pussy-face." Sasuke spit out, glaring at the man with venom in his eyes.

Sai growled and glared at Naruto, pulling up the gun he fired, but Sasuke stepped in the path of the bullet and took it between his eyes. Nartuo screamed in horror as the one decent guy, even though he was a demon and promised to someone else, in his life fell to the floor. Blood trickled out of the wound in his head. His eyes rolled back.

Hitomi snarled and made to attack, but laughter suddenly broke the tense silence. Tsunade and Shizune, who were holding a frightened Ino and Sakura, looked about in wonder. Neji and Kiba were smirking, their eyes catching with Kyuubi's and the demon smirked as well. The laugh got louder as Sasuke's left arm reached up to his head and he sat up, the bullet falling into his palm as he licked some of the blood that was near his lips. His eyes were bright red with spinning black comas.

"Shoot a devil and he keeps coming back. Shoot angel and you become a devil... Funny if my ancestor never killed that angel, I'd be dead right now... I guess being one of the damn isn't so bad..." Sasuke laughed as he got up and walked toward Sai who shot him again, the bullet piercing his heart, but did nothing to him. He emptied the gun by the time Sasuke was standing directly in front of him.

"Hmm, I should kill you for touching what belongs to me and for trying to kill him as well, but I will not do so...." He grabbed Sai by the head and pulled him so close that if he tiled his head even the slightest they would be kissing.

Kyuubi chuckled and said: "The Mangekyou Sharigan... three times more deadly than the Tsukiyomi... The Uchihas are really the spawns of the devil..."

Naruto looked to the man confused. Then Neji spoke: "Sometime this centry Sasuke, I'd like to keep my youthfull looks for another 100 years thank you." Gaara blinked and looked at his lover in confusion.

But before anyone could speak or move, Sai was screaming and laying on the floor looking like he was having an attack.

"Aww would you look at that... He's gonna completely insane..." Sasuke cooed softly. chuckling as Sai got up and ran from the house waving his gun around and firing blanks at all the 'demons' chasing after him.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hn? Are you alright, Naruto?" Sasuke asked using his haste to stand before Naruto and looking him over before pulling him into a deep kiss.

This finally snapped everyone out of their stupors and Tsunade ran at Sasuke with a war-cry, but Kyuubi blocked her and growled.

"Tsunade, the Slug Sennin, Namikaze!!!" He yelled shocking her to fall onto her backside and stare at him in wide-eyed fear. Gaara was no different.

"Ho-how did you--!?"

"You do not recognize me? Figures..." He clased his eyes and let his ears and tails fan out. Aki and Hitomi did the same and both sisters ushered everyone into the living room as Kyuubi sealed off the house and fixed the front doors.

"First of all I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon guardian that the Uchihas. Arashi's caretaker, Umino Iruka summoned me to be bound to Arashi before she married Sasuke. But as you've heard or seen for yourselves. The Uchihas were slaughtered and their remains burned. Arashi was brutally raped and killed by a demon named Orochimaru. Tsunade, Gaara, I know you both know some details and yes, Neji is far older than he looks. I believe he's almost as old as Sasuke, about a good 230 years old. No offense but you were a pedophile back then too, Sasuke."

"I know..." He shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"And you Inuzuka is that anyway to greet your master?"

"I'm still in shock just seeing here, though I figured he was the one molesting Naruto every night for the last two months. I'd sneak out side with Akamaru and patrol the area for snakes and kill them and then hide their bodies so you don't freak out." Kiba shrugged.

"Wait!! Stop, rewind and freeze!! What the hell is going on!?"

"Naru-nii, it would be better if we did this, instead of speaking..." Aki said as she flashed her hands through a few signs and pressed her fingers to his forehead. He swooned and fainted, Kyuubi catching him and laying him on the sofa and assuring everyone that he was fine.

"While Naruto's reliving his past lives. I'm going to explain everything up until I got sealed and a little after it as well, before I was released the second time around." Sasuke said as Kyuubi and his kittens got everyone to sit down and calm down before they began the long tale. Aki being smart got buckets and boxes of tissues with bottled water for everyone knowing that the details were less than horror movie friendly, heck they made gore-flicks look like a children's movie..  
---

**Arashi dream sequence thing!**

_" Arashi! Are you awake yet?" Said blonde girl sat up in her bed and looked around. Iruka was calling to her from down stairs. She sighed and tossed the blanket off her frame. Arashi stumbled into her washroom and looked at the fresh cloth she had placed there last night. She began to wash herself as Iruka opened the door._

_" AH! Don't come in! I'm naked!" She screamed throwing the soap at her guardian. He laughed as he dodged it. He looked at the opposite wall as he handed the soap back to his ward. She smiled and laughed a little. She leaned over and grabbed a small hand mirror Iruka had bought for her. She made a variety of faces into it. She laughed as she put it back down. Arashi was midnight the full moon would be out and she would be eighteen. And Sasuke and Arashi would be married._

_" Come on Arashi, we still have a good amount to do before you get married." Iruka said as Arashi was replacing her shed clothing. She rolled her eyes as she stepped back into her room. She stopped and hugged her guardian. Without him this wouldn't be possible. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along, down the stairs and out the door. He had to run to keep up with her, but he couldn't be mad that she was rushing him. Her smile was just too infectious. _

_When they arrived at the Uchiha compound it was just to see how everything was going. Woman and men alike were running around like madmen. Arashi giggled as she entered. Iruka had to pull her out of the way a few time so she wouldn't get crushed by the excited Uchiha. She looked up and Itachi was standing at the top of the stairs. He was glaring at another man who had long black hair. He was sickly pale and had the darkest yellow eyes she'd ever seen. He huffed angrily and walked heatedly down the stairs. _

_" This isn't the last you'll see of me Itachi! Mark my words, I always get what I want." And with that the man pushed past Arashi and out the door. She lifted a delicate eyebrow at him but just shrugged as the older Uchiha came down to greet her._

_" Who was that?" She asked. Itachi frowned._

_" That was Orochimaru. He thinks that he has a birth right to marry you have no need to worry because not only does Sasuke not love him, he hates Orochimaru with every fiber of his being." _

_" Well I wasn't worried but thanks for the reassurance Itachi." She said turning towards the stairs. Arashi was about to walk up them when Itachi grabbed her wrist and pushed her towards the door. Iruka was pushed next._

_" You can't see Sasuke now. Its bad luck to see your bride before she is bathed. Don't worry a few hours without him won't kill you. Besides, you'll get a good eye full of Sasuke tonight." And with that Arashi and Iruka were shoved out of the Uchiha manor, a blush plastered to the blonde's face. _

_When Arashi returned home, she was greeted by one Sasuke's fiends. He had a note in his mouth for her. She patted it's head as she walked into her house. The fiend followed as she read the note to herself. Iruka tried to read the note over Arashi's shoulder but she hid it against her chest and ran into up to her room. Once alone with the fiend she read it aloud to herself. _

_" Dear Arashi, I long to see you before our wedding night. Come to the place where we first met about a hour before midnight. With all the love in my heart, Sasuke." Arashi said with a large smile planted on her face. She smiled wickedly before falling backwards onto her bed. " Tell your master that i'll meet him there."_

_The fiend nodded once before jumping out of Arashi's window. _

_Arashi waited patiently at the place Sasuke had requested. _

_'Itachi must've caught him again... Aw well I best get home before Iruka notices that I am gone again.'_

_She turned to leave, but froze hearing rustling in the bushes around her. She gulped, there were too many to be Sasuke, too large to be foxes or wolves and she knew that Sasuke's fiends would never come near here; this was their master's sacred grounds. She shook her head and decided it would be best to return home now. She walked up the narrow path that lead to the Uchiha Manor, not knowing why she had come this way instead of going home. Something didn't feel quite right._

_She saw that the door was wide open. For some reason she walked into the house. There was blood covering the walls and she felt her heart speed up._

_"SASUKE?!" She screamed running up the stairs._

_She checked all the bed rooms, there were bodies scattered everywhere. But Sasuke's corpse was nowhere to be found. She returned to the stairs and was about to descend when someone grabbed the back of her neck. Someone jerked her forward, causing her to fall. When she reached the bottom she screamed in pain as fire ricocheted through her right arm. She looked to the white bone jutting from her arm. The person who shoved her down the stairs walked slowly, almost taunting her with his presence. He was wearing a black hood over his head so she couldn't see his face at all._

_'Oh Kami-sama if you can hear me, please I beg of you protect me!' She thought looking up the stairs at her assailant._

_The panic began to build in her chest and she got to her knees, trying to crawl away. Her attacker let out a sinister cackle and grabbed her ankle dragging her up the stairs. She tried to grab the railing with her left hand but it was slicked with blood and sweat so her hand slipped. She was dragged up the stairs and dug her nails into the wood of the floor, trying to stop whatever was going to happen. The only thing that it did was crack and split them._

_She was haphazardly thrown into a room. She landed on her right arm and screamed in blinding pain as the bone was shoved partially back into the skin. The man removed his hood. She was faced with deadly yellow eyes. The eyes of the most powerful Snake demon in all of Konoha, Orochimaru. He smirked as he snapped his fingers. Sasuke was carried in by four men, one holding each of his limbs. They threw him into a wall. She was so preoccupied with Sasuke that she hadn't felt the snakes binding her wrists together. Snakes also bound Sasuke. They hissed before biting the demon, using their venom to weaken him. Sasuke looked over at his lover, fear gracing his features._

_"Arashi!! Arashi!! Run away now!!"_

_"Aw it's far too late for that." Orochimaru said with a shrug.  
---_

_The last moments before her death, she looked at the men who killed him: the snake, a man with grey hair and glasses, a man in bandages, one with holes in his hands and then, him, the one that got the most pleasure out of this, this one had snow white hair and dark eyes, she burned their faces into her memory so if and when she was reincarnated she'd be able to get revenge and save Sasuke. But she quickly was brought back to the snake's glowing yellow eyes, so cold and cruel._

_"Foolish girl, you thought you could steal Sasuke from me? Well because of you his clan is dead and because of you he is now trapped for all eternity. And don't think that you will be able to save. For every time you are reincarnated, I will kill you before you become a threat… But rest assured that I will take very good care of Sasuke if and when he's set free…" Orochimaru laughed in her face as his fist closed around her throat.  
---_

_Naruto shot up and screamed loudly into a blank expanse of space. It was white and there was a stepping sound. It was echoing through the space. Fear raced through his heart. He tried to stand up but he couldn't. The steps were getting louder and he knew the person was getting closer. He laid there completely immobile. From what he could tell, the person was dressed all in white. A hood covered their face. They stopped a few feet from him. It was holding in a white sheet. The sheet began to cry. The figure rocked it and shushed it before looking back at Naruto._

_" It good to finally talk to you, Naruto." She said taking a seat next to him. She pulled off her hood and the girl who had stared at him through the mirror was sitting there. She smiled a sweetly at the blonde before her._

_" Who are you?" _

_" My name is Arashi, and I'm one of your past lives. And this baby is as well. He doesn't have a name. Your parents were bringing you home and hadn't decided on one yet. They were attacked and, once again, you were viciously murdered." _

_" Why? What did we ever do to deserve this?" _

_She lost her smile then. Arashi moved a stray hair out of her face and shrugged._

_" We didn't do anything...Orochimaru just didn't want us getting in his way. So he exterminated us, like rats."_

_" What should I do? I love Sasuke, I don't want to give him up just because of some bastard snake-man." _

_" Yes I know. Your love for Sasuke rivals my own." She looked away for a moment. " But you must complete the mating ceremony. You need to become bonded to Sasuke...But if we fail again, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and you will cease to exist."_

_At that moment the room's light turned blinding. All Naruto's past lives stood around him. They all whispered to him and he closed his eyes. That's when all the voices stopped. He opened his eyes.  
---_

" Glad to see you're finally awake." Sasuke said as he held Naruto in his arms. He pulled Sasuke down for a kiss.

" I want to be yours now." Naruto muttered against the Uchiha's lips. He nodded once before prying Naruto's mouth open with his tongue. Everyone around the room was a little embarrassed to see the duo kissing with much more vigor than even Gaara and Neji. Tsunade cleared her throat, making Sasuke pull back.

" Come people we have much planning to do."

Sasuke relcutantly let go of Naruto, fearing that histroy would repeat itself. But Kyuubi smirked and pulled Naruto out of the room and Aki undid the seals once Tsunade and Neji dragged Sasuke off to his old bedroom.

"Just relax, Naruto... The full moon is tomorrow night so we have a lot to get ready." Kyuubi assured him and Naruto sighed.

Nodding his head as he was taken from the mansion and deep into the forest, Hitomi ran about, making odd noise and waking animals from their sleep. They all ran about , gathering things like flowers and twigs, others pebbles and stones. What they were doing Naruto had no idea.

"What's going on?"

"They are gathering things to build a hut. For the next twenty-four hours or so. You'll be in that hut until we can bathe you. Sasuke's not allowed to see you before you've been bathed. And this time you will obey the rules we set." Kyuubi said sternly.

"Hai..."

"Good..." By the time they reached the limestone cave, a well constructed hut had been made and inside was a bedding made of soft grass, leaves and animal skins from the wolves in the forest.

"In you go." Kyuubi instruct him and he looked back at him.

"Will I be allowed to leave?"

"Not without me present since Iruka's not here. But I have to prepare my mate's ashes for your bath."

"Your mate's ashes?"

"Yes, it's a tradition we demons follow to a T. We, the fox demons, are the Guardians of the Namikaze clan and later on the Uzumakis when your family changed their name. It is traditon that the head of the pack's mate must give their life for the bride-to-be. My mate knew this and gladly died and let me burn her body for her ashes. By bathing you in her ashes I am renewing my vows to my mate and making you one of the pack. This way I am giving away a child of mine to another demon to marry."

"So she gave her life for me to marry Sasuke?"

"Yes... Now, in you go. Aki will bring you food and a pot for the bathroom... It's best that she not get in the way of the preparations...." He sighed before shoving Naruto in and locking the door. Naruto pouted from the small window at him and he smirked, before turning into a familiar little red cat and Naruto's eyes shot wide.

"KYUUBI!!!!!!"

Said demon just snickered and ran off...

Tsunade was slaving over the stove making everything for Naruto's bath as everyone ran about getting her things she needed, setting up one of the rooms, Naruto's room, for the mating to take place, and making clothes that Sasuke was going to rip off of Naruto.

"Okay I have the sage and lavander ready!! It's in the red bottle here..." Tsunade said as she pointed to it. Hitomi picked it up and placed it in a basket with the clothes Naruto was going to wear after his bath, but not his formal gown. Sakura, Shino, and Ino where working on that at the moment. Neji and Kiba had the task of keeping Sasuke in his room and Gaara was raiding Naruto's garden for the stuff needed.

"Gaara, where are those rose-- oh thanks!! Next is honey and buttermilk." She said reading over Sasuke's notes on preparing the bath. She ripped the rose petals off and boiled them with a gel like liquid she uses to make lavender oil.

"I can get those!!" Hitomi said after handing Aki a tray of food to take to Naruto. Once she was gone, Hitomi stepped back, vanishing and when she reappeared she had a pail of fresh buttermilk and pure bee honey.

"Had to take a trip up to Bijuo mountain!" She giggled as Tsunade prepped that into a blue bottle and put the rose oil into a pink bottle.

"Last is the ashes; but Naruto never opened the box!"

"Calm down... I will do that, I have to prepare my mate's ashes and I will be the one to bathe him in it." Kyuubi said and she nodded, turning off the stove and setting the pot to soak before putting away whatever they didn't use...

Naruto and Aki were watching some squirrels wage a mock war on one another for the peanuts Naruto had given them to eat. It was pretty cute, but Aki perked up and meowed when Kyuubi was close by. He walked into the hut and had the box that Naruto had sitting on his desk since he found the thing.

"Everything is about ready, we just need you to open the box."

"I don't have the key!" Naruto said.

"Yes you do; you wear it 24/7..." Kyuubi said indicating the single jewel necklace.

Naruto pulled it off his neck and looked at it. It didn't look at all like a key, but then again treasure didn't have to be gold or precious jewels either. He took the box and examined it carefully once more before smiling when he felt a hole on the top. He stuck the jewel in and turned it, a cranking sound filled the small hut and when a solid click was heard, the jewel began to spin in the opposite direction of the the cranking and with it was a delicate, but eeirely soothing song playing.

The crystal glowed and images danced on the wall. Images of Arashi and Iruka or Arashi and Sasuke, or the Uchihas themselves. The crystal was made to produce these images with the music. Smiling sadly as the final image played, Arashi waiting for Sasuke, and then the box clicked open. Inside was a letter for Arashi and a smaller box that held Kyuubi's mate's remains insde.

"Here, Kyuubi..."

The demon nodded and took the box as Aki went to find a tree to sleep in as Naruto sat on the bedding, alone since the squirrels left, unnoticed by anyone. He opened the letter and read it to himeself.

"To little Arashi,

Well I guess I can not call you little. I am Yuna, mate to Kyuubi no Kitsune and mother of Hitomi and Aki no Kitsune. I am writing this letter to you because I fear we will never meet, but my mate told me you where a bride worthy of my ashes. Kind and compassionate, bold and daring, but still innocent and brave... You are a lucky, child, to marry an Uchiha. They are fiercely loyal to their mates and will love only them and every life they live after death... I bet it would be hard for you to understand but when you die and your soul is reincarnated, the Uchiha you married will seek out your soul and love your reicarnation as they did you in your previous life. This is a truly beautiful thing, cherish it and I please you with all my soul.

Yuna no Kitsune."

Naruto felt himself cry as he re-read the letter from Kyuubi's mate. He had to make this work for her! He wiped his face and prepared himself for the next twenty-four hours mentally, being mated was the same as being married only there was no priest to pronouce you as mates.

'You can do this Naruto... Do it for every life you never had a chance to live and do it for Arashi, and for Sasuke...' He smiled and went to bed...  
----

**And that's where we will leave it! WILL SASUKE SNEAK OUT TO SEE NARUTO? WILL THE BATHING GO AS PLANNED? WILL KABUTO RUIN EVERYTHING LIKE HE ALWAYS DOES?! find out when i'm not being lazy and start chapter 11 xD**

**Kabuto: Hey I don't ruin everything! If anything I help the situation along.  
Me & Rye: ...how did you get in here?  
Kabuto: Oh...you left the door unlocked  
Rye: HITOKO! YOU LEFT THE DOOR TO YOUR MIND UNLOCKED?! WE COULD HAVE BEEN MURDERED BY A GOOD NINJA, not Kabuto mind you, BUT A TRULY SKILLED ASSASSIN.  
Kabuto: HEY!  
Me: Shut up Kabuto. Sorry Rye I didn't mean to! I just space out sometimes...hehe you said ass twice  
Kabuto: This was Hitoko-Sama....  
Me: HEY!! HEY!...Hey. THAT'S MY LINE! This was Hitoko-Sama.  
Rye: AND THIS WAS YOUR MASTER!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ( Warning! NaruxHarem! Kinda)

The blonde was dumbfounded to say the least. The jade shined brilliantly even with the dim flame of his candle. He smiled a little to himself as he ran his hands across the smooth rock. His eyes got even brighter the moment he saw the pool he was to be bathed in. It was surrounded by nephrite which was a darker shade of green than the jade. It made the pool stand out against the blue-green hue of the cave. He looked down into the bottom of the pool. Limestone was the covering of the bottom. It ranged in colors from cream to white to black. Some of the pieces had bones and shells of ancient demons or other animals making the stone seem almost like a mosaic instead of rock. Naruto bent down at touched the water. It was the perfect temperature and he was almost tempted to stripping down then and having a pre-bathing before the ceremony.

Kyuubi was behind the blonde the entire time and laughed at his adorable fascination with the cave. The demon had been inside the cave so many times that it became lack-luster. He still remembered the first time he entered and marveled at the beauty. It was surreal to him as well. But that was a very long time ago…

He grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and pulled him up to his feet again. The blonde smiled at Kyuubi flashing him his pearly whites. The demon could sense the excitement pouring out of him. But before he could bathe Naruto he had to wait for the arrival of his children and Tsunade. Kyuubi blinked once and his children were already standing near their master, nuzzling him with cat-like affection. The blonde smiled and patted Hitomi like you would a good dog. She purred quietly as Aki pouted from the lack of attention she was receiving. Naruto nuzzled the pouting one and she cheered right up. Kyuubi had to laugh at his children pinning after the blonde's affection.

" Where is Tsunade?" He asked his children. They snapped out of their cuddling and stared back at their father. Hitomi smiled at her father.

" She'll be here shortly, she's just finishing up a few things. But father you really shouldn't be worrying about her so much as filling Naruto in about what's going to happen." Hitomi answered. Aki nodded her head in agreement.

" What's going to happen?" The blonde replied with confusion snapping him out of his awe.

" Well, you see, the bathing will not only bind you to Sasuke but it will make you extremely vulnerable to pleasurable situations. I wouldn't doubt that you'll be spread your legs to any powerful demon you meet. So after I'm done bathing you, I will leave so you are not to tempted by my awesome power and presence." Kyuubi paused and flexed his muscles at them. Kyuubi's children rolled their eyes. "Aki and Hitomi will safely escort you to Sasuke and you both will finish the ritual together. If you catch my drift."

The girls giggled at little at the mention of naughty things. The blonde caught a bit of color in his cheeks but looked away from the older demon.

' _Stupid pervert.' _Naruto thought.

Just at the moment Tsunade arrived with the other necessary supplies. She set them down next to the bath and looked back at Naruto. She smiled a little bit as she walked over to him. Using her awesome strength she ripped every ounce of clothing off of him. He shrieked with fear and embarrassment as his naked form was revealed to everyone. He tried to cover himself up but Aki and Hitomi grabbed his hands and led him to the bath.

" Like none of us have never seen you naked before Naru-nii. We're your cats remember. You unknowingly showed us your lovely nakedness without even knowing it!" Aki said with a large smile.

Kyuubi smirked as he pulled out the ashes. His children led the blonde into the water and his body relaxed right away.

" Now we begin."  
--------

Kabuto nimbly jumped from roof to roof. He did a back-flip and landed on the top of Naruto's house. He leaned over the roof and found the attic window to be unlocked. He opened it as quietly as he could. Once inside he crept silently across the floor. The wind couldn't have been more silent. He found the climbed down the stairs that led to the hallway of the top floor. The house was eerily quiet. He took a deep breath and noted the smell of alcohol that lingered in the air. He assumed that they all had a party and probably went on a drunken errand. Humans were so irrational.

He smirked as he entered Naruto's room. It smelled strongly of the human and Kabuto couldn't help but linger in the scent a moment more than necessary. He wondered how the human would feel beneath him and knew that even having a brief flash of that could very well get him killed so he let the thought go as he continued deeper into Naruto's room.

The scroll was out in broad daylight. Luckily it wasn't midnight otherwise Sasuke would be fiercely guarding the room. That's when the gray haired man realized that not even Naruto's cats seemed to be protecting the scroll. It was too easy, far too easy. He moved his hand around the scroll, no traps, no nothing. Kabuto smirked as he easily obtained the scroll and set the replacement without a single hitch in his plan. Orochimaru would be pleased. He performed a few hand signs before disappearing a cloud of smoke.

The snake demon sat lazily on his throne with a bored expression. He had sent Kabuto out to retrieve the scroll about a hour ago and he still had not returned. If he wasn't so afraid of getting the rest of his junk bitten off he would have gone himself. As he was about to get up and finish the job himself when Kabuto appeared at his feet.

" Orochimaru-Sama, I am successful. My plan went off without a hitch. No interruptions or interferences." He said with a slight bow of his head.

Orochimaru smirked. He was right in time for the brew to be finished. He dropped the scroll into a large cauldron and watched as the magic on it was released. The snake demon noticed right away that there was something different about this, something he could put his finger on. The cauldron tipped over and instead of Sasuke, there was a naked woman.

Kabuto's eye went wide as the body lay completely still. The snake demon's fists clenched but was but into a state of awe when the body began to rigidly twitch. Her neck cracked loudly as her head lifted from the spilled remnants of the potion. Her face was eerily similar to Orochimaru's and she started to laugh wickedly. All of her bones began to crack as she got to her feet. Kabuto's heart began to beat erratically as she took a stiff step forward. Her legs were heavy with rigamortis but she was still able to take steps forward. Her head swiveled on her shoulders like her neck had been broken. Her head stopped moving and she reached up to grab her long black hair. She pulled her head up into a normal position.

" Orochimaru!" Her voice boomed in the confined space. It sounded like a mix of every voice ever spoken. " You will die if you continue to pursue Sasuke or his mate. Kyuubi no Kitsune sends his best regards and promises that if you kill the reincarnation of Arashi he will personally rip your internal organs and turn them into a tasty snack."

Her body went stiff. Her breasts started to rise and fall dramatically. She let her head fall to the side and she let out a bout of wicked laughter. Her body began to spasm and shake. She continued to laugh through the convulsions. Orochimaru felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge as she neared them. Suddenly she halted and fell to a heap on the floor. Her body started to steam and disintegrate into nothing more but a bloody puddle.

Orochimaru was feeling a new wave of emotions after that. Fear, anxiety, depression…He could tell that Kabuto was also feeling fear since the demon was shaking in his spot next to him. The snake demon nervously rubbed his hands together as he stared at the puddle in front of him. The king of all demons had issued the him a warning. But with a smirk he decided to brush it off.

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto and smacked him out of his fear induced shaking and the younger snake hissed in protest to bein hit.

"Be silent, you ninny!! Now then. Kyuubi's been missing for years, he's probably dead so this must be some ploy made up by Arashi's reincarnation to keep us from getting Sasuke."

"A-Are you s-sure!? IT WAS A DEAD BODY!!! A NAKED ONE AT THAT!!! AND _**SHE**_ HAD **_YOUR_** FACE!!!!!" Kabuto screamed incredulously, only to get smacked into the pool of blood and then he jumped up squealing like a girl trying to wipe it off without really touching it. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew~!!"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and threw a bucket of water, which he so convinently keeps by his throne, at Kabuto. The water shocked the snake into silence and cleaned off most of the blood that was on him.

"Good, now that you are no longer acting like a baby; listen up!! Go back to the mansion and if you have to kidnap the slut and Sasuke will surely follow after her reincarnation." Orochimaru said.

"What are we going to do with him once Sasuke's here?"

"I will break the curse and place one on Arashi so that if Sasuke disobeys in the slightest she gets 150 watts of electricity playing pinball in her body. It won't kill her but it will keep Sasuke from misbehaving. And you can do as you please with the slut. As long as you do not get bored of her... I know what you like to do to them once you are bored of them. But I am amazed Minato's reincarnation had lasted so long, then again Kushina's was really stubborn." Orochimaru laughed darkly.

Kabuto sighed and went to his chambers to get ready to go back and kidnap Naruto. But how did he know to switch the scrolls? He narrowed his eyes as he left to go collect a certian bride-to-be...

Meanwhile in the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke was glaring at two sets of milky white eyes as they glared back, daring him to move from his spot on the bed in the guest bedroom. Hinata had shown up some ten minutes ago and Kiba was downstairs with his fiends, securing the grounds and killing any snakes they came across.

"I want to see Naruto!" Sasuke growled and Neji hissed right back, his eyes turning pink as he glared at him.

"You will sit there like a good little Uchiha and let them get him ready! Otherwise he's a sitting duck! Once Kyuubi-sama's done bathing him he'll come gather the rest of us and we'll be outside the house and away from Naruto's pheromones. So relax, you get to fuck him at one o'clock!!" Hinata blushed at her cousin's forwardness but nodded anyway and glared at her other cousin for good measure. Gaara was sitting at the window seat watching the moon.

"It's nearly midnight... Huh? What the hell? What the fuck does Mizuki want at this hour?"

"That asshole of a boss of Naruto's?" Neji asked blinking from his glare off with Sasuke and said Uchiha getting up and looking out the window but seeing who it was his eyes instantly got insane looking as he let his bloodlust get the best of him.

"That fucking bastard... attempting to impregnate my mate; you'll die..." Sasuke snarled before running out of the room with Hinata at his heels.

Neji and Gaara hurried down stairs as Shino had opened the door and was glaring at Mizuki from behind his sunglasses as Shizune asked him what he was doing so late at night.

"I need Naruto's lazy ass to come work the night shift. Where's he at, lesbo!?" Shizune, a normally sweet woman, snarled at him and was going to deck him when suddenly a black fireball zoomed passed her head and smashed into Mizuki's face, he rolled back and sat up glaring at the attacker only to gasp.

"No-no! Impossible!! Orochimaru-sama sealed you!!"

"And you raped my mate." Sasuke growled out, his eyes getting dark as he let the rage build further. He was going to kill this man and everyone else involved with his clans murder and the rape and murder of his fiance.

Mizuki tried to get up ad run away, but Sasuke pounced on him and was clawing at his back and chest, as the silver haired demon attempted to struggle free. Neji hid Hinata's and Gaara's eyes and Shino and Shizune hid behind them as Mizuki let out a blood curdling scream that turned into gurgles and violent retching before silence. Neji risked a look and turned so they all had to go inside. Sasuke followed them and went up to the bathroom to get washed.

"What happened?"

"Arashi was raped by three men: Duso, Zaku and Mizuki as well as by Orochimaru himself... Sasuke justed settled the score the only ones left are Zaku, Duso and Orochimaru and his little cronie."

They nodded and sat down; Kiba came inside soon after looking ill. Shino pulled him to his side and they waited in silence...

Midnight was slowly creeping closer and the full moon was peeking into the opening of the cave. Naruto was the only one naked at the moment as Tsunade stood in a two piece white bikini. Her hair was up in a messy bun and in her hand was the sage and lavender salve she had made earlier that day. Once the full moon was over the pool the caven began to glow an eeire green and blue, but Naruto was awed by it as he stood waist deep in the pool.

"Naruto, it's time." Tsunade said as he nodded; she moved him to the shallow ends and started with his feet, rubbing the sage and lavender salve all over his body, getting every nook and cranie.

Naruto blushed brightly as she massaged his tool and forbidden garden withe mix before working up his body and down his arms. She cleaned his face and hair before she let him rinse off quickly and stepped out of the water. Aki was in a white one piece bathing suit and tilted his head up as she poured the buttermilk and honey in his hair before she grantle and careful washed it, making it looked pale and smell tempting.

After she had used the whole bottle to clean his hair she took a bowl her father handed her and gentle rinsed it out. Once she was done, Naruto stood straight as Aki moved away and Hitomi, in a white tank-brief bathingsuit combo took the rose oil and like Tusnade had done she started at his feet and mved up his body. when she got to Naruto's private spots he blushed brighter as she really rubbed the oil into those spots before going up the rest of his body.

He was covered in rose oil from the neck down, Hitomi got out of the water as Naruto rinsed off. Now it was Kyuubi's turn; the three women took seats on the cave floor and watched the nine tails strip naked and join Naruto in the pool. Naruto moved over to him and Kyuubi pulled him close as they both levitated out of the water and onto it's surface.

"Relax. Now I will begin. Close your eyes and breathe. Do not open them and do not panic." Kyuubi instructed him before his large clawed hands traced over Naruto's body.

He tensed, but kept breathing and slowly relaxed as Kyuubi did an inspection making sure that he had been properly washed before he reached out his hand and Tsunade handed him the jar with the sap and ashes in it. Kyuubi dipped his fingers in the mixture and made ancient characters all over Naruto's skin, muttering under his breath. Once he finished he began to massage the sap and ashes in. Naruto gasped and moaned when Kyuubi touched his front and back, but otherwise didn't move, open his eyes or panic. Kyuubi was still muttering under his breath, but it was soothing to hear.

Kyuubi kept doing this until the jar was empty and Naruto no longer had the smell of a human on him. Naruto moaned and gasped every time his priavte areas were touched and he felt hot. He had this urge to jump Kyuubi but at the same time he didn't want that. He whined when Kyuubi suddenly stopped and spoke to him:

"Open your eyes and look at me..." Naruto slowly opened them, the second his eyes met Kyuubi's they flashed red and a lustful look began to fill his face. "Not yet... step under the waterfall and do not step out until Tsunade tells you to." Naruto pouted but did as told.

Kyuubi pulled on his clothes quickly and ran from the cave. His face beet red and his breathing heavy. That was a close call, too close. The moon was almost out of the opening, about another ten minutes and Naruto would officially be Sasuke's bride and in his bed consumating their union.

Naruto moaned, the water was great it soothed his heated body and dulled the ache he felt. But for some reason he was hungry, but not for food. It was something more primal than that. Something... demonic.

"Naruto; come on out slowly..." He walked through the water fall and onto the ground. Aki and Hitomi collapsed from keeping him above the water surface, but quickly got dressed as Tsunade put a set of panties on him and then the robe, it huged his body much like a dress and had special seals in it. So as long as Naruto was wearing the robes, no other demon but Sasuke or Kyuubi could touch him in the sexual sense, but they couldn't remove it either.

The walk back to the house was a long one. Naruto was flush with fever and was weak and unable to stand on his own very well. Aki and Hitomi stood on either side of him, steadying him as they went.

They had just entered the back yard when Tsunade screamed and fell to the ground, senbon jutting out of her right thigh and ankle before Aki was kicked hard in the face, which sent her flying into the rose bushes and Hitomi was punched in the chest and sent flying into the tree not to far from them.

Naruto, who had collapsed once his support was gone, looked up at Kabuto and he screamed. Memories flashed in his mind, that cold smile, that sickly sweet voice, those dead eyes!! He screamed and tried to move away but he was too weak and barely crawled a foot when Kabuto grabbed him by his hair and yanked him to his chest. But when he did he was hit with an intoxicating scent and something that made his eyes water.

"You've been bathed... no matter it'll be 24 hours before Sasuke can come to save you and in that time I willl have had you properly trained, slut..." He growled into his ear, cupping Naruto's throbbing erection.

"No!! Sasuke!!!" Naruto screamed as Kabuto laughed, but it was cut short when he was kicked in the back and when he went to kill his attacker he stared in horror:

Sasuke stood in all his demonic glory. Two horns sported from his head as large bat like wings were spread menacingly in the air and a forked tail hund behind him.

"The Devil..."

Sasuke said nothing as he made to attack, but Kabuto summoned an anaconda and a bunch of black mambas to keep the others busy as he rolled out of the way and over to Naruto and picked him up. He picked up the struggling blond and pulled out a crystal orb.

"Orochimaru-sama; NOW!!" He shouted before smashing the crystal on the floor and vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke ripped the snake to pieces as Kiba's fiends took out the others. But when he didn't spot his bride he roared and his fiends howled in rage at the full moon.....


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Kabuto landed on his knees before Orochimaru's throne, his eyes were puffy and red as his throat started to itch and swell up making breathing rather difficult at the moment. He laid the unconscious boy on the floor before Orochimaru as the Snake demon stood from his chair and knelt down to get a good look at the blonde boy.

"Exactly like her, the same hair and face, the bone structure and figure... Bet his eyes are the same as well.... he reeks of fox demon!" The snake hissed and backed off. Kabuto nodded and made a montion as if indicating that his conditioning was worsening.

Orochimaru summoned a servant to take Naruto into the deepest cell the had, light a fire in the firelace and make sure that the blonde stayed warm and unharmed for the moment, but to have at the least his foot or hand chained down so he couldn't escape. The large lizard demon did as he instructed as he prepped a needle for Kabuto and gave him something that cleared his symptoms and prevented them for at least a few hours and told him to take them when he felt the effects wear off.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama... What are we to do with the boy?" Kabuto asked him, trying to make himself look presentable once more.

"Well since he has such a liking to my snakes, why not molest him with them? I am sure that he'd LOVE it as would Sasuke..." The snake laughed as he summon a few non-leathel snakes and sent them down to the blonde to entertain him...

Naruto groaned, his head hurt, his body ached and he was very hot, but it wasn't because of a fever. It took him a moment to remember he was bathing with Tsunade, Aki, Hitomi and Kyuubi, then he felt weird and all he could think about was Sasuke and spreading his legs for him...

"Sasuke!" He sat up as it all came back in one go. He had been kidnapped by Kabuto, his house keeper! He got up but almost instantly tripped when he stumbled to the door. He looked down and saw that his left ankle was shackled to a long thick chain and it was bolted into the wall of the stone room.

He tried pulling on it, breaking the links and using friction to heat the metal and then twisting a small metal rod he found to try and snap the links open. But when that didn't work he tried to reach for the door. But he assumed that if it opened up, he'd barely be able to touch it with his fingers. He laid on the floor since all that was in the room was a smelly cot, a fireplace and a small cubicle that acted as the toilet stall. He closed his eyes and slowly started to cry when he heard a hiss. He tensed and then looked up before trying to move, but the snake struck.

It bit him, but because it was a non-leathel snake, it hurt a lot, not that he knew that. As far as he was concered he was poisoned. He lay on his side, clutching his bleeding side as the group of snakes slowly moved towards him before on wrapped over his waist and the wound tightening itself over it to stop the bleeding as well as pinning his arms to his sides. Another snake slithered under his dress-like robes and under the girl panties he was wearing.

Naruto screamed feeling something clamp down on his semi-limp cock before a large headed snake forced its way down his throat, effectively gagging him and then they began moving as the snake binding his arms moved its head down his exposed ass and flicking its tongue over his virgin entrance. He screamed and struggled on the ground, aggitating the snakes making them either clamp down tigher, squeeze harder or move further in that it nearly made him throw up. He fell lax and they relaesed him, a little and went back to molesting him...

Naruto screamed as he came fore the thrid time in less than an hour, his mind shutting down, but the damn snakes made it impossible for him to fall asleep. He screamed and cried, too tired to fight, but jumped when the door opened and his worst fears stood there smiling at him.

"Hello again Arashi... I must say I like this body much more than your original one... Yes, young boys have always been my weakness. I see you've enjoyed my pets' company. I must say Sasuke would be impressed to hear his bride gets off with snake bondage." Orochimaru laughed as the snakes pulled away from the blonde.

Naruto was too weak to move, but when Orochimaru pulled out a needle, he shot up off the floor and as far away as possible from the snake, but he was then grabbed by a silver anaconda and was held firmly in its death grip.

"Good work Kabuto... Now hold still I am just going to give you a little something that'll have you spreading your legs for me in a little while. But a fair warning first you'll be in a lot of pain for a few days... Once the pain has stopped completely I will take you and force you into my bed and you and I will be mates while Sasuke will be my little whore and your pet... Sound nice, my dear Arashi?" Orochimaru cooed as he shoved the needle into Naruto's groin, just above his manhood and injected him with a green liquid before forcing Naruto's mouth open and forcing a large pill and water down his throat.

Naruto was forced to drink it down or risk choking to death on the pill. Once it had moved out of his air way and into his stomach, Kabuto let the boy down onto the cot and took his human form.

"Now while that injection and pill go to work, Kabuto will be loosening you... Oh so that means you'll be my bed whore, but Kabuto's mate, since he'll fuck you first... see you in three days, my dear!" Orochimaru said as he left the room with Kabuto, cackling the whole way as naruto lay on the bed suddenly feeling ice cold but was sweating like a pig. He gasped and tried not to claw at his body as he felt unbearable pain.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed out before his eyes rolled and he fell lifeless on the cot....

--  
Sasuke was sitting on a high tree branch, watching from the air as his fiends searched the next area of the vast forest. Orochimaru had to be somewhere close by. The bastard couldn't survive anywhere too hot or too cold, so Konoha was the best choise since it was was almost summer year round considering how warm it normally it, but it did change seasons like normal.

He jumped to the next area when his fiends howled at the moon mournfully finding nothing. As he landed his heart gave a painful squeeze and he slipped off the branch and fell gracelessly to the floor, a sickening crunch of his one of his bones breaking startled Kiba and the other fiends.

Kiba turned to the unmoving raven and was worrying on if he sould call Tsunade to came help. Sasuke, after calming down a bit told everyone to stay behind and that Kiba was the only one to come with him. Tsunade and Gaara made to protest, but Shino grabbed them and told them that they'd only slow Sasuke down and even they did keep up, they were vertually useless against demons.

Neji and Hinata opted to stay behind as Kyuubi and his kittens were forced into their cat forms and left behind as well since they had used the last of their limited magic to help set up the mating and now that Naruto was gone and remained unmated they were as useful as house cats.

Kiba snapped out of his musings when Sasuke stood up and glowered.

"I know where he is... Kiba follow me but do nothing until I give you the signal... the bastard has Naruto and unless I give him what he wants, he'll kill him..."

"But Sasuke!"

"No... I rather subject myself to his sick pleasures than lose my bride again... I was locked away for too fucking long and I will be fucking blessedly damned again if I let him harm Naruto!" Sasuke snapped as his broken wing cracked and jerked itself back into place, healing itself before he took off into the sky.

Kiba followed at his heels on the ground towards the edge of Fire to the old Ruins of Sound City, where Orochimaru had once been the Emperor of all of Fire before the Uchihas overthrew him and ended his reign....

Naruto panted in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He hadn't expected that his body would react so positively to the pain he was feeling. And Kabuto hadn't been expecting it either. The pain had ebbed some, but there was still enough to make Naruto whimper in agony. The snake sat between Naruto's open legs and was admiring how much the blonde was dripping. He hadn't had to do anything to make him in such a state.

" Why? Why Kabuto? What did I do?" Naruto screamed out as another wave of pain richocheted through his spine.

" 'Why'? Aw poor thing, you really have to ask why? Well obviously if your not smart enough to comprehend it yourself you don't deserve an answer."

The blonde whimpered and begged in a hushed tone. Kabuto couldn't even pick out his words but he was enjoying every second of this torture. He gently stroked Naruto's thigh and looked longingly at him.

" Do you want to die Naruto?" The blonde stopped all movement and looked into Kabuto's cold eyes. There was nothing and the blonde felt a chill run up his spine.

" What the fuck kind of question is that? Of course I don't want to die!"

Kabuto smirked a little as he got off the bed. He walked slowly around the room as if he was contemplating something. He stopped before the fire and looked deeply into it. His concentration scared Naruto a little. It was like he had forgotten about him for the moment. His moan of pain seemed to clear Kabuto's thoughts.

" Do you believe that Sasuke will save you?" Naruto nodded once and looked away when he saw the pure delight staining Kabuto's face. " Well then, should we put that to the test?"  
------

Naruto felt his heart racing. He was in a cage above, what he assumed to be, a boiling pot of lava. He was sweating from the pain, the humiliation, and the heat. His eyes were swelled and red with tears. Orochimaru sat on his throne quite amused. He hadn't thought Kabuto was going to be so cruel.

" Naruto if you give yourself to Orochimaru-Sama he'll let you go free. It may be a bit earlier than expected but you seemed to have recovered quite nicely. I know you're horny and want some kind of relief. So what do you say?"

Naruto looked down at the snake and his assistant. His eyes were filled with hatred and resentment.

" I may be horny and I can't help myself sometimes but that doesn't mean I'm going to give you my little cherry. So go fuck a pedophile, you snake!" Naruto hissed. The cage shook and began to lower slowly. The lava was so bright that it was casting strange shadows against the walls. He gulped as the cage was barely above the lava.

" STOP!" The cage ceased to move and everyone turned. Sasuke was standing in the doorway. He was covered in blood from an unknown source and it seemed to suit him well. Orochimaru smirked and stood up from the throne.

" Hello Sasuke, so good of you to come. Alone, I see. Good choice."

" Hope my bride isn't causing you too much trouble...But as you probably assumed. He is the reason I'm here. Set him free and I'll give you whatever you want. I'll play your sick games, just let him go."

Orochimaru started to laugh. It filled the room and even caused Kabuto to have an amused look on his face. He walked up to the Uchiha and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't flinch or even break his gaze away from Naruto. The snake licked Sasuke's ear but the Uchiha just stood there watching.

Naruto sat there in pure shock. He had expected Sasuke to kill Kabuto and have a giant showdown with Orochimaru. Not that he was give up right away! The blonde glared at Sasuke for not doing what he had wanted.

" I'm afraid Sasuke that we cannot let your bride go." Orochimaru said patting Sasuke on the back. The Uchiha's eyes widened. He had been tricked. Before he could react Orochimaru bit down onto his shoulder. He injected his poison into the wound and made the Uchiha scream in pain. He dropped to his knees and held onto his wound. The bite marks turned black and seperated into a tear drop design.

" I hoped it would end like this...With that seal you will obey my every command otherwise you will feel a paralyzing amount of pain. Do you understand?" The Uchiha nodded once. " Good. Kabuto let Naruto out."

The Uchiha's eyes brightened when Naruto was dropped in front of him. He pulled the blonde into his arms and started mumbling his apologies into his hair. Naruto was raked with sobs and buried his face into Sasuke's chest. Orochimaru rolled his eyes and pulled Naruto off of the. He gave the blonde over to Kabuto.

" Go have some more fun with him, Sasuke and I have some catching up to do." The Uchiha got to his feet but as soon as he did pain pulsed through him. He fell back down the ground growling at the snake before him.

" You devil Orochimaru! Leave him out of this! What did he ever do to deserve this?" Sasuke muttered getting to his feet. The snake took a few hesitant strides forwards and circled around Sasuke. Orochimaru's nerves were on fire, he had never been so excited in his entire life. He ran his fingers through bloody spikes and smirked.

" Ah, allow me to shed some light on what Arashi did to make me hate her and all of her reincarnations so much." Orochimaru began walking back to his throne. Once he sat down again Sasuke followed, sitting at his feet. " When I was still Emperor of this land, now called Kohona, I was promised something that was never delivered. That something was you. I stepped down from my throne just for you. To have you, hold you, call you my own. But your damn family betrayed me. They never gave you to me as promised and I had lost all my power and status for nothing. I swore revenge. I planned on kidnapping and forcing you to mate with me but imagine my surprise when I found that you had a mate in mind. A human woman no less. I admit that my actions were a bit rash and that killing all of Arashi's reincarnations was a bit cruel, I admit that I overreacted.....But I wasn't going to give up on you."

" That's why this time is different. I'm going to mate with the reincarnation of Arashi and you will only our pleasure pet. As long as I have Naruto underneath me, you will be beneath me as well, playing the good boy I wanted all along. Quite ingenious don't you think?"

" The only reason your hurting him is because you overreacted? You killed all of my family because you OVERREACTED? Are you really that blind to not have anticpated that my clan would betray you?" Orochimaru's eyes widened as Sasuke became bolder. His wings started to sprout from his back and his eyes darkened before turning into a deep shade of red. " You are nothing but a fool and I promise that when I finally get the chance, I will kill you."

Pain shot through Sasuke's spine causing him to revert back to his human form. Orochimaru smirked and grabbed the Uchiha roughly by the hair. He pulled him up to eye level and smirked.

" Yes, I did all those thing because I wanted you so badly. You should feel flattered." He said dropping the Uchiha onto the floor. He stood up and started to walk down the hall. Sasuke had no choice but to follow. " Come now my pet, we will have a bath. I don't want any of the blood to stain your skin."

He was led to an indoor hot spring. It must have been private since no one was inside. When Orochimaru opened the door, steam rushed out letting Sasuke feel the warmth of the room. The warmth compared to the ice of the snake's skin. He pulled Sasuke along and made him strip. His clothes were taken and replaced with fresh clean ones since Orochimaru didn't want Sasuke to smell of snake blood. The Uchiha sunk into the water and a streak of pink trailed behind him as he moved through the water. Eventually the Uchiha walked until the water had gone above his head. He looked up through the water to see the blood dislodging itself from his hair. He let out a sigh of relief when he surfaced.

Orochimaru got in behind Sasuke and started kissing the Uchiha's neck before running his fingers all over the pale skin. He was like a china doll, so perfect, so pale, so emotionless. His hands traveled lower and Sasuke's breath only hitched slightly when his cock was grabbed firmly.

" Come, we must wash you." He muttered against the Uchiha's scalp. Sasuke only nodded since there was nothing he could do to stop him. He swam over to the edge of the pool where Orochimaru sat on the side, sponge in hand. It must have been a live sea sponge at one point since it smelled like the ocean when Orochimaru touched it to his skin. He had covered the sponge in oils that rushed into Sasuke's nose: Lilac, Jasmine, Rose...He sniffed again and detected the faint odor of snake venom. He guessed it was so he smelled like Orochimaru when he exited the bath.

The snake started with his back and traveled over the shoulder to the chest, caressing the Uchiha's nipples ever so gently causing Sasuke to relax a little more. He moved lower to his abdomen, he rubbed circles there for a moment before moving to Sasuke's happy trail. The Uchiha kept his mind focused on other things so he wouldn't moan in pleasure. The oils dried slightly on his skin, elimating the smell of blood from him. He tilted his head back into Orochimaru's lap when he abandoned the sponge to stroke Sasuke himself.

The snake dared not to kiss the dangerous demon in fear that what happened to his dick would happen to his tongue. The Uchiha let out a feral, throaty moan when his balls were softly caressed. He turned his head to the side and panted with pleasure. The snake brought his other hand down and used the water as lubrication as he slipped a finger into the Uchiha's hole. He let out a deadly growl before it turned into a hiss of pleasure. He added a second finger making the Uchiha buck his hips a little.

Orochimaru felt a bit cruel and shoved another two fingers into the Uchiha, making him wince. But he didn't really complain. The strokes on his member started to increase in number and intensity, signifying that he wanted Sasuke to cum for him. But the Uchiha would do that so easily. The snake demon smirked as he pulled the Uchiha from the water and forced him onto his hands and knees.

" You know Sasuke, I am only half a man now because of those pesky teeth of yours, however, I can still pleasure your body like I still had a dick. Your dear bride seemed to enjoy my technique almost as much as you did..." A snake curled around Orochimaru's arm. It placed teasing licks at Sasuke's entrance. The Uchiha shivered when he felt the snake nudge his hole. " Are you ready to play my dear pet?"  
-----------

Naruto moaned in bliss. Even though his body was shaking in pain the pleasure shined through. Kabuto had snakes bind his legs to opposite bed posts, making sure they were spread wide. He was bent forward slightly and was crying in pure bliss as two snakes pounded into his ass. When one would pull out the other would enter, sometimes together. He screamed around Kabuto's cock. It was much bigger than he had anticipated.

The blonde forced a bit more of the snake's cock down his throat as he moaned from the rough treatment he was receiving. Naruto's cock was being constricted by a different snake who continually licked and nipped at the tip of his cock. It was a lot to take. The snake moved up and down, lightening and reconstricting the blonde's erection everyone in a while, making him believe he would cum. He was rejected everytime.

" Wow, you've got some skill Naruto. I almost don't believe this is your first time sucking dick." Kabuto muttered grabbing a fist full of the blonde's hair. He was cramming himself down Naruto's throat and he had to stay relaxed to keep from choking on the massive organ being shoved down his throat.

" Just think Naruto when you belong to Orochimaru-Sama this will happen all the time. I can take you whenever I want. And you can be with Sasuke whenever you damn well please, all you have to do is have sex with him and bam, look at all the perks you get." He thrust into the blonde's mouth after every sentence, making the new one start with an awkward jump in tone. The snake shuddered once and filled Naruto's mouth. The blonde swallowed and he licked Kabuto clean.

The snake around Naruto's cock loosened its grip while the other snakes continued to thrust harshly. The one around his cock dived into the blonde's mouth, gagging him. The blonde's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came onto Kabuto's stomach. He was released by the snakes and was panting hard. It was all too much for him. He didn't want to be shared by three different people, he just wanted to be with Sasuke.  
----

**OMG NARUTO IS COMPLETELY AT THE MERCY OF KABUTO AND OROCHIMARU! WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO? WILL THE HAVE MAN SEX WITH THE BEASTS? WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE SUCH BAD CLIFF HANGERS!  
**

**Rye: -glares at Hitoko-Sama- You better start running.  
Me: Why? What did I do?  
Naruto: You made Sasuke and I get molested by creepy snake men.  
Me: Yes, but I have a good reason for why I did. Trust me it'll be worth it.  
Rye: ....I'm gonna kill you.  
Me: NO! RUN AWAY! - Starts to run but then stops after a few seconds- No...too tired.  
Rye: -Jumps on Hitoko-Sama- Who's the bitch now? SAY IT!  
Me: Its me, i'm your bitch!  
Naruto: -sighs- This was Hitoko-Sama.  
Sasuke: And this was your master  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Sasuke sprinted down the hall. He was still naked and water still dripped from his hair down his face. He contiously turned to see if Orochimaru was following him. He wasn't. The Uchiha smirked as he kicked a door in. He took a deep breath and could taste Naruto's lust, fear, and exhaustion in the air. But no matter how focused he was on Naruto his thoughts seemed to drift back to what he had done earlier.  
---

_The snake at his entrance was about to press itself inside but before it could Sasuke turned. He grabbed the snake, pulling it off his leg and tossed it at Orochimaru, who was sitting behind him. The snake opened its mouth due to shock and clamped it down when it hit something hard. Orochimaru let out a scream of horrible pain. He rolled onto his side and pulled the snake out from between his legs._

_He let out an even worse scream as he noticed that the snake's mouth was covered in Orochimaru's blood. The Uchiha looked down and saw that the snake had bitten off the rest of the snake demon's penis. Sasuke stiffled a laugh as he pulled the other snake off of his leg. He broke its neck and tossed it next to Orochimaru._

_Said man was rolling on the ground. He turned his head to the side and vomited. Sasuke groped himself feeling pain in his groin just from seeing what had happened. He kicked open the door, forgetting about his clothes and ran down the hall.  
---_

Sasuke decided that if Orochimaru caught him, he would kill him. No sealing, no torture, just death. But he wasn't going to do die yet. No he still had to find and save Naruto.

There were so many guards in the hallway. He sprouted his wings and pushed past them. He cornered a couple of them and shoved his hand through their chests. He pulled out their still beating hearts and tossed them to the floor. Some of guards paused and ran away from the angry demon. Sasuke deemed them lucky. The ones who stayed were a completely different story. He growled as his eyes turned to a deadly shade of red. A black star appeared in the middle of his eye and they began to bleed profusely. The star started to spin and black fire appeared on a good portion of the guards.

A few of them ran around on fire, catching others on fire. Sasuke smirked as he walked away. Sasuke could hear the screams all the way to Naruto's cell.  
--

As soon as Kabuto heard the screams of the guards he backed off of Naruto. He sniffed the air and smelled blood. Not just the guards either, he could smell Orochimaru's. His master was in pain. That's when he smelled the anger, the anger that was leaking out of Sasuke. The snake grabbed Naruto and opened the cell onto run smack into Sasuke.

" SASUKE!" Naruto yelled in excitement. Kabuto mentally found himself wondering why Sasuke had been naked but all thoughts of that were erased when a fist made his head turn almost all the way around. He fell back into the cell and smacked his head on the cot. He moaned in pain as he rolled onto the floor.

Sasuke put Naruto on the ground and his leg failed him. He fell onto Sasuke and the Uchiha cuddled his head into the mess of blonde hair. He muttered his apologies and Naruto looked up at him. The blonde captured his lips in a soft kiss. Naruto could taste the coppery blood that stained Sasuke's lips and the saltness of his sweat. He broke the kiss to lick the Uchiha's lips. The warm feeling that happened at the bathing ceremony returned to him. Sasuke was about to kiss him again when he was slammed into the cell behind him. Snakes coiled around him. Kabuto bursted out with laughter as he walked out of the cell.

" I'm not going to give up the reincarnation of Arashi so easily! I loved her long before you did Sasuke, for you see, I was the doctor who helped deliver her. Of course this was in the days where I wasn't so loyal to Orochimaru and wanted to be part of the human world. But as soon as I saw that beautiful human girl, I knew that I wanted her. But her parents banished me from seeing her since she had been promised to you. So I killed her parents...Unfortunately for me, they had a guardian lined up for her." Kabuto said running a finger down Naruto's cheek. " He had holy powers that prevented me from getting close. But that's when I realized that Arashi was going to be married to you, Sasuke. And Orochimaru wanted you. So we went from there...However I never intended it to go this far. I never wanted to kill Arashi but she made me do it. She wouldn't love me. She was too blinded by you! BUT NO MORE! I WILL KILL YOU SASUKE!"

Naruto gasped and grabbed Kabuto's arm. He was pushed back by the snake as he approached the other demon. Sasuke smirked and started to laugh. Kabuto stopped mid-step and looked angrily at him.

" What's so funny you little fuck?" The Uchiha smiled and looked down at Kabuto. His voice shook slightly when he was talking.

" You and Orochimaru are so pathetic. I didn't love him, he killed my family and my mate. Arashi didn't love you, you killed her parents and sealed me in a scroll. Do you really think that doing all these horrible things would make Naruto love you? He's terrified of you! And did you think about killing the other reincarnations of Arashi? I wasn't around, you could have made the reincarnations fall in love with you. You are nothing more than a mere fool." Sasuke said with a hint of amusement in his tone. Kabuto took a step back and looked at his hands.

" Unclean..." He muttered, " I killed them all and I...Why? Why would I do that...I loved her so much."

Kabuto fell to his knees and looked at the ground. The snakes around Sasuke loosened their grip and let him back down to the floor. He walked to Kabuto and the snake tensed as he approached. Sasuke got on his knee and brought his head up from the ground.

" You lose." Kabuto's rage was refilled in no time. He tackled Sasuke to the floor and they rolled around trying to get the advantage on the other. Naruto stood there stunned and a presence came up behind him. Hands covered his mouth before he could scream.

Sasuke socked Kabuto in the jaw, making the snake lick the blood from the corner of his mouth. He tried repeatedly to touch Sasuke in any hurtful way, but failed every time. The demon was able to pin Kabuto to the ground. He had the snake's arms under his knees and his head sat in between two very pale legs. Sasuke pulled back and punched Kabuto hard, breaking his nose. The blood streaked down into his mouth staining his teeth red. He spit onto Sasuke's face. The Uchiha growled and continued to punch. Eventually Kabuto stopped moving. Sasuke just kept continuing. He snapped Kabuto's cheek bones, jaw, and knocked out countless teeth. Blood was dripping from his fist. The more he punched the less recognizable Kabuto become until his face was sunken into his skull.

Sasuke looked back to Naruto and noticed he was gone. His blonde was gone.

Where was he! Where was Naruto! Shit! He raced down the dungeon halls as fast as he could, he sniffed the air, but the all the blood that he had spilled was too thick, it was masking any other scents in the place. Cursing he opened his mouth and let out a scream so high pitched that only other devils and fiends could hear it...

Kiba was getting worried, he and the other fiends were sitting out side of the ruined castle, waiting. It was nearly dawn and he new if Sasuke didn't contact him by the first rays of the sun then that meant they failed again.

"Come on.... call damn it!" He muttered. He jumped sensing something behind him and saw three familiar cats walk out of the shadows.

"The suns nearly up... At the first rays we'll get back some of our magic, but it's only enough to protect Naruto... assuming it's not too late---!" Kyuubi hissed and rolled on the floor, holding his ears down as his kittens did the same. Kiba jerked his head up before howling, the fiends all came running and howled as well before Kiba picked up the three cats and placed them in his hoody before dashing off into the castle. There master had called and he sounded furious...

"Now! Let me- let me go!"

"Shut up! That injection and pill had enough time to work, the three days was to drive you insane with lust so you'd openly let me fuck you. But thanks to that fucking Uchiha! I AM NOW COMPLETELY INCAPABLE OF EVEN GETTING A STIFFY!" Orochimaru screamed in rage as he dragged the blonde down the winding halls. He walked into his lab and threw the blond onto the steel examination table.

Naruto cried out when he hit it and sank to the floor, dizzy and starting to get weak again from the heat. He needed Sasuke, he needed him now or something worse was going to happen to him.

Orochimaru quickly went through his shelves downing potions and eat dried herbs before he began hacking and then vomiting violently. Naruto watched in horror as the man's gut began to swell and then the large object began to force its way up his throat and out of his mouth. Naruto screamed seeing a human head followed by shoulders, a torso next, the goodies and then legs before finally the feet. The body lay on the floor for a second, faceless and covered in slime.

Naruto got up and tried to find a place to hid when suddenly the faceless thing grabbed him by the hair and forced him onto his back, ripping at his robes.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto punched it, but it was weak and it hurt him and not the thing. "Sasuke! SASUKE, PLEASE!"

The thing had bound his hands to a hook on the floor and had forced his legs open. It reached over to Orochimaru's body and ripped his face off before putting on its one face. The slime acted as surgical glue and sealed the face to the body.

"Hello again, Arashi..." Orochimaru hissed.

"NO!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke roared, ripping the snake off his bride. He ripped the bindings and stood before Naruto, glaring at Orochimaru.

"Fucking little brat, don't you know when to stay out of the adults way!" Orochimaru hissed as he stood, his new body a bit shakey still.

"He is the child; I'M the adult!" Sasuke hissed back, his tail steeling over and breaking the stone wall near him, away from Naruto.

"It matters not! I will take your bride! I will have him under me screaming MY name like the little SULT he really IS!"

Sasuke jumped at him and before the snake could blink he had a blood covered fist in his face followed closely by a tail wrapped firmly over his throat and slamming him on the floor behind the still naked Uchiha. Orochimaru, clawed at the steel like tail before getting angry and shoving a finger into Sasuke's ass. This shocked the Uchiha into letting him go and he kicked him between his wings, making the Uchiha crumble to the floor in pain.

"Still the ultimate weak spot, eh? Well now it'll be your death spot!" he shot his tongue out of his mouth, but screamed in pain when it was cut in half. He glared at Naruto who had found a sword in the corner of the room.

"Get away from him, you sick man!"

"Naughty little slut! I should punish you!" He lunged at Naruto, but Sasuke smacked him back with his tail and growled, black ruins began covering his skin, attacking the curse seal Orochmaru put on him. The tribal marking ate it and when Sasuke opened his mouth a black mamba slithered out of it and around his arm.

"A curse is a dangerous thing.... You never know when it'll come back to bite you in the ass!" He threw the snake that latched onto Orochimaru's thigh and bit it until it was bright red before moving up his chest and biting into his shoulder, ripping out a chunk of it and then burrowing deep into him.

Orochimaru scream and tried to stop it but every time he moved it felt like a supernova was exploding inside his chest. Sasuke whistled and the door to the lab burst open. Kiba ran in with three fiends and they surrounded the snake as he laid on the floor glaring at the Uchiha.

"Bez mātes suni!" He hissed.

"Dēls mazāk cūka! Jūs mirt par to, ko jūs esat darījuši, lai mums!" Sasuke yelled.

Kiba let the cats out of his Hoody and they ran over to Naruto. The blonde was overjoyed to see them and grabbed the three close.

"Uchiha! We'll be waiting..." Kyuubi said to him before all three glowed a bright red and in a flash burst the four of them were gone.

Kiba jumped out of the room as the fiens melted into the shadows to avoid their master's rage. Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru and head butted him three times, a sickening crack coming from the thrid hit. One Sasuke temples, or rather, growing out of his temples were horns. They crushed Orochimaru's skull but he wasnt done yet! His mamba burst through Orochimaru's gut and dove back in through the back looking like a crazy rollercoaster as it went in and out of the body like sewing needle.

"Tell your friends when you see them: Sasuke wins." And with that he charged up a chidori as the black stars came back into his eyes and the blood began to leak out. The Chidori was engulf in his curse flames, turning it from white to black before he rammed it into Orochimaru's chest, and grabbed his heart, discharging the chidori. It was rather fascinating to watch really.

The man, who killed your family, raped and killed your bride, sealed you away, killed everyone who had blonde hair and blue eyes, kidnaps your bride's reincarnation and attempts to rape both of you, screamed as his golden eyes watch you with horror and pain as his insides are burned to ashes, his heart still beating even as the lightning in your hand makes it beat erractically. And then you can't help it...

You just, smile and lovingly, for the first time since forever, you hold him close and speak soothingly into his ear. Promising him much pain and death, but its so sweet. You caress his hair and coo in his ears as his last moment arrives and just before you crush his beating heart you whisper:

"I love you..."

And then all that's left his a searing mess of blood and charred flesh. And as you star at it you can't help but start laughing. Finally the nightmare is gone...

Finally, your family can rest in peace...

Finally, you can be with your beloved...

Snapping out of his temporary insanity Sasuke screamed in outrage before bursting out of the Castle, Kiba and his fiends not too far behind, killing anyone trying to avenge Orochimaru or hurt Sasuke as they headed back to the Uchiha compounds...  
----

**Orochimaru and Kabuto are both dead! Naruto and Sasuke are free for lovin! Hurray.  
**

**Me: No one believe me, no one believed that dear old Hitoko-Sama would work this out. PFFT!  
Naruto: I'm sorry to have ever doubted you...  
Rye: Yeah and I'm glad I got to that insanity part...-sighs- I'm going to say that to my lover if he/she betrays me.  
Everyone: -complete silence-  
Me: You would do that do me regardless....  
Rye: No, I think two shots to the head would suffice...  
Me: D: Nooo! I don't wanna die! This was Hitoko-Sama  
Rye: AND THIS WAS YOUR MASTER  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke slowed down as his family home came into view. Kiba had given him his pants and ran in his demonic form after they destroyed Orochimaru's castle. Sasuke landed in the front yard, Neji and Hinata ran out and tackled him, sobbing in joy that he was alright.

"C-Can't breathe!" He gasped out and they got off. Gaara walked out of the house with the other humans and Kiba pounced on Shino, who found the wolf-like fiend was incredibly sexy and was wondering if he could screw Kiba's brains to hell.

"It's over. Orochimaru and his men will never bother us again... Now if you don't mind I have a mate to fuck..." Tsunade paled and looked away.

Sasuke caught this from the corner of his eye and then turned to Gaara, who was happily shoving his tongue down Neji's throat. Hinata was trying to keep the fiends from peeing on the flowers as Ino and Sakura looked anywhere but at him.

"Where is Naruto?"

"Naruto? Who's Naruto?" Ino asked, Sakura palmed her face as she muttered, "Epic fail, blondie..."

Sasuke bolted passed them and into the mansion. Gaara pulled away from a dazed Neji and said:

"Kyuubi's dead meat when Sasuke finds Aki in bed instead of Naruto... what is he doing anyway?"

"Cleansing Naruto-kun from any possible poisons or drugs. Knowing Orochimaru, he pumped him with something that could cause damage if left untreated." Neji said. They all jumped hearing Sasuke outraged yell and moved out the way as Aki ran out of the house crying her eyes out.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Tomi-chan, Sasu-kun's being mean to me!"

"DAMN IT AKI, WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO?" Sasuke yelled as he caught hold of her and turned her to look at him.

Aki didn't say anything since Sasuke was picked up by the back of the pants, leaving uncomfortable pain behind. Kyuubi growled at the devil and the devil glared right back.

"Chill your jets, Uchiha. We're almost done cleansing Naruto and we're re-bathing him so that way you to can mate. Just wait for a few more hours it'll all be over." Sasuke looked at him disbelievingly but nodded and went into the house to go shower and clean up as well...

The hours were dragging on for forever, but Sasuke killed time by tending the gardens and making sure the house was secured from top to bottom. He fixed the bed and drew the curtains of the room open so that only the natural lighting of the night could fill the room. The moon and stars were glowing brightly as he waited; worrying about losing his mate again.

Meanwhile, Naruto sighed as he was scrubbed by the female foxes who served Kyuubi. He had been flushed of anything and everything that Orochimaru and Kabuto did to him, but whatever that pill and the injection was, couldn't be cleaned out, in fact they couldn't even find traces of it in his blood.

He looked up at the rising moon, wondering if Sasuke was going crazy looking for him. He missed his raven haired lover and smiled as he imagined their night together.

"Naruto-Sama?" He looked up at Kyuubi and the fox held out a hand to him.

"It's time to go back." Naruto nodded and dried off before slipping on the dress that was made from the fur they shaved off of Kyuubi. They spun the dress and it was blessed so that if any dared touch the Uzumaki they would be burned, anyone minus Kyuubi or Naruto's mate.

Kyuubi pulled him close and wrapped all nine tails around them and when they moved away they were standing in front of the master bedroom.

"Have fun, kit..." With that Kyuubi vanished as Naruto slowly opened the door to his room. He gasped in awe, the room was full of honey suckle, moon flowers, and white roses, the floor was littered in furs, rose petals and blankets. It smelt like the earth and they must of used demon magic to make it look like a forest.

He closed the door and it vanished into nothingness, that scared him but not as much as the window blowing, when the windows were still closed. But the windows were different, there was no latch or lever to lock it or open it, they were just there. The ceiling was there, but looked like the night sky.

It was amazing really. He jumped hearing his name being called, but saw no one in the room.

"Sasuke? Come out, this isn't funny! I've been scared enough!" Naruto called.

He jumped feeling something wrap about his leg and could see that it was Sasuke's tail, before strong pale arms wrapped over his chest and stomach.

"I wasn't trying to scare you love... I was coming to greet you... How do you like my fantasy?"

"It-it's lovely... I like how it all fits..."

"Yes... But tell me does it look familiar?" Naruto blinked and looked around the room once more. It looked like a forest, but what was suppose to be familiar about it.

Sasuke watched the confusion crass over Naruto's face and chuckled. He swept the blonde into his arms, bridal style and walked towards the windows, the room was suddenly much larger than he remembered, but still no matter how much they walked the windows and walls never got closer.

The forest thinned out until there was a clearing and in the center was a lovely little pond with a willow tree hanging down near it. Under the willow tree was a bed and that was fixed to have furs and pillows on it.

Suddenly it clicked! Sasuke chuckled when Naruto realized this was their secret getaway! He slowly set foot on the ground and walked around. This was- this was the last place he was before he was murdered...

"Naruto, come this way... There's nothing to fear. We're safe here, always have been." He said lovingly.

Naruto nodded and let Sasuke push him onto the bed. He lay there on his back, his legs pressed together in nervousness as on hand laid on his stomach, clutching the ties on the dress as the other rested by his flushed face. Sasuke loved the sight of Naruto on his back and beneath him. He leaned down, being mindful not to touch the blonde.

He teased him with the heat of his lips sliding over Naruto's face, not kissing him. The blonde whined and leaned up to kiss him, but he backed away from him and chuckled.

"Calm down, there's plenty of time for this... just let me enjoy memorizing you... Because I've missed you so much." He purred into Naruto's ear, his hot breath tickling over his heated skin and Naruto mewled.

"Sasuke, please... I don't want to wait..." Sasuke sighed, but smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead and then his eyes, his nose, each scared cheek and finally those pouty lips.

Naruto moaned and wrapped his arms over Sasuke's neck and shoulders. The kiss was slow and lazy, full of nothing but love. Sasuke caressed Naruto's side, making him gasp. Sasuke slid his tongue in and traced everything he could. Naruto shyly pushed his tongue against Sasuke's and the demon took control of their little dance. When Naruto whimpered, he pulled back and let the human breath.

"Sasuke... I love you."

"And I you, Naruto..." He leaned down and kissed him again, running his hands all over Naruto's body, making the blonde gasp, moan and cry out in ecstasy from the sensual touches, the heat from the bath was getting to him again. He slowly spread his legs and moaned loudly when Sasuke pressed his hard on into his own.

"I'm going to make love you, Naruto... I'll make sure you know that I am your mate, even if i have to embedded it into your very bones..." Sasuke purred before biting into his neck and growling in lust as Naruto arched and screamed his name like a sacred prayer.

He licked and healed the wound before he set to work leaving his marks everywhere, the dress coming undone with ease as he covered Naruto in his marks, teasing his nipples and navel. He wouldn't bother with a blow job and since Naruto was still stretched from the snakes he could skip the preparation, but he did shove his tail into the blonde, making him gasp before moaning.

Sasuke rose his body temperature to make his tail sweat and the sweat formed a bonding lubricant that would keep Sasuke inside of Naruto until dawn...

Naruto moaned, lust staining his tone. Sasuke growled with pleasure and went for Naruto's neck again only to have his blonde come up to kiss him. He pulled sensually at the blonde's bottom lip pulling him even closer. He release it and pulled Naruto's lips to his. The thrusts of his tongue could only be compared to the thrusts of his tail. The blonde purred, whimper, he practically made every noise possible. They broke apart and Sasuke trailed his mouth lower.

" Sasuke….please. I need you to touch me."

" You beg so nice." Sasuke smirked and made a saliva trail with his tongue. He glided down his taunt stomach and smiled at his natural blonde. He kissed the head and teased it slightly with his tongue. He caressed it gently with his lips, sliding downward to his balls. They were as soft and warm, just like his blonde. His tail continued to thrust at a steady pace as he licked and kissed him from the base to the tip. The blonde covered his mouth to conceal his cries but Sasuke swatted the hands away. He wanted to know how he made Naruto feel.

The blonde shuddered when Sasuke took him fully into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, making sure to grate his teeth ever so slightly on the vein on the underside of his cock. The thrusts of his tail became a little bit more forceful and erratic as he continued. Naruto fisted Sasuke's hair because he had no other place to put his hands. He tried not to grip to hard but he couldn't help but tug at the Uchiha's scalp when he did something that made his body shake with pleasure.

The coil in his stomach began to tighten as Sasuke shoved more and more of his cock down his throat, humming the eerie melody from the music box that he freed Sasuke from. He screamed and scratched at Sasuke's scalp as he came into the Uchiha's waiting mouth. He sucked it up greedily like it was milk to a kitten.

Sasuke pulled back and noticed instantly that Naruto was still rock hard. He smirked a little to himself. Only going all the way would completely satisfy his little blonde. He pulled out his tail and climbed on top of his blonde.

" Tell me you want me…" The Uchiha muttered kissing Naruto's chest.

" I want you.."

" Tell me you love me."

" I love you Sasuke. I love you. And no one will ever take me away from you, not now, not ever. Now make love to me. Make me yours."

" Silly blonde…you were mine to begin with." Sasuke said positioning himself to enter. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and slid into the tight heat. He strained as he tried to not to move right away. Naruto thrashed beneath him, he couldn't tell if it was from pain or from pleasure. He adjusted slightly and got a low throaty moan.

Sasuke smirked a little to himself and pulled all the way back out. Naruto arched as the Uchiha thrusted all the way back in. He kept a steady pace for awhile but noticed that Naruto was the one becoming impatient. He nudged Sasuke with the back of his heel and that fuel him to go faster. Sasuke's tail snaked its way up and wrapped around his blonde's weeping cock. His tail tightened and slackened in time with his thrusts making his blonde scream with pleasure.

" Sasuke! Its good!" He moaned pulling Sasuke down. Their lips smashed together and Naruto could still faintly taste himself in Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha pushed Naruto's tongue into submission. He thrusted hard and Naruto broke the kiss to fill the room with his sounds of pleasure. The Uchiha bit down on Naruto's nipple and that sent the blonde over the edge. He came on Sasuke's chest which made him smirk.

" Aw, look at the mess you made…clean it up will you?" Naruto complied and leaned up. He licked his essence of Sasuke's skin. He lapped at it like it was water. He kept constant eye contact with Sasuke. It only made the Uchiha hotter.

" Your so dirty my love…" He purred as he bent Naruto hard at the waste. He shoved his legs behind his head and started to pound into him hard. At first the awkward angle was a bit painful but after a few thrusts, it was complete bliss.

" Mmm…Sasuke. Harder, faster, more! Please!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke purred with delight and complied with Naruto's every command. The blonde's toes curled in pleasure as his lover thrusted deeper.

He was a withering mass of pleasure under Sasuke and that's just how the Uchiha liked it. His blonde clenched his muscles every once in awhile making the Uchiha groan. He smirked down at his blonde, who was smirking back at him. He bent Naruto even farther so he could taste those sweet lips. Sasuke knew that after a while he would have to free Naruto from this position in fear that he would break his mates spine. He was almost too blinded with pleasure to distinguish pain with pleasure.

He got off of Naruto and pulled said blonde into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and laid his head on top of the raven spikes. Sasuke continued to thrust hard and he moaned as he grated his nails down the Uchiha's back. He was getting close and his blonde knew it too.

Naruto clenched more and more to try and draw out the orgasm from his lover. Sasuke bit down on the blonde's neck as he released. The pain and pleasure mixed causing the blonde to release for a third time that night. He slumped on Sasuke's body and the Uchiha warmly accepted him.

" I love you Naruto." But the blonde didn't respond since he was passed out in the Uchiha's arms…

" _Naruto…Naruto." the blonde opened his eyes and saw that he was laying in the lap of Arashi. She smiled brightly at him._

" _Arashi…"_

" _Thank you." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. All of his reincarnations surrounded him but then they began to fade, blowing away in a breeze._

" _You've set us all free now that Sasuke and you have become mates. We no longer have to worry about the cycle being broken. Thank you Naruto. Remember that we will always be with you if you need us." And Arashi faded away also, leaving Naruto sitting alone in his own head.-_

"Naruto... time to wake up, it's noon... Naruto, come on, koi, let me see those blue eyes..." He heard someone say.

"No... 5 more minutes." Naruto whined, turning over in his sleep, he was too tired and sore to wake up now. He squeaked in shock when something moved in his backside and he shot up on his hands and feet, leaving his ass high and dry in the air. He looked between his open legs and glared at Sasuke, who had his tail inside his backside.

"Grrrrrr! TEME!" Naruto tighted his anal muscles and Sasuke ylped beforfe pulling his tail free of Naruto's butt. "NOT SO EARLY IN THE DAY!"

"You are so mean! I had to suffer so many years without!" Sasuke whined and Naruto rolled his eyes, laying back down, but not before pulling Sasuke tight against his chest and enjoying the demon's warm.

"And now we'll never be apart... Now let me rest a little. Three orgasims sure take a lot out of a human you know..." Naruto said, yawning a bit.

"I know... just wanted to make sure you were asleep and not dead... Rest well, Naru-chan."

"Hai..." They settled down to sleep some more before continuing their honeymoon...

-Epologue-

They had been living in bliss, Naruto's friends moved into the mansion with them and Naruto's remaining family did as well. Sasuke adapted to human life with ease and they had Kyuubi and his two kittens as bodyguards.

It was a few monthes after Naruto and Sasuke finally mated that they finally found out what Orochimaru had done to Naruto. The blonde was pregnant!

Tsunade was shocked when she found this out and asked them seriously what they wanted to do. Naruto was never one to end a life and wanted to keep it. Sasuke couldn't be any happier; though he'd have to nail his tongue to the coffee table every morning with rusted nails for even thinking about thanking Orochimaru.

When the others heard the news, Neji couldn't help but spring the big surprise on Gaara as well. Kiba said nothing since he was showing already. Ino and Sakura were a bit envious, but then figured they'd have three neices or nephews to spoil rotten. Sasuke groaned and begged Naruto to let him kill them, but then Kyuubi jumped in telling him that if thier baby looked anything like Naruto he'd have to destroy everyone who came to court them. Everyone just laughed at Sasuke's plight, Naruto was the only sympathetic one...

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "It's 3 in the morning, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to finish demolishing Orochimaru's hideout. I don't want anymore repeats not with you carrying my baby insisde of you... I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

"Take Kyuubi with you... I don't want anything happening to you..."

Sasuke nodded and woke the cat. Kyuubi got up and took on his human form before the two left. Aki and Hitomi jumped in bed with Naruto and cuddled up to him now that Sasuke wasn't there to kick them out of bed...

Sasuke and Kyuubi rigged the base to collapse inwards on itself before they blew it to hell. Kyuubi stood on a tree branch below Sasuke as they watched the blazing fire.

"This is the end..."

"For now... Let's go." Sasuke said and they left...

Once it was all clea a shadowed figure stepped out of hiding and looked around.

"Yes... Only for now... Enjoy your bride while you can... because soon I will be enjoying him too..."

FIN!


	15. THE SEQUEL IS HERE!

Me: GUESS WHAT?  
Naruto: Chicken butt?  
Rye: ...No. WE'VE STARTED TO SEQUEL TO LOVER OF A DEMON! IT'S CALLED A DEMON'S PASSION! now go check it out and review before bad things happen to your family...  
Me and Naruto: Uhh...  
Rye: *whistling carelessly*  
Me: Okay...Anyway, please check it out! It's going to be a thrill ride of laughs and tears! This was Hitoko-Sama  
Rye: and thi-  
Sasuke: And this was your master.  
Rye: DAMMIT SASUKE! THAT'S MY LINE!  
Sasuke Hn.  
Rye: HNNNNNN!  
Me: Umm...later. xD


End file.
